Storms Within
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: Nearly ten years on Midgard have passed since Thor left his love Jane Foster behind. He has been thrown into a war, Jane got married and had a child, and Loki has been conceiving a plan to reclaim Asgard and bring his brother down. J/T Pre-Avengers
1. Chapter 1 War within my heart

_Welcome to my first posting on the site. I hope that you will enjoy it. I ask for you to review (not micro-manage) so that I can be a better a writer. Enjoy my darlings!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter One – War within my heart**

_It had been a period of civil war between the realms. __Muselheim, the realm of fire's king, Surt was trying to access the great kingdom head of Asgard._

_Lord Odin could not fight and protect his realm…so he sent his beloved son Thor defend and fight back the armies in the name of his kingdom. He, his partner, and the Warriors Three have fought to keep the enemy at bay._

_However, Thor's heart was still in conflict. He still was missing his love Jane Foster, a mortal from Midgard. He destroyed the BiFrost Bridge in order to save the Frost Giants, but forever cutting himself from her._

_However, Jane found another to take the place of Thor. Another young doctor who took care of her after a car accident…Dr. Keith Kincaid, who nursed her to health and started a relationship with her._

_The two welcomed a son within a year. But it was not long after that the couple's love wavered and they began the process of separation._

_But a dark time in the line of the Asgardian Royal Family is coming…a storm that would spell the fate of all the nine realms._

_- Journal of Sif - _

_Asgard_

Asgard, the realm eternal had been unchanged in all its glory; even during the war between them and Muselheim and their leader Surt. Asgard had been attacked first, but the soldiers were able to repel them back into their own realm.

The people however were still in the marketplace working…on weapons, gathering food and drink, and readying horses to be sent to Muselheim to the soldiers that were abroad.

Volstagg and Fandral of the Warriors Three were checking off what was going to be going to the other realm. They each had their responsibilities; although Volstagg was sampling the food that was being prepped for the trip.

From a balcony high above in the royal castle, Lord Odin Allfather watched as the next shipment of supplies was being gathered so it could be taken to his soldiers on the frontlines of combat.

From behind, he could feel his wife Frigg walking toward him. Her thoughts in her mind were easy to read even without looking at her face or having speak them.

"How goes the resupplying?" she asked.

"The convoy should be ready to go soon," Odin replied. "Hopefully this will be the last one."

"Our son has been doing all that he can husband," she said, rubbing his upper arm. "No one expects a war to end overnight; even with Thor and the Warriors Three at the front."

"But this is taxing on our people of giving what the army requests in supplies," he added to face her. "Our reserves are getting low. I fear that if this war does not end soon, our people are the ones that will be sufferings through a long winter season."

They were quiet for a while.

"Where is our son?" Odin asked, being that was the thought that was originally on his wife's mind.

"Where he always goes when he needs to be alone after a long battle," his wife replied. "He is with Heimdall?"

Odin began to head inside and Frigg followed him into the halls of their home. "Sitting out there all day when he comes home from a fight is no way to spend his freedom."

"Well what do you expect of him husband?" she asked him.

"He is still pining after that mortal girl that he ran into in Midgard," the king stated as they were walking. It was clear he was upset at where his son was spending his time. "It has been nearly a decade in that realm since he has seen her and yet, he still misses her."

"Do you blame him?" Frigg replied. "She was the one that helped Thor to find his heart, to find that he needs to put aside his vanity to be a just and noble king. If anything, we should be thanking…what was…"

"Jane," Odin mentioned her name. "How does he even know if she still loves him anymore?"

"If he was not in combat against Surt, you know that he would have been searching for a way to reunite with her. She has a limited amount of sunrises that she is allowed to have and every day that he is fighting is one more day that he could have spent with her. One day she could be there and the next she could be gone."

"What about Sif?" Odin asked. "Has their relationship flourished into anything?"

"They are too close as friends," Frigg responded. "She has comforted him physically, but not anywhere else. If something were to happen to Jane, gods forbid, it might be something."

The couple eventually walked out through the main castle gates into the flower garden. There they met up with Fandral and Volstagg who were finishing up with the packing.

"My king, my lady," Fandral greeted them with a bow. "We are nearly ready here."

"Excellent work," the king replied. "Where is your commander?"

"Ah, Lady Sif went to retrieve him from Heimdall's post," Volstagg answered before Fandral could. "He said that he needed a break."

"As we all could," Queen Frigg replied. "It will be over soon, we hope?"

"The battle will be over once it is won," Lord Odin added after her. "When Thor has suppressed Surt and the enemies of Muselheim, only then will be call for a victory."

* * *

><p>Out near the edge of the BiFrost Bridge, Lady Sif was walking quietly out to the edge where the broken shards and water fell off the edge and into the great void of space.<p>

But she was not here for the view. She was there to retrieve the man who was sitting at near the edge. His legs were hung over the edge dangling above the water. Heimdall in his golden armor stood by him as he was speaking to her friend, confidant, and lover.

His black tunic with the red stripes on top flapped in the light breeze of the waves. Thor had taken off his armor simply to relax since he normally wore the armor every other time while they were fighting in Muselheim.

"Where is she now?" Thor spoke to the gatekeeper.

"I see her," Heimdall replied.

Sif knew that Thor was no doubt referring to Jane Foster of Midgard. He could not admit that it had been a long time since they had seen one another. She even checked in on her a couple times when he requested her too.

She did not tell him the truth, but she did inform him that she was with someone else. She even told him that they got married, but that did not seem to bother him all that much. He was actually pleased that someone was looking out for her.

What would Thor do if he found out everything?

Thor stood up from where he was. "Where is she?" he asked. "How is she?"

"She is a court structure," Heimdall told him. "I see that she is relaxing on a bench awaiting her calling."

"Do you know why she would be there?" he asked.

Sif coughed lightly to gain their attention. "I do not mean to intrude, but the supplies are ready," she told him. "We are ready to relieve Hogun from his command."

Thor looked to Heimdall. "Is she OK for now?"

"She is very calm right now," the gatekeeper told him. "It appears that her marriage is ending."

The prince was concerned. "Ending? How? Why?"

"That I cannot see. If I do see anything, I will pass it along to you."

"Come on Thor," Sif reached out for his hand. "We need to get back."

They walked along the bridge path toward the gates that would lead back into the city.

"May I be frank my Prince?" she asked.

"Sif, when have you ever had to ask me for permission?" he jested at her question. "You never have to ask me to speak."

"If you miss her so much, why not take time? Go to Earth and ensure that she is safe. It may improve your mood. Restore your focus."

Thor looked down. "No," he replied. "Transportation between the realms has to be limited until the BiFrost can be repaired or a new way can be established to Midgard."

She came around to stop him from walking. "How can you be sure that she is still in love with you," she asked, "without actually going to see her? It has been nearly ten years since you were with her."

"Heimdall is keeping an eye on her to make sure she is safe from any trouble," he made sure to reassure her fears of focus, "and I am free to focus on what I need to focus on; namely the war we are currently fighting for the safety of my kingdom, which I will hopefully rule someday. I have to keep my focus."

She could tell that he was a little upset with her when he walked away in a hurry.

This obsession with Jane Foster was going to lead to several possible outcomes. Either Thor was going to be able to end the war with Surt in a record amount of time or Jane Foster's current situation would plague his thoughts and all of this fighting would be for naught.

_Review my kids. I will post again when I have more!_


	2. Chapter 2  Enlisting an Enchantress

_Remember to review my little children. I just had this sudden jolt of writing inspiration and I could not stop till this chapter was done._

_In order to play the scene out in your mind, imagine Amora looking something like Shakira (the singer). I think she is a perfect fit_

**Chapter Two –Enlisting an Enchantress**

_Jotunheim_

The cold harsh wind of Jotunheim gusted, sending squalls of snow in hundreds of directions. What else was new? This was Jotunheim, home of the menacing Frost Giants…and of Prince Loki.

An icy monolith had the appearance of a spire piercing its way out of an icy chasm reached high into the dark skies above. There was glow coming from a central room, the glow of an open fire that was often unheard of in a realm of ice.

However, Loki Odinson needed to stay warm. He simply could not turn off millennia of being an Aesir and living as an Asgardian in warmth and luxury. He was not used to living the life of a Jotun in a temple of ice.

It was all _his_ fault. He would not be here if he had simply eliminated Thor and not shown him mercy, he would be living in the palace in Asgard, this hell would not exist anymore, and he would have the love and respect of his father Odin and mother Frigg.

They may not have been his birthparents, but they were the ones that had rescued him from being abandoned by Laufey in the Jotunheim temple. Frigg and Odin were the ones who showed him unconditional love and affection. They raised him in royalty and affluence, until Thor returned from Midgard and ripped everything out from beneath him.

It was all because of that mortal woman, Jane Foster.

She found Thor on Midgard, nursed him to health, and then helped him to redeem his dishonor cast upon him by their father. If not for her, Thor would have remained in exile and he would eventually have become king.

When the Destroyer had been sent to Earth, he saw the exchange between them. He even remembered everything that was said between them.

When Thor was dying, at his hand controlling the Destroyer, he remembered the loving exchange between them.

_ "It's all right, it's over... You're safe...,_" Thor had whispered to Jane Foster.

"_We're safe_," she had replied to him.

The woman refused to leave his side, even as Mjolnir was plunging toward her and she had to be ripped from him.

Then when Thor was about to return to Asgard, he shared a tender moment with the scientist.

"_I must go back to Asgard_," Thor told Jane Foster, "_But I give you my word, I will return for you_," he vowed before kissing her hand. The kiss that was shared between the two of them was one that he had never seen his brother share with anyone else in their entire relationship as brothers.

Oh Jane Foster, how he loathed that name. How he loathed the woman. The vision of her stunning beauty plagued his thoughts. The words they shared pained his ears.

He promised his brother that he would pay her a visit, and he had full intention of doing so.

It was the sole reason that got Thor to fight him in their battle.

But what sort of visit? Would he take her innocence? Would he take her life? If to take her life, would he do it on Midgard, on Asgard, or here in Jotunheim? Would he make her suffer or make it quick?

So many ideas raced through his mind. All he wanted to do was to make sure that Thor got to see the end of his precious mortal girl. It would bring about his selfish ambition, his anger, his blinding rage, and lead him to his own destruction.

Without an heir, due to his brother's downfall, Odin would have to take him back. He would have redemption and he would have the throne back.

Yes, Jane Foster would be the weapon to bring about his brother's end…but how would he do it?

A couple of Frost Giants entered his chamber and he looked up at them. "What?" he asked.

"You have a guest," one of them spoke to him.

At last, she had arrived.

* * *

><p>The long curling blond mane flowed down as the woman with an emerald crown was escorted by two enormous beasts. She sauntered down the hall with a swaggering of her strong hips. The long blond curls that flowed from the emerald tiara that rested on the front of her face.<p>

Long black boots wrapped her legs to her mid thighs, leaving a gap for her knees for bending.

Luscious green silks torn in several layers created a short skirt that covered her torso while a emerald leather corset wrapped her body. She walked with the use of a long onyx staff with an eye of golden amber at the top sparkled as it reflected off the torchlight in the chamber she was led to.

The monsters left her in the room with the large table out spread out every delicacy of Asgard. Strange, she thought as she grabbed a fruit from the bowl. What was Asgardian fruit doing in a barren wasteland like Jotunheim?

Why had he summoned her there?

She took bite of the fruit and realized that she was no longer alone.

"Prince Loki," the woman replied.

"Ah, Amora the Enchantress," Loki greeted her by name. "Your reputation precedes itself."

"Well," Amora replied, "we all cannot be magical beings and royalty now, can we? Might as well be beautiful in the process." She took a slow, seductive bite of the fruit.

"I have called you here for a distinct purpose enchantress," the prince said to her. "What do you know of Thor's banishment to Midgard?"

Amora walked around the table using her seductive methods. "I do not know much about it," she replied before chucking the apple into a firepot. "I know that for some reason, Thor returned to Asgard, you were banished, and your brother began to spend less time at the palace and more time at the broken bridge site." Her hand smoothed along his armor on the left shoulder. "Am I getting warm?" she asked.

Prince Loki shrugged her away.

"I also know that he has been speaking with magicians and scholars as of late," she added to their conversation. "He is trying to find a way to reestablish the Astru Bridge to connect Midgard and Asgard again. Now why do you suppose that is?"

Amora took a seat in a large throne, resting her wand against the armrest. "Very comfortable," she mumbled. "You did always have the best of everything."

* * *

><p>Loki smiled at the Enchantress's vain and failed attempts to seduce him into doing what she wanted. Her wiles may work on other men and even Thor, but they would not work on him.<p>

She took a seat and was smoothing the pillows on his throne.

"What if I was to say that on Midgard, Thor left behind a woman whom he considers to be very close to," he teased her.

From their histories, he knew that Amora had always been attracted to Thor, but his eyes were always drawn toward Sif or others. She would never have his favor.

"A silly mortal," she said surprisingly and with a laugh. "What does this mortal have that I obviously do not?"

"This woman," Loki started to talk to her as he walked around his throne, "Jane Foster, is very intelligent as well as lovely; not really my taste however. She showed Thor how to respect people and believe in something worth fighting for again. I believe it is her inner strength that convinced my brother's hammer to return to him again."

Amora was clearly jealous of her and he did not even show the witch images of her. "I see," she grumbled. "So what do you want with her?"

Ah, he had her in his clutches.

"Nothing really," he replied. "Just a little spell. Poison really that specifically targets her and only her. You see she has friends, powerful friends, that if they had the chance, they would take the poison from her and attempt to reuse it as a weapon."

"Potentially against us," she replied sitting upright in his throne. "I see a poison that infects the lovely Jane and will slowly destroy her from the inside. She will suffer greatly with no cure except Asgardian magic. Would that suffice for her suffering?"

"Very much so," he replied. The thought of torturing his brother's love in a slow and painful way would provide much satisfaction to his weary soul. "How do we get it to her?"

"I will need to generate it in my cave in Asgard," she told him. "It will cost you however. Something like this will not be able to be concealed from Heimdall and Odin Allfather for long."

Loki used his energies and produced an icy blue crystal in his hand. "Take this," he tossed her the gemstone. "It is a cloaking stone. It will allow you to work and no one will see you create our little hex."

"And I will need one element from Miss Jane Foster so that I can tie it specifically to her," Amora said. "Preferably something with her genes on it so it will target only her and no one else."

He began to think. Something of Jane Foster that had her genes and could seal the spell to her and her alone…what item could that be?

"Get to work," he ordered her. "I will travel to Earth and get the item that you desire."

Amora left his chamber and he smiled that his plan was going to start proceeding.

First however, to his errand of stalking Jane Foster.

_Do not forget to review. If I do not get some reviews, I may just have to hold the rest of the novel hostage. _


	3. Chapter 3  Fallen Family

_Remember the rules everyone_

_1) Review!_

_2) Imagine Dr. Keith Kincaid looking like Scott McGuillivray from HGTV's "Income Property." He just looks like the doctor type, don't you think?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Midgard<span>_

The courthouse of Los Angeles was experiencing a regular day. Lawyers sat on the benches outside debriefing clients, clients wept or celebrated victories or failures, and people sat in the luxury area eating or talking on phone.

Outside on the main street, two black SUVs pulled up alongside and waited.

From the car door, Agent Phil Coulson stepped out and put on his sunglasses. Other agents stood by the cars, waiting with him.

A Los Angeles meter maid came rolling up and was about exert her authority in a way that matched her girth. She enjoyed throwing her weight around.

"You cannot park here," the short rotund woman said. "It's against the law."

"Really," Coulson replied as he pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D. ID to show her. "My badge outranks yours. Now move along. We are awaiting the arrival of someone from court."

* * *

><p>From the doors, a woman in high heels and a navy blue skirt suit walked out with her purse on her shoulder, pushed the doors open with fervor and anger. Her blondish brown tresses were a mess as she walked out of the courthouse.<p>

Doctor Jane Foster appeared from the doors, holding back tears, but she wanted to cry so much. Damn that judge. How could he block her access to that which she cared about most?

Sometimes she wondered about why karma had it in for her?

And her day was about to get worse. Out in the distance, she could see her favorite antagonists, Agent Romanoff and Agent Coulson were heading in her direction. As if her day could not get worse.

Why were they even here?

From the door, she watched as a young father and a small boy walked out of courthouse. But these people were not strangers to her.

This was her now ex-husband, trauma physician Doctor Keith Kincaid and her seven-year-old son Jacob Foster-Kincaid.

Her son looked like he had been crying.

What was Keith trying to prove by taking full-custody of Jake? Granted she was still living in New Mexico looking for a way to reopen the Rainbow Bridge or a wormhole to hopefully reunite with the one she truly loved, Thor, but her life would have been just fine for raising Jake.

But Keith's argument had been that Jake was attending private school in Santa Monica and it would be unfair to pull him out and not allow him to be with his friends or even the baseball buddies he had. Living in a trailer from day to day would not be conducive to his education and well-being.

And the judge agreed with him.

Jake looked to her and waved.

Jane waved back.

Her ex came over with a folder in hand. "Here is your folder you left," Keith said to her. "He'll be fine and safe with me."

"You are pathetic you know," she whispered into his face, a finger pointed up at him. "Jake would have been fine coming to New Mexico."

"Keep your voice down," Keith said. He pulled her backwards, by the arm "gently" so they could "talk" without upsetting their son. "Do you think I wanted to do this? The truth is, your trailer in New Mexico is just not the life he deserves. He deserves a place of stability and safety. He'll be fine, and be grateful that I am not asking for child support. I think being a trauma physician is enough."

"It sure was enough to repair me after that crash, wine and dine me, and then knock me up," she said to him. "Is that what a marriage is supposed to be?"

"We got married for the sake of Jake and you," he argued with her quietly. "I own up to my responsibilities."

She looked back and she could see in Jake's eyes that he knew that were fighting; as they often did nowadays.

They stopped arguing and that is when the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents met them.

"Any problem Doctor Foster?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Who are these guys?" he asked her.

"Work acquaintances," she replied. "No Agent Coulson," she added hastily. "My now ex-husband and I are sorting out some "issues." She allowed that word to come through her gritted teeth.

"With your hearing over," Coulson said, "it is time for us to get going so you can be relocated to your lab at S.H.I.E.L.D. Shall we be going?"

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"That's classified," Coulson replied. "We'll take good care of your wife…"

"Ex," Jane blurted out in correction.

"You have our word Dr. Kincaid, your "ex-wife" will be well taken care of," the agent said to her. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Absolutely," she replied, looking forward to getting away from Keith.

She looked back to Jacob and blew him a kiss.

Jake returned the gesture.

Jane snapped the folder from Keith's hand and followed the agents down the stairs toward the cars that were parked. "When I am done with my research Keith, I will see you in court and I will get Jake back," she added at the bottom of the steps.

She walked away with her S.H.I.E.L.D. escorts, wondering why she was being "relocated" to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Honestly, it did not really matter. At least they would have been able to pull her off of Keith before she killed him.

She climbed into the SUV, taking one last look at her ex and son before Agent Romanoff shut the door to lock her inside.

The cars pulled away from the curb and headed down the street.

They entered the interstate and that is when she finally spoke up. "So, any particular reason why I was not notified of this relocation?" she asked.

"Your research has accelerated over the past two years with Dr. Selvig," Coulson replied to her question. "You are being relocated to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main facility and working with Stark Industries representative…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jane blurted out. "I am going to be working with _the_ Tony Stark?"

"Maybe not directly at first," he replied, "but with members of his technology department as well as Dr. Selvig. Mr. Stark may come in to inspect results as they become available. You will be reporting in to Nick Fury directly."

"Excellent," she mumbled as she looked out the window. She was going to a secure government facility to be locked up and used for her knowledge.

Agent Romanoff who was sitting in the seat next to her finally said something. "Your son, quite adorable," the redhead said.

Jane was surprised. Normally Agent Romanoff was more direct to action than emotional. "Yeah," she replied. "He's my little miracle. Wish he did not have to stay with his father, but I guess if I am going to cooped up in a lab, then this was probably a good thing for him."

"You'll see him soon," the agent said. "It's not like we are locking you up in a prison and you only get to see him for an hour once a month."

_So you say now_, she thought to herself as they continued toward wherever S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking her.

The caravan arrived outside her dilapidated studio apartment building. She was only renting it for the month until her divorce proceedings were over.

She climbed out of the car and walked toward the steps.

However, Agent Coulson stopped her procession into the her residence.

"We will be here at 0600 hours to pack up what you have and escort you to the airport," the agent said to her. "Please be ready to go promptly Dr. Kincaid."

"Nope," she said with a waving finger in his face. "Never legally changed it, which is actually a good thing because now I do not have to change my ID or license name all back. Oh, and I do not have a lot anyway so I will be packed and ready."

"Have a good evening Doctor Foster," Coulson added before she headed inside.

She half saluted him and headed into the building.

Once in the rundown cage elevator, Jane cranked the handle over to floor three to begin her ascent to her studio and leaned into the cage and exhaled. Her breath blew aside her hair.

She was exhausted. After being in court all day, not sleeping well on the futon bed that was provided for her, and eating out on non glorious food was messing up her day-to-day routines.

She wanted to go back to New Mexico and put up with her smelly old trailer and their new intern, Luis. She did not want to stay in Los Angeles any longer.

The elevator passed the second floor and she swore that she saw someone staring at her. This person was tall and had the appearance of an Asgardian.

Jane yanked the elevator handle to stop and turned back to the gate where she saw the person.

No one was there.

She reached with her fingers through the cage to stare down the long halls. No one was around except for a cat that was patrolling the hallway.

Maybe she was losing it. She reengaged the elevator and continued upward.

She opened the door to her unit and kicked it shut with her foot. Once she was locked inside, the heels were popped off, the jacket was yanked off to the floor, the skirt was unzipped, and she walked behind the screen into the bathroom.

Once the water was turned on, the soaker tub took its time getting filled, but soaking in it would give her some much needed relief.

After ordering some food, Jane started up the CD player with some music, a composition of water sounds and piano playing. She wanted to relax for a while with a glass of wine and a book at her side.

Her skin stung as it entered the water and rose to cover over the rest of her body. The water coated her flesh in satisfying relief. Her hair was gathered up in a pinchcomb to keep from having to dry it once she was done.

Taking a swig from the glass, Jane exhaled and allowed herself to go to her happy place.

But she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Moving with silent grace, someone walked past the suitcase, laptop bag, and other boxes that lay strewn in the living area.<p>

The energy coming from Jane Foster was intoxicating as Loki followed the essence through the chamber that she was living in. It was not hers, but she was living here for now. He followed her energy and the trail of clothing that littered the floor and found what he was seeking out.

The woman was asleep in the bath, completely unaware that he was there.

If he wanted to kill her right now, all it would take was to push her head below the water's surface. She would not stand a chance of trying to get back up.

Loki found on a table a small bag and in within, her hair brush that contained several small strands.

_Perfect_, he thought. He took some of the long brownish hairs and put them into a small pouch on his belt.

Jane Foster made a soft sound and turned her head to face in his direction. It appeared as if she was dreaming.

He could not resist his inner nature. He wanted to play with the silly mortal just for a little bit before returning to the Enchantress with the hair sample for her spell.

Coming to kneel before the edge of the bath, Loki's hand moved ever so delicately toward her frame of her chin. His fingers moved along her skin, causing her to move and face him.

This is where the fun part would start.

Jane Foster's eyes opened and faced him.

She sat up with a start. "Thor," she said the name of his brother.

And indeed he appeared to her in the shape of his brother Thor, only to tease and taunt her for a bit.

"Hello my love," he said to her.

She looked around in befuddlement. "How…how did you know where I was?" she asked.

He smoothed along her face again, wet from dipping it into the water. "I will always find you," Loki told her. "No matter where you are, no matter how much time passes, I will always know where you are."

The gap between them grew shorter and he eventually locked lips with her. He was unaware of how passionate it would become or that Jane Foster moved a wet arm to wrap around his neck.

He was really getting into it…when there was a knock to the door.

The shock was enough to send Jane Foster under the surface of the water in surprise.

And it would provide Loki with his chance to escape and make her think she was dreaming.

Loki retreated away, vanishing in a smoky mist.

* * *

><p>Jane noticed that she had fallen under the water when she heard a noise while kissing with Thor. Was she really kissing him or was it all a dream?<p>

She surfaced and took in a deep breath; spitting out water from her nose and mouth.

Another knock to her door.

Thor was nowhere to be found.

She climbed out of the tub, wrapped in a towel, and headed to the door.

"You order Kung Pao chicken?" the delivery man brought the food to her door.

"Yeah," she replied. "One second while I get my purse." Again, she scanned the room and saw that she was the only one there. It had to have been a dream; a very vivid, erotic dream.

"Weird," she whispered and reached for her purse and wallet.

Loki stared there grinning with an invisible cloak around him so she would not be able to see him. He had the hair sample that he needed for his poison.

Now to get back to the Enchantress.


	4. Chapter 4  Dreams

_I finally got a chance to finish Chapter Four...a little more discovery about the war and Jane's relationship with Keith. Remember to review readers__, because the ending is awesome, but I have to write the middle portion. Without reviews, I may withhold the end._

* * *

><p><em><span>S.H.E.I.L.D. safe house #23<span>_

The morning came around far too quickly, but maybe that was because she did not sleep very well after the bizarre events from last night. Nearly drowning in a bathtub after seeing and making out with Thor tends to do that to people.

After she had cleaned up and sat down to her food, Jane called Jake at home to make sure that he was OK. The divorce procedures no doubt upset him and she wanted to let him know how much she loved him and that everything was going to work out.

Jake had been spouting off about how she was going to work in some secret government lab. Probably going to dissect aliens or build weapons against them.

_Note to self_; _tell Keith no more science fiction movies._

But after nodding off for a couple hours, Jane got up and packed up what had been removed from her luggage.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson was at her door promptly at six in the morning as he said he would be. Extra escorts were there to grab her items, but he was the one to take her down to the car under the cover of darkness.

The van was completely blacked out so she did not know where she was going. She knew it was to an airport where she would be transported to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

After the ride in the helicopter, she landed on the private island of her new home and was escorted into the building.

She was searched head-to-toe for any weaponry, given a brand new ID, and all her gear was searched and scanned. It was like being strip searched without the taking off of her clothes.

"Please follow me Dr. Foster," Agent Coulson said as she was to follow him down the corridor.

The aide pushing her cart with all her gear on it followed them down the hall.

As she watched, Jane observed several rooms that were marked for individual members for weapon's storage. One was labeled Captain Steve Rogers / Cap. America, another Dr. Bruce Banner, a third with Iron Man / Mr. Tony Stark, a third had the symbol of a black widow spider on the door, and many more markings that she saw while walking.

She finally made her way to a room that was labeled Room 23.

"Here we are," Coulson told her, "Safe House room #23." The door was opened by him and she entered.

It was a very simple room with kitchenette, a small washroom. The small twin bed in the room with the desk across the way that was built into the wall reminded her of a large dorm room.

It would need a little livening up once she was able to unpack.

"I trust this will suffice for you Doctor Foster?" he asked her.

"I have seen dorm rooms smaller than this," she replied. "This will be more than sufficient. What about the food…"

"Establish a list of food you would like," Coulson interrupted her. "Charles will be back here in the morning to retrieve the list and return with your items. Take today to get settled and rest. You start work on Monday."

"Thanks," Jane answered and was left alone with her gear.

Over the course of a couple of hours, she used the hammer and nails in a drawer to hang photos of her parents, her and Keith (during happier times), Jake in his black and white baseball uniform, and finally one of her, Darcy and Erik in New Mexico.

She had her own sheets and blanket to which she adorned the bed so it looked more like home.

Once the bed was all decorated, she put her clothes in the provided chest of drawers and in the closet and placed her bathroom gear on the vanity.

She was establishing her list when the door opened and a knock was added after the fact.

"Knock knock," the familiar voice said.

It was her mentor, Erik Selvig coming to visit.

"Erik," she said his name.

She and her mentor embraced for a brief moment.

"How are you?" he asked. "I see you got your Doctorate Degree taken care of, Doctor Foster."

"Yeah. It wasn't easy getting published on wormhole relativity and time continuums while raising a very colicky and rambunctious baby at the same time."

"I heard about your divorce too," Erik said, leaning on the counter. "I am sorry."

"Oh, I am over Keith and his games. I am just glad that Jake going to be well taken care of while I attempt this new discovery of portal generation. I hear that we are being funded by Tony Stark and his science division."

"Yeah," Erik said. "It really is great. We are going to be exploring this artifact that they found back in the forties. It has great power potential and we are going to see if we can actually power it enough to be able open a portal to another world."

A dream that she had; hoping that opening a portal that would lead them to Thor's world and she could be reunited with him.

"Well I see that you do not have food yet," Erik suggested. "Why don't we head to the cafeteria located on the other side of the island? Not the greatest food, but it sure is better than nothing."

"Why not? Give us a chance to get caught up."

The two of them headed out of her room and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Muselheim <span>_

The sun was beginning to go down in the tent city that housed the Asgardian sides of the war front. Night patrols walked along the perimeter fencing while many soldiers huddled around fires to eat and relax.

Prince Thor Odinson returned to his tent for the night. He had snuck out for an important errand that he needed to run before he forgot to do it.

He remembered what he had done as he sauntered to his bed inside his task. He had ventured to the messenger that they had brought with them. In his tent, he had access to the portal stream, which could send messages and goods back to Asgard or anywhere they needed.

The prince paid him generously to pass a package along to Midgard. It was a small red satchel with a golden cord wrapped around it. He only hoped that it would reach Jane.

When the messenger said that he could not locate Jane Foster, he rerouted the package to Darcy Lewis. That person he was able to find and sent the satchel through to her location.

Where was Jane then? He had always been able to locate her with Heimdall's aid, but for some reason she was unable t be sensed.

Thor hoped and prayed that she was OK.

When this war was over, he would go to her as Sif suggested. He needed to tend the curiosity in his heart.

He reclined onto his pillow and fur covered bed.

An arm came to wrap itself around his midsection.

Sif was pleasantly asleep next to him. His feelings for Sif had grown since she was around him all the time. She comforted him in times of need and was able to satisfy his needs on a physical level.

But she was not Jane. Only Jane could satisfy him completely.

He shut his eyes and headed into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The dream was intense. His wrestled with his emotions, caused his heart to race, and temperature to rise.<em>

_He was unable to control the sensations of his mind nor what was being shown to him._

_Thor stood in the decimations of Midgard. The town where he had met Jane was nearly destroyed, as it had once before when the Destroyer attacked._

_"Jane," he called for her. "Jane!"_

_"Thor," a voice called in return._

_From the dust-storm around, Jane appeared from the darkness. She wore a white dress that cutoff at the knees and conformed to her lovely figure._

_He ran to her and embraced her tightly in his arms; lifting her from the ground._

_"I've missed you," she said to him._

_His hand smoothed down her mane, which he used to pull her head back so they could kiss._

_"I have missed you," he added in between the tender kisses. "I am so glad that you are safe. I have been in fear since my brother threatened your life."_

_"Your brother…" and she grunted in pain as her body was pushed against him._

_Thor looked and saw a dagger's blade of solid ice was plunged into her back. It had gone nearly up to the hilt into her flesh._

_He looked up and saw Loki was there. He tipped his helmet to him._

_"As I promised, brother," Loki said before he vanished into the dust._

_Thor cradled her body down to the ground and saw the tip of the blade had passed through her abdomen. Blood poured down the front of her body and covered his hand as he tried to keep it in._

_"No," he begged her. "Stay with me Jane. Stay with me."_

_"Thor," Jane uttered his name before she turned her head to the side and exhaled powerfully._

_Jane had died in his arms._

_"No!" he howled into the sky._

* * *

><p>Thor snapped awake from where he lied, sitting up sharply and nearly tearing the muscles in his back. He was trying to catch his breath, but was finding it too difficult to do so.<p>

Sif awoke next to him. "My lord, what is wrong?" she asked in a frantic tone.

He could not calm down.

"Help!" she called and ran to the entrance of their tent. "I need help in here!"

Fandral and Volstagg were first to arrive followed by Hogun.

"What is wrong?" Volstagg asked.

"He's hyperventilating," she said. "I cannot calm him down. You, Fandral, go! Summon their majesties and Eir the healer here at once. Go!"

Fandral made haste to her words.

"Help me get him to the floor," she asked for help from Volstagg.

He needed no help as he was able to get her lover down to the floor. He used his strength to keep him still.

"What brought this on?" Volstagg asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think he may have had a nightmare."

"Must have been intense to bring about such a reaction," Hogun added in observation.

"Jane," their master uttered the name of the mortal from Midgard again. "Jane. I have to get to her…before Loki…does..."

And he fainted to the floor.

Sif finally realized that Jane Foster was what had brought this on. What had she done to him now in order to elicit this type of fear in her lord?

* * *

><p>After several hours of waiting, Queen Frigg walked out from the veiled area of the tent and met the rest of the warriors along with her husband who were waiting patiently for her word.<p>

"He is resting comfortably," she announced to them. "I believe he had what mortals call a nightmare or night terror; a dream so powerful that it affected his health in the present. He used to have nightmares as a child, but never this powerful."

"It was all about Jane Foster," Sif said, "the mortal from Earth. He claims that he saw her die at his brother's hand."

Odin looked to them through his eye. "Right before Loki and Thor began their last battle," he confessed as he had seen the fight while in the confines of the Odinsleep, "Loki had threatened the life of Miss Foster. It is what got Thor to inevitably engage in battle with him."

"Had he made any attempt on Miss Foster's life my lord?" Fandral asked.

"Even though it is against what I desire for my son," Odin told them, "I have been watching out for Jane since resuming control of my house. For the past ten years, Jane has conceived a child of her own, married another man, and became very successful. She has been well."

"With no attack from Loki?" Sif asked.

"No," Odin replied, a touch of anger in his voice. "Loki has been biding his time in Jotunheim. He has made no attempt on Miss Foster as of yet."

"Husband," Frigg spoke to him, "we must give Thor leave from the battle and allow his mind to be comforted that Jane is well. The war can be won without him here."

"I will not see that a war is lost because of a mortal. If I must, I will send an agent there to watch over her. This battle has been going on for the better part of four years. I will see that Surt is reminded of who rules the nine realms."

Odin left the briefing area and would no doubt be returning to Asgard.

Frigg stood there looking at the faces of her people.

"I will stay with you and make sure that Thor is nursed back to health," she told them. "I want this war to end and soon. With Thor at the helm, victory soon is assured."

The rest of the warriors returned to their tents while Sif and Frigg headed inside Thor's tent to tend to him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how I wonder that you wonder about what Thor sent through the portal to Jane.<em>

_Remember what I said about the reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5 Passionate Poison

_This one is a shortie, but a goodie. It had to go in a chapter by itself. Remember to review because if you haven't guessed already, the action is picking up. You want to see if she lives or dies, don't you._

_Of note: Alydia Rackham gave me the idea of the language of flowers so I have to give her props where needed!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Vanaheim<em>

The magical island of Vanaheim rested comfortably in the golden sunlight that rained down upon its gardens of green and budding floral. The Vanir people who inhabited the island worked in the fields, harvesting the food they would need and send out to the other realms.

Vanir magicians, the people who ruled the island, sent out their pages to retrieve magical herbs to which they would use in their potions and spell castings.

Amora skipped happily into her hedge maze outside her small castle that rested over a cavern. She found a small tree, a cypress growing along the grassy wall and plucked limb ever so sharply. Near another wall, she found an oleander flower that she was careful to not touch the petals. She also plucked from a wall of roses a large black rose without skipping a beat. The Enchantress also took some witch hazel from the basket nearest her cave door and returned into her dwelling.

A boiling cauldron was awaiting her. Steam evaporated into the air as the liquid inside was boiling gently over an open fire.

She petted the cypress greens with her fingers and very carefully, plucked each one from the branch and dropped it into the cauldron. It floated on the surface and finally succumbed to the potion.

"A simple flower," she said as she stared at the black rose in her hand. "Who knew your purpose was meant for death and destruction when mixed with the right ingredients."

Amora popped the rose of its stem and watched it land into the mixture as well. It burned away into ash.

Taking a large limb, she stirred the mixture until it had all transformed into the same universal mix.

"Now," she said, "if Loki would hurry with the element to add to this, we can get this girl poisoned and then move on to other exploits."

"I think not," a voice whispered in her ear as they magically appeared behind her.

Amora screamed out in shock and whipped around to see that Loki Odinson had appeared behind her.

"How…" she asked in shock.

"I am a master of magic Enchantress," he said to her. "I can come and go as I please, appear and disappear to anyone in a fleeting thought, even you."

"A trick I hope that you will teach me someday," she asked.

Loki smiled and displayed a small emerald bag in his hand. "I trust you were waiting for this."

"Haven't you," she replied. "What did you bring for me?"

He removed several small strands of hair that were knotty and torn. "Her hair," the prince answered. "Should suffice for the potion I take it."

"Drop it in and we shall see."

Loki outstretched his arm and gently released the hairs from his fingers. They softly floated down into the concoction and sank into the gelatinous mix.

The potion flamed brightly and cooled.

Amora took a small prism shaped crystal, tied a string around it, and submerged it into the mix. "Once this crystal absorbs the poison's essence, it will be ready for you. You should see what I have done to create such a vile plague."

"What will it do to the lovely Jane Foster?" he inquired.

"Ah ah ah," she waved a finger at him. "Now would you want me to spoil the surprise instead of you drinking in every painful moment that she will endure?"

Loki smiled evilly and watched as she extracted the crystal from the potion.

"I have done my part. How do you expect to get this to Jane Foster without being anywhere near her?"

The Prince smiled again. "I do not have to worry about going to her. She will come to me."

And he laughed as his eyes returned to the crystal.

* * *

><p><em>Oh what will happen to Miss Jane, I wonder...wait I already have that part written. You are going to have to review, post it out there about my story, and get more reviews if you want to see what happen to her<em>


	6. Chapter 6 Treasures

_, my loyal readers here is Chapter Six. You will finally see what was sent through the portal for Jane...and it is totally cool. I will not tell you what the necklace means because that is the whole crutch of later chapters. _

_Also, Darcy returns to the storyline and a revelation of what happened to them that brought Keith into Jane's life is finally revealed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was another day, but Jane Foster and Erik Selvig were released for a one hour recess outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. to purchase any items that they may have wanted for their dormitory rooms where they would live until their research was completed.<p>

They received a phone call from their former intern Darcy Lewis who was visiting the area with her new fiancé, Lucas who was attending school at Loyola.

They arranged with her to meet for an early dinner at a bar that was very familiar to them. The first time that they had been here, they were drinking to their accomplishments in getting a contract in astral-science, but most of them spent the next several days in the hospital after the car crash.

It was ironic that they were returning to that bar in particular, but this place symbolized a new start for all of them.

Once Darcy arrived, they all took their seats at a table.

She passed around her new engagement ring, a whopping two caret emerald cut diamond. Apparently, her husband-to-be came from money.

"So I met Lucas in an advanced study course," Darcy was saying. "We debated against each other over which person had jurisdictional control over evidence processing at the University of New Mexico. We went on for over twenty minutes. Once our debate was done, he asked me out for a drink." She took a swig of the beer bottle in her hand.

"And you got engaged to him?" Erik asked.

"That happened after date eleven," Darcy replied. "We find that we debate over almost everything and have a great time doing it…and then some…"

"Ah, OK. No details," he begged her not to divulge anything more.

"Oh, speaking of details," Darcy said as she reached for her purse. "When did I become your mule Jane?"

"Mule?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"This was delivered outside my hotel room in Los Angeles," Darcy added, pulling out the velvet red bag with golden string. "I do not know how they found me, but it was addressed to you."

Jane took the satchel in her hands and pulled open the top from the gold string. She looked in and closed the bag suddenly in her tight grip.

"What is it Jane?" her mentor asked.

"This is what we get for coming back to a bar where the three of us nearly died," she said. "This place is eerie and brings back old memories."

"What?" Darcy blasted.

She reached in and pulled out a shimmering necklace. The chains radiated with a light and created a duel chain surround. One set of chains was platinum and the other was encrusted with diamonds.

Hanging on the end was a polished stone orb that had a large engraved platinum X layered over the top of it.

Inside was a small card that was written in a language that she did not know.

"What do you think it says?" Jane asked as she passed the card to Erik.

He looked and said, "I do not know."

Darcy peeked on the back. "The translation is on the back."

Jane took the card back and lightly turned it over.

_To my hero,_

_ For you to treasure as you are mine. Thor_

"How did he do this?" she asked.

"What?" Darcy asked and took the card to read it. "Wow…so he delivered a package to me to give to you. How would he know that we would be meeting up?"

"Well he is a god Darcy," Erik said. "He probably has people that look out for people like us."

Jane was putting it around her neck. The chainlinks shimmered against her dark hair. They watched as the solid white orb softly changed color to match the black shirt she was wearing.

"It's like a moodstone," the former intern said to her. "It changes color based on what you are wearing." She brought her green blouse sleeve underneath and watched it come to match with it. "That is so cool. But if he has people that look out or look in on us, don't you think he would know about a certain someone…"

She knew exactly who Darcy was referring too. Did Thor know about her relationship with Keith? Did he know about Jake?

What had been his reactions? What would be his reactions if he did not know already?

Everyone sat in silence as their meals arrived, but Jane's eyes were focused on the necklace that she had received.

They returned just in time for a royal chew out by Agent Coulson, but Erik and Jane explained that they had dinner with Darcy and that nothing happened. They did not need to be so controlling all the time.

Erik walked her to her quarters, gave her a hug, and said that he would see her tomorrow night for their first testing sequence.

Jane entered her room, took a shower, and changed into some comfortable pajamas. She observed that the orb changed color into a sea green to match the t-shirt and boxer shorts she wore.

She decided to play around with the stone by layering on red, blue, purple, green, and many other colors of clothing she owned. The orb changed every single time to match her clothing perfectly.

Talk about the ultimate fashion accessory.

She lied down on her bed and stared at the card that had been in the velvet bag. For you to treasure as you are mine, she read the words over and over again.

Did that mean he still cared for her even after all these years? Was he still planning on keeping his promise to her?

"_I give you my word, I will return for you_," he promised before kissing her hand.

That was ten years ago. Nine years ago, she got into a car accident that put her in a coma for forty-eight hours, seven years ago, she gave birth to a son, five years ago she got her doctorate degree, three years ago began her separation, and just now her marriage had been terminated.

So much had happened and not even one message or communication to her; letting her know that he was OK or what had happened.

Why did he all of a sudden care for her now?

All many thoughts to ponder when she had free time.

For now, she needed to sleep and get ready for her first major day of work tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my little readers, the ending has been written, but without reviews...will it ever be posted? I guess that is up to me. Remember to review the chapters.<em>


	7. Chapter 7 Someone close that open door

_OK, I am going to post the next two chapters, but the story is completed. I really want to be able to post it so please keep reviewing, ask me questions, provide suggestions, etc._

_Preview:_ _The poison...well, it arrives on Earth. This chapter is a doozy so make sure that you read it slowly and watch where the scenes change as there are many._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Will someone close that open door<strong>

It was near eleven at night when Dr. Jane Foster entered the testing facility where she and her mentor were supposed to arrive. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and scientists crawled all over the equipment and computers.

Inside the large wind-tunnel room that was cut off from the glass and a doorway, she observed a long platform with power lines that snaked across the floor to a generator platform. It was where the object that Erik said had been found in the desert would be located. The power lines would supply the power.

Jane had heard from people talking that they were going to be doing the first tests at night so not to strain the city power grid during peak periods in the day. That was before she heard that power was going to be supplied from an artifact that Tony Stark's father recovered in the 1940s.

She only hoped that one day she would be able to work with Tony Stark, the muse of her genius. Granted her inspiration to work hard on the portal research would one day allow her to reach Asgard and reunite with Thor, before him, Tony Stark had been her inspiration.

She slowly backed up to head out of the room when she bumped into someone or something.

"Excuse me," she said in surprise as she turned about to see whom she had run into.

Of all people, it had to be Tony Stark, the man that she was currently thinking about.

"No, excuse me," Tony Stark said. "My, you are much prettier than that S.H.I.E.L.D. photograph session did you justice, Dr. Foster."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark?" she said as she shook his hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," he replied. He allowed her to pass back into the laboratory. "Say, Dr. Foster…"

"Jane," she interjected.

"Jane," he said her name. "I may have a potential opening at Stark Industries for someone to run my Astrophysics and Sciences Section. I really cannot see you working in this bomb shelter of a laboratory for SHEILD without seriously wanting to kill something or someone."

"It is not my ideal job," she replied to his potential job offer. "But I am glad to be working on this portal project."

"Well, think about it," Tony said as the commotion of the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. was walking into the room. "Oh by the way, nice necklace," he added in pointing to it.

Jane looked down at the necklace she had received magically. "Oh, thank you."

Erik arrived with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. One agent had a briefcase handcuffed and chained from his wrist to the handle of the case.

What was in there?

"Dr. Foster," Commander Nick Fury greeted her. "Mr. Stark," he greeted him in a slightly lesser kind way.

"A pleasure Commander Fury," Stark answered back. "Dr. Foster and I were getting acquainted since we will be working together for some time to come."

"A job that I am sure can be discussed on other time," Fury chastised him. "Officer, the case."

The officer brought the case to the metal table.

Erik came and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Just wait till you see what is in there," he whispered to Jane Foster.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"A power source," he added. "Dr. Selvig has spent the past couple of years analyzing this and we have come to the conclusion that this small fragment could be the key to opening gateways to other worlds."

Jane looked up at Erik.

"Dr. Foster has been brought in with her extensive and personal knowledge of portals and gateways," the commander added in; pointing to her and she gave a light wave. "She will be able to calculate the amount of energy from the artifact that Dr. Howard Stark, father of Mr. Stark here, will need in order to use its power to one day, open a portal to another world."

Jane smiled with joy. That object that Fury was indicating to would be the key to proving all her research and theories to work. She would no longer be a joke to the scientific community.

Not only that, she would finally get to be back with the man she had loved and missed for almost a decade.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L  
><em>

_Nightfall_

Night came on and the city was starting to quiet down. However, SHEILD's island off the coast was working hard as they prepared to give the artifact a test run.

Dr. Jane Foster was working with her star charts to implant coordinates into the computer. She was calculating the constellations and the notes within her notebook. With her notes and hours of research alongside her mentor, they had the approximate guess as to where Asgard was located.

Commander Fury came over to supervise. She made her case for locking on to Asgard and not another realm. At least Asgard would be a friendly territory and there were allies there that would not attempt to attack Earth.

He gave his approval for those coordinates to be inserted into the computer and she did as instructed.

The town had been "advised" that the city's power grid was going to be having technical issues and the power may fluctuate. It was a cheap lie that S.H.I.E.L.D. produced, but it would allow them to test the generator.

Jane got a quick look at the artifact as it was pulled from the case with some sort of tool.

Erik was by her as their eyes were locked on the glowing cube.

It was taken to a small disc dais at the edge of the room and inserted into a chamber just above the power unit.

It was coming along.

The people that were no longer needed were dismissed, but Jane, Erik, Fury, Tony Stark, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and officers remained.

Each put on a set of radiation goggles and gloves in case of any backlash from using the artifact.

"Dr. Selvig, are we ready to begin?" Commander Fury asked.

"We are good to go," Erik said. "Shall I begin the initial power up sequence?"

"You are cleared to begin," Fury gave the order.

Erik Selvig came over to her and they locked eyes with each other. "Here we go," he said to her.

And she smiled wide before putting on her goggles.

The switch was hard to push up to the on position, but Jane assisted him in pushing it to activation.

The electricity snaked down the power-lines toward the tesseract. It was slow to start glowing, but it finally started to accept the power supplying it.

It began to get brighter and brighter, but still nothing was happening. The ball in the center of the dais just grew to take up the space on the platform, but nothing was happening.

Perhaps the coordinates were wrong. Maybe the power supply was all wrong.

There were so many variables that would need to be tested before they tried again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jotunheim<span>_

Loki watched from his viewing glass a group on Midgard was using the Asgardian relic that he had personally seen when he visited years ago; by taking over the mind of Jane Foster's former teacher.

He had influenced him to take another look and research into a potential doorway to access Midgard personally.

But what enlightened him more was that Jane Foster was standing right by her teacher. This was going to be very easy.

Amora the Enchantress stood by him holding a small box that contained the death crystal within. It had to be kept safe and no one else could touch it until it was meant to be used.

Otherwise, this would have all been for naught.

"Is that her?" Amora asked.

"That is Jane Foster," Loki replied.

"Pretty for a Midgardian," she answered back.

He gave her a look. "I told you that she would come to me," he told her. "Now I just need to connect a portal that I create to the one that she is trying to create. Once they do, she is mine."

He snatched the box from her hands, grabbed his scepter, and then pointed it toward the mirror.

His looking glass glowed brightly. His power and energy were being drained, but he knew that once Jane was infected with his poisoned crystal, he would be able to get his energy back.

The doors connected and he was able to see the humans, but he made it so that they would not be able to see him.

"Jane," he called out to her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth<span>_

"Jane," the room heard a voice call out from the portal.

Jane Foster stared into the void of the portal as she slowly took off her glasses. Had they done it? Had they established a connection?

"What the hell was that?" Tony Stark said.

"Jane, it's me," the voice called out to her again. "I can see you Jane."

She felt entranced and started walking away from the control console toward the light. It was as if she did not have control over her own body.

"Who are you?" she called into the portal. "How do you know…?"

"Jane, its Thor," the voice said to her. "Come towards me. Help me to come through."

Tony reached out for her, but she shook it off.

"It's Thor," she told him. "I have to help him."

"How do you know it is him?" he asked. "For all we know this could be a trap."

"Jane, I had to stay behind to destroy the bridge," the voice called out to her. "I did not want to do it, but I had to stop my brother Loki. He was going to destroy an entire race if I did not stop him." There was a pause. "Jane, the portal is weak and I cannot pass through it," the voice called out. "Please, give me your hand and I can pass through and return to you."

"Bad idea," Agent Coulson said out loud.

"It's OK," she said. "I trust him." She put her glasses back on again to prevent the light from burning her eyes.

She drew closer and closer to the portal opening. Jane also got more scared as she drew closer. She did not know if this was reality or a dream. She also did know that if she brought Thor through, what would happen to her?

But her heart pulled her closer to the doorway.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jotunheim<span>_

She was falling for it. This stupid human was actually falling for Loki's ruse, the Enchantress thought. This human thought that she was communicating with Asgard and with Thor.

The brunette female stepped up to the steps and was about ready to stick her hand out to him.

"Thor," Jane Foster said to the portal. "Where have you been?"

Loki smiled as he pulled the crystal from the box. "I have been trying to find my way to you," he said to the portal. "Please Jane, I have been trying to come to Earth, but I could not find a way. You have opened the door for me. Let me come to Midgard for you. Let me be with you."

Jane's face lit up with a gorgeous smile…just before she reached out with her hand.

"You're mine," he said and stuck his hand with the crystal through the mirror.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth<span>_

Jane reached her hand to where her fingertips were just about to pass through the warm, radiant light. It wasn't painful and she was reaching further to see if Thor was about to grab her hand.

Suddenly, a hand reached through the portal and grabbed her sharply around her wrist and forearm. It was a tight grip, but the alarming thing was that it was not Thor's hand. The flesh was of a blue tinted color and covered in carvings.

She had been tricked.

"Help!" she howled.

Coulson and the rest of the agents charged for her.

She could barely hear Tony Stark shouting, "Close the portal."

But she looked back as a second hand slammed onto the top of her forearm. It was painful and it burned upon impact with her skin.

The pressure of the attack was enough to send her flying off the platform to the floor. She curled into a ball and held her wrist in her hand.

Coulson was there to check on her, but he turned his gaze to the window when they heard a different voice mock them.

"Pathetic humans," the voice that she did not recognize say to them. "Watch as my precious poison slowly and painfully destroys the life of Jane Foster." The person laughed before the portal closed.

Jane writhed on the floor, her arm freezing, but burning at the same time. It was so painful that it was getting hard for her to breathe.

She was panicking at her stupidity.

Tony Stark rushed down to Jane Foster's side and was trying to get her to look up at him, but her eyes were shut tight and she wept as she clinched her forearm.

He slowly pulled away her fingers so he could get a look at what was causing her her pain. Her flesh looked like it was burned, but the skin crawled and shifted where the burn was. It was as if whatever struck her had seeped into her body.

He about vomited when he saw it move.

"What is it Mr. Stark?" Commander Fury came over to check on her.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's not natural because it is moving under her skin and absorbing. Like a parasite."

Dr. Erik Selvig was with him as well, trying to get Jane to remain conscious. His hand wicked away the beads of sweat across her skin.

"She's burning up," Selvig told him.

"OK, we have to get her to a hospital, now!" Tony demanded. He lifted her up from the floor and began to carry her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Coulson asked.

"I am taking her outside to my car," he told them. "You are welcome to follow if you would like."

"What hospital?" Pepper Potts, his assistant who had been watching from the connecting laboratory asked, apparently ready to call.

"Call Cedars," he said. "Dr. Keith Kincaid, her former husband, is Chief of Trauma Center over there. He'll have some pull on getting her treated."

The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were trying to ask questions and give him orders, but he did not listen or care about what they thought.

Jane Foster's life was on the line.

* * *

><p><em>I have to admit that I am really in love with the Loki character since reading "Fallen Star" by Alydia Rackham so these chapters where Loki is evil toward Jane are hard to write. Please stick with and review!<em>


	8. Chapter 8 Casualty of War

_OK, for those of you that are wondering what the black crystal is going to do to Jane, here you are (If you do not know what I am talking about, go back to Chapter 5 and catch up). This might get to anyone with a weak stomach so be forewarned._

_Oh and for those that did not like Dr. Keith Kincaid before, you might like him now after you read this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Casualty of War<strong>

_Earth_

The EMT team pushed the stretcher through the swinging doors of the emergency room that had Jane Foster's body laid out on it.

They were rushing her in, even though she was semi-coherent, but things were a little fuzzy around her. She was extremely hot across her face and body, causing her skin to crawl.

Doctors were yelling things that she was trying to take in. Something about fainting, elevated cardiac levels, shallow breathing, and a rapidly increasing fever.

While she was pushed, she was onslaughted by the scent of Armani cologne in her nose. She only knew the brand because she smelt it for the better part of four years.

"Jane," a cloudy voice said her name and blurred out the bright lights that were overhead.

"Keith," she uttered his name.

"What happened?" Keith's voice asked the other people as they passed into another room.

"That's classified," one of the suits told him.

Keith used his eye light to peer into her sockets and she tried to fuss to get it away from her.

"Eyes are reactive," her ex's voice said to the people. "Jane," he came to hold her face in his warm hands, "Jane, I need you to tell me what happened. How do I treat you?"

"Portal opened," she blurted out before S.H.I.E.L.D. could stop her. "Attacked by someone. Really tired…can't breathe."

"OK," he replied. "I need an oxygen mask. Get me a full chem panel with all counts for known diseases and contagions," he barked the orders to the nurses. He looked to the burn marking on her forearm. "What is this?"

"Frostbite," she hissed from underneath the mask. "It burns."

"I need Doctor Phillips from Dermatology," Keith ordered. "I am going to take a skin graft for him to analyze." He looked down at her, combing her hair aside her face. "Jane, I am going to sedate you, just a little bit, so I can cut some of the skin away from your arm. You will not feel a thing."

"I sure hope not," she replied.

Keith nodded and that was the last thing before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Keith Kincaid looked up at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had brought his ex-wife to him for examination. This reminded him of the time when they had met; when Jane had been rushed into the ER almost eight years ago. Back then, he was pulling her out of a coma from the car that had tail boned into her side of the car.<p>

He was the first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes for the first time after the accident. Keith even remembered that her dark sparkling eyes were the loveliest he had ever seen.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a scapula. He would need it for taking the skin graft.

The black marking on Jane's right arm looked like a burn mark, but it had the appearance of being a frostbite wound as well. What was this?

As he cut away the skin from a small section, he noticed that the blood was a little discolored; darker pigments could be seen meshed in with the red cells.

What had happened to Jane at her lab?

The sample was taken and placed into a container. He sealed and taped it shut.

"To the lab, stat!" he ordered and rolled back in the stool to be at Jane's side.

The nurse made haste from the lab with the skin and the blood that was taken.

He closed his eyes and then looked up to the agents that surrounded the exam room's edge. His hand smoothed her hairline while she was conked out from the sedatives.

Her research had to have something to do with this; he knew it in his bones.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Keith was reporting the blood test results that had been done in the lab and brought down to him personally. He stood in a room with Mr. Tony Stark, the famous billionaire and hero along with the agents and showed the blood sample on a slide that was magnified on a plasma screen mounted to the wall.<p>

"These are Jane's test results," Dr. Kincaid reported to the people in the room. "Her blood levels are showing an unknown element contained within her blood."

"What do you mean Dr. Kincaid?" a tall brutish man with an eye patch asked of him. "Some sort of virus."

"A pathogen most likely," he answered. "There is something in her blood that is targeting the red blood cells in Jane's bloodstream. It is attacking the healthy, oxygenated cells that leave her heart and lungs to provide these nutrients to her body."

"That is not good," Tony Stark blurted out, crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? You guys do not remember Anatomy from high school?" he also quipped in the insult.

"I am afraid that Mr. Stark is correct," Keith continued. "The pathogen is starting out slow at the burn site and is slowly moving through Jane's cardiovascular system. As it destroys the red blood cells," as he clicked through on a dramatization video on the screen, "Jane's body will slowly be deprived of oxygen."

"Which inevitably could kill her," Tony added in. Everyone looked to him as to how he knew this information. "Oh geez, the body and its organs survive off oxygen that is filtered through the body. Without air, there is no life. Jane Foster's organs are going to slowly start shutting down because of the lack of oxygen."

"What about a transfusion?" the eye patch man asked again. "Giving her blood to restore what was lost."

"It would be merely delaying the inevitable," Keith said and was choking back on tears. "As her body begins to shut down, she will slip into a coma. Her body is going to forget how to function, how to breathe. Her fingers and lips will turn blue, causing what we call cyanosis in the medical profession. The final thing that will happen is Jane will start seizing and eventually…" He did not want to say it. This was the first time that a patient was getting to him, but this was his ex-wife, the mother of his son that was going to die from what had happened to her.

"Doctor," the eye patch guy requested that he say it, even though not directly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he shouted. "Jane is going to die. There, I said it!" And he slammed the clipboard down and left the room.

For some reason, he wanted to go to Jane and be with her right now.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury stood there and watched as Doctor Kincaid had left the room. He also observed as Tony Stark gave chase of the doctor, but he stood there; watching the slides of the dramatization as the blood cells that died would spread and inevitably kill the host.<p>

Namely, Doctor Foster.

"What should we do?" Phil Coulson, his lead official asked of him.

He thought for a moment. "We need to get the blood sample from the lab," he said. "We need to see if we can replicate and keep the sample alive."

"Yes sir," Coulson said and went off to complete his task.

It was true. A virus of this nature could one day prove to be very beneficial to S.H.I.E.L.D. It could even be used as a weapon.

There was much work still to do and he was needed back at the base.

Fury left the room and walked down the hall.

As he passed the room where Doctor Foster was, he heard cries within and stopped to look.

Jane Foster was sobbing with her arms wrapped around Doctor Kincaid. Tears streamed down her face. Her former spouse smoothed her hair in his hand and appeared to be weeping with her.

Their eyes met through the small square window.

Tony Stark was in the room with them and they locked eyes…right before Stark pulled the curtain shut to prevent him from seeing anymore.

Fury did feel bad for Doctor Foster, but through the breakthroughs that she had achieved thus far, they would be able to take the virus and use it against the people who did this to her.

She would be a simple casualty of war.

* * *

><p><em>How about that? Keith does still love Jane after all. He does not hate her. <em>

_That is some toxin in Jane's blood, huh? I came up with that after watching several episodes of NCIS and plague like films. I just combined it all together and voila, one magical poison that will kill her. _

_Review and let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9 Fiery fight to the death

_OK, it is the weekend prior to Thanksgiving and to show how thankful I am to my fans for sticking with me, I have decided to put the next chapter up for you. Enjoy! We return to Thor in the heat of battle against Surtur on Muselheim. Remember to review!_

_Surtur's character, if you have seen the Thor video game screencaps, that is sort of the inspiration behind the character only in a more "manageable" size.  
><em>

_I found that when I was doing this chapter, I listened to "Truth beneath the Rose" by Within Temptation. You can access it here on YouTube if you need to listen to it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – A fiery fight to the death<strong>

_Muselheim _

The castle gates of the fire demon lord Surtur rested just beyond the craggy jags where Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and the armies of Asgard were now hiding. With the advancement of their legion, Surtur's forces were forced back into the confines of the castle and village walls.

Victory was nearly in the hands of the Asgardians. They just needed to take the palace and force their king into surrendering to them.

Thor slowly looked over the edge and saw that there were archers in the towers ready to pounce on them. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

He lowered back down to join the warriors who were about to invade the castle.

"My friends, we have been waiting for this moment for many years now," he said. "It is time that we bring home victory." He then stood so that all his army could see him. "For Asgard!" he shouted raising Mjolnir high above him

"Asgard!" all the men shouted raising their swords in support of their prince.

"Charge!" he commanded, holding his weapon out before him.

The infantry, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and himself charged over the rocks that separated them from the palace and moat of lava running hard toward their destiny.

* * *

><p>The demons of Muspelheim all stared down as the infidels of Asgard were coming over the rock wall that separated the village and castle from the fiery wasteland that surrounded them.<p>

How was it that the Asgardians found their palace? It was surrounded by miles of mountains with only a few exits and entrances in or out. The lava rivers were treacherous to cross alone, but the plateau where the palace was located was now swarming with Asgardians.

A tower guarded ordered archers to fire upon them in their native tongue.

Arrows ablaze with fiery tips flew through the air toward the Asgardians…and several of them fell.

From the sky above, the dragon like creatures looked up and watched as rocks of fire came flying, from catapults no doubt, at the walls.

Chunks of black stone fell from their foundations and holes would begin to allow the Asgardian soldiers access.

The commanding officer spoke to his second, "Warn Master Surtur and his queen," it spoke in tongue. "Order them to leave. Prince Thor and his forces were about to enter the palace."

The soldier left, but the commander was going to fight to the end.

* * *

><p>Thor arrived outside the main gates and knew that there was only one way to bring the doors down for them to have access.<p>

He took Mjolnir in hand and spun his trusty weapon around above his head. The wind alone brought him off his feet and high above the palace walls.

He watched as the demons were trying to strike him with their arrows, but there was nothing they could do to defeat his powers.

Once he had the required lightning and energy that he needed, Thor unleashed his full-force on the castle gates. Wind and lightning unleashed a fervent attack that the doors attempted to buckle against, but eventually shattered against his mighty force.

The Asgardian forces cheered as he came back to the ground to join them.

The five of them led the charge through the open gates for their soldiers to follow the way.

Thor and his friends ran down the main walkway toward the main residence door.

* * *

><p>From an elevated level balcony, Lord Surtur watched as his castle and kingdom were on the verge of collapse as the Asgardian forces, led by their brash and over-zealous leader Prince Thor were invading.<p>

He returned into his throne room where his queen was being escorted out of the chamber. Though a bloodthirsty king, he did not want anything to happen to his eternal companion.

She kissed her clawed hand and pressed it to his chest.

It was their sign of affection for one another.

And she left the throne room.

One of his leading commanders arrived to him. He told him, "The Asgardians are here and coming for you."

"I will deal with them," Surt told him so his minion could understand him. "Fight to the end."

Going back to his black throne, he pulled out his golden bladed sword. If he was going to die, he would go down with his flaming sword in hand. It was his ultimate weapon, one that he had hoped to take to Asgard and cut off the head of his oppressor, Lord Odin Allfather.

Now it appeared that he would be fighting his son, Prince Thor Odinson.

He was just a boy however. He would take care of him.

* * *

><p>Fandral attacked a fiery monster of Muselheim by cutting a large swipe across his chest.<p>

Hogun unleashed an attack of ferocity with his mace, causing severe damage at the neck and taking a sword in his other hand to stake another one in the head.

Volstagg with his axe swung hard and decapitated a demon. Its head bobbed on the floor and landed near Sif.

Sif however was spinning around, twirling her duel-bladed sword to cut off heads and slice mortal wounds into the royal guard that stood outside the throne room doors.

Thor took Mjolnir and pounded several demons to death with his force.

Finally, the door was clear.

"You four," Thor ordered, "continue to eliminate the guards in the palace. I have a score to finally settle with Lord Surtur."

Sif came to him, breathing heavily from the battle. "Come back to us," she whispered to him just before she placed a hand on his cheek.

Thor kissed the inside of her palm and stared down into her eyes. "I do not what I would have done without you Sif," he said to her. "Gods be with you."

She smiled and they went running after group of guards that were approaching.

* * *

><p>He turned to the throne room doors and used Mjolnir to force them open.<p>

Slowly and confidently, he entered the massive throne room. However, there was no one there.

"Surt!" he called his enemy's name. "I have come to challenge you!"

There was an echoing laughter.

"Have you now?" the voice of his enemy reverberated about him and the chamber. "What makes you worthy of even stepping before me?"

"I am Thor Odinson," he introduced himself. "My people are in the process of bringing down your forces. Soon, there will be nothing left for you to rule. The time of your defeat has come."

Surtur's voice laughed again. "I will not cease until life has been taken from me," the voice continued to mock him. "I initially wanted the life of your father's, but I suppose watching his son die at my hands will give me the vengeance I long for."

"Then we shall see demon. Show yourself."

"So be it."

Thor suddenly had to look up as Surtur came down upon him, a sword of flames in his hand. He barely had the time to get his hammer up to block the attack, but did as his legs collapsed beneath him.

Surtur was much larger in height and stature than he was, but that would not sway him from the battle. He resembled him with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, just of the fire realm.

Swooshes and swipes, strikes and blocks, the battle between the prince and lord was intense. It destroyed many of the stain-glass windows and art pieces that were on prominent display in homage to their leader.

But Thor was determined to win this fight.

* * *

><p>Sif and her friends were nearly completed with the royal guard and were taking on the last remnants of the other guards who were retreating from the outside to the castle; thinking they would be safe inside.<p>

Not so much, she thought.

Fandral and Hogun imprisoned a large group within a container, a portal dome that would keep them secured until they relinquished power from one of the crystal points.

Not that it would happen anytime for a while. They were prisoners of war.

Once she was done imprisoning a demon, she felt compelled that she needed to go check on Thor.

"I am going back to the throne room," she told her friends. "Guard them."

And she left.

* * *

><p>Thor gave one more powerful strike onto Surtur's chest area, sending a wave of cracking fire from within his body.<p>

The howl that came from his mouth after the strike was enough to cause him to cover his ears.

The demon landed with a thud on the red carpeting and writhed in pain.

He slowly sauntered over toward his rival and was ready to end the battle with the demon. Finally, this war would be over.

He would be free at last to do as he pleased.

"It is about time we ended this," Thor said to his enemy and raised Mjolnir above his head; ready to give the killer blow.

Surt looked on with dread.

But a pain grabbed at his heart. His heart skipped a beat and another beat. The pain was so unbearable that the God of Thunder dropped to one knee.

"What is happening to me?" he asked; his words painful to come from his mouth.

Thor saw into his heart and mind, linking them as one, and saw Jane. She was pale and sickly. Her eyes were glossy as her fingers loosened around a hand that she held. There was one final breath that she released and a loud noise of an apparatus that was monitoring her life.

His heart broke as Jane Foster suddenly died.

"No!" Thor cried out to the sky above him.

* * *

><p>Sif charged toward the throne room and saw Thor as his hammer dropped to his knees and collapsed backwards.<p>

Surtur was there, getting up after being nearly defeated. He was taking advantage of Thor's pain.

She finished with the demon, grabbed her sword from the gut, and raced down the aisle to her lover's side.

"Farewell, Prince of Asgard," the demonic king loathed as his flaming blade nearly struck down upon her lord.

Sif sliced upward across Surtur's chest before he could strike Thor with his sword and finally staked him in his own abdomen.

"Back off!" she said to him.

The fiery king fell backwards, coming off her two-bladed sword, and crashed to the ground.

After all the hell that they had been through, all the years of fighting, it was finally over…and she would be remembered in the stories told from this day forward.

She bent down to check on Thor who was in agony from his chest pain. "Come on Thor," she said. "Tell me what to do."

She dragged him upright and that is when the rest of the Warriors Three arrived from clearing their way through the palace.

"What is wrong?" Hogun asked.

"Is he wounded?" Volstagg wanted to know.

"I do not know," she replied. "He was about to kill Surt when he suddenly collapsed."

"It's Jane," Thor blurted out beyond painful gasps in breath. "It's Jane. She's dying."

_Dying_, Sif thought. _How could she be dying and at the worst possible time ever_?

"Heimdall," Thor called out softly as he tried to get to his feet. "Heimdall."

"He may not be able to hear us," Fandral said. "We need to get out here. We'll go back to Asgard and see what the Allfather has to say."

They were in agreement, but Sif had Hogun and Fandral assist Thor in leaving the palace.

Her eyes returned to Surt's body that was lying on the floor, still and dead.

But his people would take care of him. They needed to care for their prince now.

Once back at their camp, their troops broke it down, and summoned for a portal so they could return to their home realm.

They passed through the portal that led into Asgard.

Asgardians of all rank and stature met the portal and began to celebrate with dance, music, and flower petals raining from the balconies above. Soldiers cheered that they were coming home.

The warriors continued until they arrived to the castle.

Lord Odin and Queen Frigga were there to greet them.

Sif tried to hold Thor back, but he charged ahead to meet them.

"Father," he said, "I need you."

"Come in and help yourselves to a celebratory feast in your honor, my son," Odin was trying to welcome them back.

"Something is wrong with Jane on Midgard," Thor asked in desperation with his hands on his father's biceps. "I saw another vision of her. She is dying at Loki's hands."

"Loki?" his father said softly. "Are you certain son?"

"You of all people should know," he said. "Do you not see everything? Would Heimdall not have told you what he has foreseen?"

"Come to the palace son," his father interrupted him, "and all will be explained to you through the gift of vision."

* * *

><p><em>Oh I wonder what will happen...actually I know what is going to happen, but you have to review if you want more.<em>


	10. Chapter 10 Who will help me

_Oh, I could not leave you hanging without this chapter to attach to the other one. You need to read this. Please remember to review and tell your friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Who will help me?<strong>

Once safely secured in the throne room, Thor had taken a seat at the chair of his father as Heimdall's hand rested on the front of his forehead. He could feel the Gatekeeper's power pass into him.

He relived everything through the visions. His love, Jane was in a large room, trying to open a gateway into one of the other realms. She did not know where she had locked onto, but she heard a voice that must have drawn her to come close to the portal.

He bore witness to Loki, or his brother imitating his voice to draw her in and grab Jane around the arm.

He clinched his arm as though he could feel Jane's pain as Loki's blue arm burned and singed her flesh.

Jane was shoved back and collapsed to the ground in pain and the portal was closed.

Heimdall had shown him all he needed to see as he released his hold on him.

"I demand to be sent to Earth Realm immediately," Thor blasted out upon standing where he was. "Loki has gone too far now."

"That I cannot allow," his father replied.

"I ask for a reason," Thor challenged.

"You cannot save her," Odin told him. "Her fate has been sealed. This magic is beyond even Loki's level."

"Who in the nine realms has this sort of power?" he asked his father. "There can only be a few who have magic…"

"There are only a few, but her fate has been determined to end…"

"By whom? You?"

"Thor," his mother interjected at his dishonor of his father.

"No wife," Odin said. "I will answer. This mortal woman has been the center of your world since you returned from Asgard." His father walked towards him in stride, his good eye staring him down. He however stayed far enough away on the platform from him. "You were distracted during the war against Lord Surtur. You have neglected your duties as prince. Is this what Asgard needs from her king?"

"I love her!" Thor shouted in a fit of passionate anger.

And the room was silent as all the eyes looked to him.

He was so angry that he could not believe that he had declared his love for Jane Foster in front of all the people that he cared for in his life.

The looks that came from Sif, his mother, and his father were the ones that hurt the most. They were concerned and saddened by his revelation.

"I am asking for one simple request," he finally asked in a soft voice. "She saved me once. Please grant me the honor of returning the favor by saving her."

His father took his seat and leaned back in his throne. "Even if I were to allow you to go," Odin finally said, "how do you intend upon saving her against a magic even more powerful than your brother's? Thor, I cannot allow you to travel to Midgard and endanger yourself. You must accept this is the fate of your friend."

Thor was heartbroken, but knew that he would not accept his father's decision. Jane was worth more than what she was going through.

He put a hand to his chest and bowed down. "If you will not help me father, then I am afraid that I will be defying you."

"What?" he asked.

"I am not going to allow her to die this way," Thor said. "If you will not assist me in going to Midgard, then I am going to have to find someone who will." He turned his back and began to walk away.

"Where are you going Thor?" his mother called out to him.

But he ignored her and left the chamber.

Frigga looked to her husband Odin.

"How could you allow him to leave like this?" she asked.

But her husband remained silent and waited to see where his son would venture off to obtain the help he needed to get to Midgard.

* * *

><p><em><span>Vanaheim<span>_

The large sailing ship carried Prince Thor from the Asgardian royal village and castle toward the ancient island of Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir.

He did not know much about the Vanir. Just that they were legendary farmers and gardeners. It was said that these people supplied the food for all the nine realms. They were also rumored to be very special with the magical talents.

One who was looking for a magical source that could possibly reveal who had attacked Jane on Midgard or one that could take give him transport to Midgard to save her would be found here.

Dockworkers assisted him in tying up his vessel and he proceeded into the main village.

* * *

><p>Venturing out of her cave, Amora was walking very calmly through the marketplace. She needed a few more material elements for the next spell and potion that she was working on. They were items that she could not grow, but knew vendors who sold them.<p>

She gave the sluggish looking man a gold coin for the jar of eyeballs and placed them into her satchel.

"By the gods," the vendor said.

"What?" she asked.

"Prince Thor," he whispered again and bowed his head.

She turned around sharply and saw that he was not kidding her. Thor had returned from his war zone and was now on Vanaheim.

He walked calmly, but it seemed as though he was looking for someone or something.

Amora did her best to hide her face behind the veils of her cloak so he would not see her. She wondered if Loki had revealed that she was the one who created the poisoned crystal that was killing the mortal Jane Foster….perhaps he was looking for her now.

But she overheard Thor asked a resident of the village, "Excuse me," he asked. "Could you tell me where I may find the Temple of Earth?"

"Why yes my lord," the small, frail woman said. "Head toward the mountain in the center of the island. The goddess's temple is built into the mountain side so she may commune with the spirits more."

"Most gracious of you," he replied and gave her something for helping him.

Amora, though it was a bad idea, decided that she would follow the prince for a while until he got to the goddess's temple.

Why would he be going to the goddess Jörd's temple? What purpose would he have there?

Thor continued to walk toward the temple, but once he arrived to the gates were guards stood to protect the goddess, she could not follow him further.

She had to travel back to Jotunheim and let Loki know of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>The Temple of Earth was a gorgeous one. It was laden with plants and fountains in celebration of the Earth in which the goddess swore protection over.<p>

Nymphs tended to the gardens along the walls outside while fairies used their magic to make the flowers bloom and mature bigger.

Servants came close to Thor, attempting to temp them with their wiles and the fruits in their hands. They wanted to tend to such a strong man, as they said to him.

"Not today ladies," he said.

"Such words from a Prince of Asgard," a calm and powerful voice said to him.

The maids giggled and moved away from him.

"Most would give in to my maids, but you Prince Thor, you are different," the voice at the end of the chamber said to him.

Thor walked faster toward a lush garden that was covered in flowers. More maidens flanked the sides with large peacock feathers fanning and covering over the person who sat in a throne that was in the middle of a pool of water.

"When one is able to resist my maids," the voice said, "their heart has already been taken by someone. This I can feel from you."

He approached a spot where he was supposed to kneel before the stairs that lead to the fountain. Mjolnir was set delicately to the side of him as he did what he was supposed to do.

"Goddess Jörd, Mother of Earth," he offered his praise to her. "I am seeking a way to the realm of Midgard."

The feather fans were pulled aside and revealed the goddess there. Her stunning red hair rained down her form in waves of curls. The green gown she wore resembled leaves of a tree that covered her slimly body. Her bare feet dipped into the water and she walked down the steps toward him.

He did not want to show her dishonor by looking at her so he kept his eyes down.

Soft hands came down under his chin and brought him to look at her. She was radiant looking, much like his mother Frigga.

"Great power I sense in you, Thor Odinson," she said. She took his hand and guided him to stand. He was surprised that he was taller than her even with her ornate hairpiece and tiara, but she was still lovely to lay eyes upon. "Tell me, who is it that you love that you come to me for aid."

She must have read his mind or possibly the tears in eyes.

"Great goddess Jörd, I desire to be sent to the Earth Realm," he asked of her. "There is one there that I love who is on the verge of death. I need to go there so that I can save her."

"Love, the most powerful of all emotions," she stated. "Who is this young woman that you love?"

"Her name is Jane Foster," he said her name.

The goddess closed her eyes, but he could see her eyes shifting underneath her lids. She must be searching for her, he thought.

Jörd slowly smiled and reported from what she had seen through her eyes. "I have heard muted whispers about this lovely woman," she said as she walked away from him. "Your father is refusing to help you in getting to her. Why?"

Thor made his case. "He thinks that this is what fate has planned for Jane," he said. "He thinks that Jane is a distraction and is not good enough for me. She saved me goddess and I am asking for the opportunity to save her."

"Great magick has been used against her," the Earth goddess told him, "but love is the weapon to which will save her. Yes, Thor Odinson, I will aid in your cause."

He was elated and tried to remain calm and in control.

"Come with me," she said. "Away with you all," she ordered of the maidens.

He took her hand and was guided past her throne off to the sides and led into a chamber beyond a crystal laden curtain.

Inside was a large altar of gold that shined underneath the dome of light that shined upon it.

From a statue of herself, Jörd took up a scepter that it held. It was of solid oak and contained a large emerald at the top wrapped in vines.

"Where are we goddess?" he asked.

"This is the Sanctuary of Nature," she told him. "It is where only I and the most holy of my followers are allowed to enter. It is my private retreat center and is where the most concentrated of my power lies.

"Now my son, you desire to travel to Midgard," she asked him. "Do you know where?"

Thor remembered where he had been when he was exiled to Earth. "New Mexico," he told her. "Near Puente Antiguo, I believe is where I was. If I am going to find Jane, I should start there."

"Very well," she said and pointed her scepter toward a tree that grew at the edge of the chamber.

The emerald glowed within the roots and flashed brightly.

Roots from the tree pulled aside the trunk and opened a gaping hole that glowed. It glowed in the same colors that the former BiFrost Bridge in Asgard would have illuminated; if it were usable.

He rushed to the portal and wanted to pass through due to his excited state of getting to Jane, but Jörd spoke out to give him one last piece of advice.

"Pass through this portal to your beloved," Jörd told him. "Once you desire to return, call out my name and I will bring you home."

"I thank you again goddess," he told her. "Thank you."

"Be safe," she said.

And he entered the portal and allowed its waves to deliver him to wherever it was going to take him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth<span>_

The clouds opened up and a beam of light struck down at the outskirts of Puente Antiguo. The light shook the ground, causing the people in the city to move away from the blowing wind and dust.

Not that they were not used to these type of conditions before. They were a common occurrence long ago, but it had been a while since they had seen them.

Thor appeared standing very calmly in the light, his cape blowing in the breezy aftermath.

The town looked so different since he had last been there. The businesses were repaired from the damage caused by the Destroyer. The town also had become more modern in their technology.

He searched around and found the one place that he was searching for; the old Smith building that was surrounded in windows. The trailer that once served as Jane's quarters was still parked outside.

That is where she must be, he thought and went running over to it. Especially in her weakened state.

"Jane," he called her name while pounding on the door. "Jane."

He opened it and entered, but it was evident that she had not been there in a while. Most of her personal artifacts, pictures, and clothing were gone.

Thor moved from the trailer and headed into the place where her lab used to be. He called her name once more, but she was nowhere to be found.

All that remained were scraps of equipment, an old sofa, and the dining table where he had eaten breakfast with them all those years ago.

Where was Jane? Where was Darcy? Erik Selvig? Where had they gone?

His heart ached and he fell to his knees. He needed to focus. If he was able to feel Jane's agony from Muselheim, he should be able to use that aura to locate her.

"Hold it right there," a voice called out to him.

Thor snapped up, his hammer ready to defend his life.

What he saw were three men in black and white suits, the same uniform as the Son of Coul. Were these people a part of the same organization he was?

"Stand up," one of the other men said. "Slowly."

He did as he was told. The last time that he had been to Midgard when he was demanding and uncontrolled, he was attacked by the humans. This time, he swore he would handle it like a prince.

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard," he introduced himself. "I am looking for a woman who worked in this lab. A Jane Foster of your realm."

"You know Jane Foster?" the younger of the three agents asked him. "How do you know her?"

"We're friends," he told them. "I am looking for her upon a matter of life and death. If I do not get to her, she could die."

The other agents put their primitive weapons down.

"I am going to call Coulson," one of the agents told another, but he was able to hear it. "See what he wants to do."

They were in the process of calling while he was searching around for anything that had Jane's aura on it. There was barely anything around, but he found something that sparkled on the floor near the hand-washing basin.

It was a small ring with a stone that was in the shape of a heart. The band was covered in jewels that sparkled in his hand as he brushed it with his finger.

Touching the ring made him see where it had last been. He saw Jane, in tears as she returned to her lab. She was trying to pull the ring off her hand, but it was resisting her strength.

Jane cried out and it finally came from her finger. She looked to it sparkling in the dark light, but she finally threw it across the room before collapsing to her knees.

He was brought out of his reverie when one of the agents grabbed his shoulder.

"We have a phone call for you," the understanding one told him. "He wants to talk to you."

Thor took the object from his hand.

"Put it to your ear," the agent told him.

He did as the agent showed him.

"Hello," he said.

"Well, I have to say that it is an honor that I get to talk to a god for the first time," the voice said.

"Identify yourself," he said.

"Easy big guy," the voice said. "I am the great and powerful Wizard of Oz, but you can call me Tony Stark."

"Who are you Son of Stark?" he asked.

"I am the one who is going to bring you to Jane Foster," the voice said.

They waited for a period of time until a large object with rotating wings spun around above it. It slowly came down in the field behind Jane's old laboratory, kicking up sand and stones around them.

He was amazed at the power that this transport demonstrated. This was to be the object that would take him to his love.

A door opened on the side revealing a woman in a form-fitting uniform and jacket over her shoulders and a man in a suit that was very similar to the other agents. He wore colored lenses over his eyes.

Both people approached him.

"You must be the great Thor," the man whose voice he recognized greeted him. "I am the one that you called Son of Stark, which is accurate."

"Where is Jane?" he asked.

"Straight and to the point," the Son of Stark replied. "Hop aboard our helo and we will take you to Jane."

He charged toward this helo.

"We should tell you that we checked on Jane this morning and she wasn't doing well," Stark continued to speak to him even as they climbed into the helo's belly.

"How much time?" Thor asked.

"We don't know," the woman said as she closed the door. "She's been holding her own for the past week, but she has been growing very weak since Tuesday."

Stark was on the communication object, talking to someone. He suddenly cursed in anger and closed the object.

"What's wrong?" the woman and he asked at the same time.

"Jane just sent for a lawyer and is signing herself over as a DNR," Stark said.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

"It means that if her heart stops," the woman said, "she does not want to be saved. She wants to die. Liftoff, now!" she ordered of the people controlling the transport.

"Then take me to her," he demanded of them.

The helo left the desert and was in the process of taking him to Jane.

He prayed to all the gods of all the nine realms that Jane would still be alive when he reached her.

While they were flying toward Jane, Son of Stark or Tony as he wished to be called, offered him a position on an elite team of warriors who would protect the Earth in the event it were ever attacked.

They were to be called The Avengers.

Thor took the card with the icon on it and the mission statement he also called it. It would be something to consider.

But for the moment, Jane was all he had on his mind and getting to her side so he could save her.

* * *

><p><em>Kind of scary that Jane is signing herself over to die...will Thor get to her in time? You will have to review to find out.<em>


	11. Chapter 11 Driven to the Edge

_Will Thor get to Jane in time...or is someone going to get to her first? Remember to review my darlings and tell your friends about the story  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Driven to the edge<strong>

_Jotunheim_

Amora the Enchantress returned through a portal to the icy wasteland of Jotunheim. She had to report back to Loki about what she had seen in Vanaheim.

The Frost Giants watched her as she walked in a much different way than her first visit to his realm. This was not a social visit.

"Loki," she shouted his name in the chamber where his throne was. "I need to speak to you now." Still he did not show his face. "Loki!"

Suddenly a blade of ice appeared at her neck.

"You are quite the nuisance you know," the prince's voice hissed in her ear. "How dare you enter my palace with your insolent behavior and…"

"Thor has gone to Earth," she blurted out.

It obviously got his attention because he released her by whipping her out and turning her sharply to lock eyes with him.

"How?"

"He went to the Earth Goddess Jörd's temple and secured a portal to Midgard," she told him. "Your plan to kill Jane Foster and bring down your brother is about to fail. He is going to cure her."

Loki smiled devilishly. "Well, then I guess I am going to have to actually pay her a little visit this time."

* * *

><p><em><span>Hospital<span>_

Cedars Sinai hospital was busy, but Doctor Keith Kincaid was up on the fourth floor in the isolation wing of the Intensive Care Unit talking with ex-wife Jane.

"You are being so stupid Jane," he blurted out to her.

"I am doing the right thing," she replied. She was signing her name on the form that would declare her a DNR. "I am not going to be a perpetual vampire and suck out the hospital's blood supply, nor will I have a tube shoved down my throat to give me oxygen."

She was turning pale and her hair was a mess. She looked as though she was on the verge of death.

"But signing over to not be resuscitated," he blasted her. "You haven't even given my contact at the CDC a chance to find a potential cure for you."

"Nothing can cure me Keith," she finished signing her name and closing the folder that was on the rolling tray table. "Nothing but magic can save me now."

"Oh cut the crap Jane! You know that I never believed in that stuff," he told her. "Don't you think if your champion, whatever his name is…"

"Thor."

"Whatever," Keith said. He came to sit on the bed beside her, taking her lightly shaking hands in his. Her skin was clammy and loose against her bone structure. "Don't you think he would know that you were in danger and come swooping in to save you? He certainly was not here when you nearly died in the car crash. I was your champion then. What about Jake? Are you forgetting him?"

"Of course not," she replied. "I just know that Jake is going to be well taken care of and in your care. I just do not want to suffer anymore than I have to. I just ask that you bring him here after school so I can say goodbye."

His pager was going off. "Damn," he said after reading. "Multiple car crash with fatalities coming in. I have to get back downstairs."

"You have to patch them up and get those people back to their families," she said before he walked out. "I am a lost cause."

Keith sat back down on the bed beside her. "And I am going to the same for you. I am going to patch you back up, just like before, and bring you back to your family. Just be waiting here when I get Jake back from school. They went on a field trip to the capitol today and will be back around four o'clock."

"No promises," she replied.

He left a kiss on her forehead and got up at the sound of his name on the overhead, asking him to report to the ER immediately.

Right as Keith left the room, the priest entered in. He was here to deliver her her last rites.

* * *

><p>Keith entered the elevator and punched the two button with his fist hard and flipped the switch to the emergency setting. He was so angry that Jane had signed herself over as a DNR. She was giving up way too soon. She still had sometime and his colleague at the CDC would have to come up with something that would sustain her for a while.<p>

He could not think about it anymore as he exited the elevator into the emergency room. There were several ambulances that were rushing patients and bodies in. He rushed out to one of the many ambulances that pulled up. He needed to get to work; even though his mind was on Jane and his family right now.

But this trauma event would keep him preoccupied.

* * *

><p>"May God be with you child," the priest said to her, gave her the sign of the cross, which she repeated very softly.<p>

He rubbed her hand one last time before walking out of the room. He finally left her and the nurse came and put the oxygen mask on over her face.

"Will you be needing anything else Doctor Foster?" the nurse asked.

"Just this," she said as she shakily reached out for the regulator. It led from the needle in her hand up an intravenous line to a bag of saline and morphine. It would make her pain vanish and send her into something of a drug-induced coma. "I should be fine."

She would feel no pain of her demise. Who would want to experience her breath fading and finally the seizures of her body dying?

The nurse left her alone.

Nothing worth worrying about now, she thought as she flipped the switch on, and took one last look at her necklace, which was a pale blue color, before she passed out into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Emergency Room – Cedars Sinai<span>_

An ambulance brought in the victims of a multi-car crash. Some were injured severely while others were able to be brought in on wheelchairs.

From behind a passing car, Loki the Mischief-maker appeared in his ceremonial green garb and helmet, staring at the hospital doorway.

"Now, you are sure she is here Enchantress?" he spoke out loud as if the person were next to him.

"_Trust me_," an echoing voice said. "_She is here_."

Loki started for the doors and amidst all the chaos and people walking around, he would be able to gain access to the hospital without anyone noticing.

He walked through the doors, passed security, doctors, and patients lining the corridors and rooms. The cloaking spell he put around his body allowed him to walk passed everyone and no one would say a word. He drank in the suffering sounds of the people that were in pain or dying, but he had only one painful sound that he wanted to get closer to.

Following the aura that Jane Foster emanated, he proceeded into the cubicle that would lift him from the ground floor to where she was located.

The people crowded inside near him, but he kept to the center; standing perfectly still.

Once he was to where he could smell Jane Foster's aura as though it surrounded him, he appeared in the elevator. He was cloaked in a business suit and glasses over his face. His calm demeanor was also replaced by a frantic one.

He did have to play the part after all.

Loki approached the nurse's station at the end of the hallway.

"I am looking for Jane Foster," he said to the woman sitting there doing her duties.

"I am sorry sir," the rotund woman said to him.

"I am looking for my friend Doctor Jane Foster," he said.

"And you are?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a manifested medical ID from within. It was the ID with his picture on it, but it read Doctor Lucas Kenton, Biology Division

"Dr. Kenton," she said, influenced by his magic. "I am sorry. I did not recognize you with the glasses. Doctor Foster has requested isolation at the end of the hall."

"I had heard that she was getting bad," Loki lied. "I was hoping to see her before she does leave us for good. I just finished work. Terrible, terrible accident downstairs. I was asked to keep Doctor Kincaid in the loop as she was beginning to slip away." _If she wasn't, she soon would be_, he thought to himself. "I want the ability to say goodbye."

"I would not blame you," the nurse replied. "Down this hall, step up to the doors and I will buzz you in."

"Thank you," he replied, taking back the forged ID.

And Loki walked down the hall to the sealed door and the door was opened for him to enter.

Now, Jane Foster was all his.

* * *

><p>The doors to the hospital lobby opened and Natasha Romanoff lead the way through with Tony Stark and the God of Thunder at her sides.<p>

Security tried stopping them, but she flashed her S.H.I.E.L.D. ID tag. "Shut up," she told him in the swift motion.

Stark walked up to the registration desk. "Looking for Doctor Jane Foster," he asked the nurse. "Patient, not an actual physician."

The nurse was working as fast as she could type.

Thor was searching around the halls, no doubt using his energies to try and "detect" where Jane Foster was.

Natasha knew that she had been moved here, but she did not know exactly where she was located.

"Foster, Jane," the nurse said. "Intensive Care Unit, Isolation Ward. Fourth floor."

Thor went searching again for a way to get to the next floor, but Natasha pushed him up against the wall.

"You want to get to her big guy?" she asked with a gun pointed at him. "Then calm down."

Tony Stark stood there staring that she was able to subdue a god. "If we are done playing here kids," he said, "elevators to ICU are this way."

She released him and they followed Stark to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Loki in his disguise as another fellow physician entered the door to her room. Bleeping noises softly gave volume that showed her heart was still beating.<p>

Her pale skin appeared to match the beige and whiteness of the space around her, almost making it to where he could barely see her. Her brown hair was in a mass around her pillow and her body was swathed in a simple blue and white cloth.

His hand stroked along the foot of the bed so he could get the full view of her as she lied there; completely at his mercy.

"You know Jane," he whispered as he twisted the blinds to her window closed, "not to insult you or anything, but death becomes you. You are very beautiful. I can see why you entranced my brother into believing himself again."

He came to sit near her bedside, stroking her hand with the tops of his fingers.

Loki looked to see a large stone that was hanging from a chain around her neck. It was a rune stone that in silver showed the mark of Gebo.

"A lovely necklace my dear," he told her. "I have to assume that my brother sent this to you. I wish that you only knew. The rune you wear means a contract of marriage and union." He brushed a section of her hair aside. "My brother proposed to you and you probably had no idea."

Loki leaned in and took a deep inhale of her scent and her aura. "For all this is worth Ms. Foster," he whispered close into her ear, "I am sorry…sorry for my brother's arrogance and greed. He has brought you into the folds of war. And now instead of coming to claim you as a blushing bride, he will come to claim a corpse."

After removing the mask from her mouth, he took his hand and placed it securely over her mouth, using his thumb and index digits to pinch her nose closed.

The machines that displayed her heart rhythm started to blare loudly as her breathing was becoming labored and her heart was slowly dying.

He was not ready for Jane to start fighting back, but her hands and fingernails reached to his hand, but she was so weak that she could not fight him off. Her eyes opened and tears appeared.

Loki smiled that she would see that it was him that was going to end her life.

* * *

><p>The nurses looked up the viewing screen and saw that Foster, Jane's screen shows that she was coding. The red label below her vitals said DNR, so all they could do was wait for her to code.<p>

"Call Doctor Mitchell and tell him that Jane Foster is about to start coding," one of the nurses called to a clerk on the phones. "That poor girl," she repeated to the other nurse by her.

"I feel badly for her son," the other nurse replied. "At least her husband got to her in time."

* * *

><p>Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, and Thor all walked in a hurry from the elevator to the nurses' station. They stood there, but Natasha was the one that looked up and blurted the words, "she's coding…"<p>

The trio was about to go down the hall when Thor dropped to a knee.

"Thor," Stark said to him, "what is it?"

Natasha was ordering them to open the isolation doors and grant them access.

Thor could feel the dark aura that represented his brother. It was strong and it was nearby.

He found out that it was coming from the room at the end of the corridor.

"Jane," he whispered her name and headed to the door.

Once he arrived to the door, he caught a glimpse of Loki with his hand over Jane's mouth as he used his own powers to shut the door.

Thor rammed his shoulder into it, but could not break it down.

The female used a primitive Earth weapon to fire at the door, but it would not open.

"It's no use," she said.

"Get out of the way," Thor said.

"What?" she asked and turned as he was sending energy up Mjolnir's handle to the head of the hammer. His armor and cape began to glow as the hammer hummed in his hand.

"Fire in the hole," Stark shouted and forced Natasha to the ground.

With one swing of his hammer and powers, the door was blasted from the hinges and allowed entry.

He entered and saw his brother who had released his hold on Jane's face.

"Loki," his growled his brother's name.

"Say farewell," Loki said with a smile on his face, gesturing to Jane with his hand.

Thor swung at him and the wall, shattering it instantly.

Loki was propelled out the window and flew through the air and debris.

Thor went to check on his brother's demise, but did not see it. The pieces of the wall that he had just blown out missed some people in the parking lot and smashed a few vehicles.

But his brother was not there. He must have vanished.

"Next time brother," he whispered.

He was suddenly drawn back into the room because the machines that were connected to Jane were making a loud noise. By the way Stark and his female companion were acting, it could not be good.

"She's going into tachycardia," the female said.

"What does that mean?" he demanded to know.

Stark yelled down the hall, "We need some help down here!"

"What is going on?"

He looked down and Jane was starting to twitch a little bit; as if she did not have control over her own body.

Natasha was testing Jane's heart to see if she was alive.

"Her pulse is fading," Natasha shouted. "She's checking out." After that, she ran out of the room. "She may have asked to not be resuscitated," she added, "but I do not think that includes murdering her before her time."

"What is wrong with her?" Thor asked angrily.

"She's only got a few minutes," Stark told him. "When she starts going into seizures, oxygen is not getting to her brain. Your brother certainly sped up her clock." They noticed that her lips had a slight bluish tint to them. "We need more oxygen." He was reaching for a mask to put it over her face.

Thor shoved Tony Stark aside and reached down to scoop Jane up into his arms. "There is no time," he growled and got her secured even though she was moving uncontrollably. He stepped to the ledge and looked out to the sky, calling, "Mother Jörd, I summon you to return us to Vanaheim."

There was a bright light from the heavens above and encased him. They were instantly enveloped and were removed from Earth Realm.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark and Natasha, who was followed up a team of doctors watched as Thor abducted and vanished with Dr. Jane Foster.<p>

Once the halo of light was gone, they all stood there in amazement.

"OK," he said, "now that is the way I want to travel."

Natasha gave him a slight smack on the chest with the back of her hand and ordered everyone away.

Their job was done.

* * *

><p><em>Oh the drama! Oh the drama! Jane is on the verge of death and Thor has taken her back to...well, I guess I am going to have to let you stir a bit. <em>

_Background on the necklace, the mark of Gebo is from Norse history as being an "X" that symbolized marriage and a contract of union. I am working on my drawings and I will post a link to my album where you can view pictures of the necklace and other costumes as it will prove beneficial in imagining many of the characters for most of the next few chapters of the story._

_Remember to review everyone and I will be posting a little more frequently with school being out for the next two weeks._


	12. Chapter 12 Sanctuary

_OH how I love posting my story. Thank you to the fans that have stuck with me. I hope that you are enjoying this story. Remember to review and tell your friends!_

_P.S., for my visual inclined people, imagine that _Jörd_ looks like Lauren Holly from "NCIS." Please feel free to visit my album on Photobucket here /albums/x480/NavyWriterChic/Storms%20Within%20Album/ and you can see Amora, J__ö__rd, and Jane's costume on Asgard._

_This chapter is dedicated to Caroline who said that she loves my story and convinced me to post the next section.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Sanctuary<strong>

_Vanaheim – Jörd's temple_

The halo beamed brightly as Thor and his betrothed were reassembled within Jörd's chamber.

The Earth Mother stood there, her arms out above her and at her sides, but they were slowly coming down now that she had transported them back.

"Welcome home my son," she said. "Is this your betrothed?"

"Yes, and she needs us more than ever Mother Earth," he told her and awaited her arrival to see her.

"She is very lovely," Jörd said and glided her hands over Jane's body. "And she is also beginning her journey to her paradise."

He lightly shook her in his embrace. "Jane," he called her name. "Come on Jane, do not die on me."

"Place her on the altar, hurry," she said.

Thor did as requested. Jane's body twitching was growing to where she could barely stay still. He did his best by putting his hands on her shoulders.

Jörd placed six pillar crystals into the points of the star that was engraved into the altar. They would completely surround Jane's body so the light when the dome above was opened, it would purify every part of her.

He leaned in and kissed Jane's hair at the top of her crown. "Stay with me," he whispered to her. "Fight…for us."

With a wave of her scepter, the dome opened up to allow Vanaheim's golden sun to shine down on Jane and the crystals.

Jörd pulled him away when the final crystals by Jane's head began to glow. He did have to allow the crystals to purify Jane and not interfere with the process.

Jane's body went into a full-blown quake and could barely stay still.

The crystals created a net that crossed over Jane's body and caused her body itself to start glowing.

The shaking of her body increased and finally began to cease. She was suddenly able to calm herself down to where she looked to be in a simple sleep.

Thor returned to her side after they watched her body glow white and return to normal. She was still asleep in her weakened state, but she was breathing normally.

"She has been purified my son," she told him as he smoothed his hand across her darkened locks. "She cannot stay here for she will be exposed in the open. I would take her someplace where she will be shielded from your enemies. Keep her there as I am sure your father will want to meet her soon."

With his cape removed, he reached in and scooped Jane up into his arms; wrapping her tightly in the red silk so to conceal her identity. He situated her for comfort since she was no longer moving.

* * *

><p>There was darkness and suddenly light. Was she dead? Had the being who had entered her room taken her away? Had the toxin that she received finally done its job?<p>

Jane tried to open her eyes, but all she saw were blurs. There was gold and red, and a voice. Bright blue spheres looked down at her.

The smell was distinctive of sweetness. She had smelt this air before…when Thor was around her.

Finally her strength gave and she succumbed to darkness again.

* * *

><p>The God of Thunder left the goddess's temple, made his way back to the pier, and took the same boat across the sea. It would get him back to Asgard under the cover of darkness, which would make it easy to get Jane into his private residence and safely.<p>

He held Jane in his lap, still resting and wrapped in his cape across her body. The blue color in her lips was no more and her fever was finally gone.

"It's all right now Jane," he said to her sleeping form. "You are safe now."

Hogun, knowing he would keep quiet about Jane's arrival in Asgard, met him on the dock. He needed help in tying off the ship.

"This way my Prince," Hogun said.

They found the access to the tunnel system below ground. The tunnels would grant him access in order to enter his private chamber. His private residence was in a separate tower adjacent to the main castle. It was his private retreat to where no one could enter it without his permission.

It would be the safest place for Jane to be.

Once to his chamber doors, Hogun dismissed himself and he thanked him.

The doors opened when he approached and closed once they passed through.

He strode in powerful demeanor through the veils that separated the common room from his sleeping chamber.

Once to the circular bed that was in the center of the room, he set Jane down ever so delicately and unwrapped the cape from around her body. He adjusted the pillows so that if and when she did awaken, her neck would not bother her.

While adjusting her hair, Thor noticed the necklace that he had sent through the temporal stream; hoping they would reach her. Apparently, it had reached her through Darcy's help as she now had it around her nape.

This brought a smile to his face.

He whipped the cape up and covered her in it. Once she was covered, he came to rest, his arm propping up his head so he could look at her with affection while she slept.

And that is where he would remain until she opened her eyes again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Vanaheim<span>_

Loki turned a table full of food and wine over with his superior strength and anger. He roared as he did so.

He was furious that his brother and Jane escaped from him. He was not able to kill the doctor as he was hoping to do; sending his brother into a weakened depression.

Amora the witch sat comfortably in her black stone throne as he damaged her royal lair. The servants stood there, per her instructions, until the mischief god had finished in his tirade.

He knocked over one of her idols, and she finally spoke out to him.

"You know that destroying my chamber is sacrilege towards me," she said to him in a very arrogant tone. "Destroying it will not destroy your brother or his friend."

"How is it that she continues to defy my plans?" Loki grumbled and paced.

"She is more resourceful than you believe. Plus with Thor's ever watching eye, she is doubly protected from any harm."

Loki came toward her, wrapping a hand around her throat. "You told me that your poison spell would end Jane Foster, and yet she lives."

"She is stronger than any mortal I have ever cursed," she replied. "How is it that I can curse another female with strength such as hers?"

He released her. "You will curse her again, this time making it so it will stick and she will die." He started to walk away from her.

"That would be fruitless," Amora said. "Thor will have her all nice and tightly locked up within the castle. Attacking her would be misconceived as an attack on Odin. Neither you or my realm would survive Odin's rage."

Loki looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

She walked toward her glowing all-seeing pool, using her hand to make the smoky steam swirl before her. "Instead of destroying Jane Foster, why not have her be the weapon to Thor's downfall. With him being distracted by having to watch her and fight, he will have to choose: himself or her."

He looked at her and wondered what she had foreseen.

Amora swirled the smoke and suddenly in the golden pond, Jane Foster appeared and it appeared she was just waking up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Asgard<span>_

Jane Foster awoke to pleasant warmth warming her body to where she needed to move away the sheet that surrounded her.

She reached out in order to turn off the morphine, but realized that there was no IV in her arm and no switch to shut it off.

She took a huge breath and opened her eyes. She realized that she was no longer in the hospital in California and sat up sharply. When she also looked out the large window, it was apparent that she was not on Earth anymore either. She was in a tower that was high up, but a large stair casing castle of gold was off in the distance.

Standing from the circular bed and wrapping a sheet around the hospital gown she was in, Jane walked to the balcony that overlooked the sprawling metropolis.

She was wondering where she was, but by the sight at how many of the people that walked below her looked, she had to be in Thor's realm of…oh what was it?

Then it came to her…Asgard. She had to be on Asgard.

Wait, how on Earth did she get to Asgard?

There was a sound that startled her. It was the sound of a door opening and closing.

Jane went back into the bedroom and saw a shadow walking behind the veils that hung from the high ceilings. She could make out only a red cape from the rear of the person.

"Thor," she said as she came out from behind.

But it was not him, but it was Sif, the female warrior from the Warriors Three who had traveled to Earth before to rescue Thor. Their eyes locked with each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jane answered.

"No, it's OK," the woman replied. "I was sent here by Prince Thor, Son of Odin."

"Where is he?"

"He is with his father currently," the woman said. "Do you remember me. I am..."

"Sif, yes, I remember," Jane intervened. "It is nice to see you again. When will I see him?"

"You have actually been summoned not by him," Sif told her, "by Lord Odin, King of the Gods. Thor sent me to bring you some clothes. Said what you were wearing would not be good enough to make a presence in front of Odin."

Jane observed the white and blue checkered hospital standard. "Yeah, definitely would not be good enough to wear in front of his father," she said. "Do you also have a place where I can wash up?"

"You can walk with me and I can take you to the royal bath," Sif told her. "I will make sure that you are guarded and alone."

"Thank you."

"And a gown that I found for you," Sif indicated to the wrapped package in her arms.

Sif guided her through some tunnels that lead underground. These were obviously secret and private tunnels only used by the royal family. They finally ascended a set of stairs, and the warrior pushed a small door open.

Once she was through, the door seemed to disappear into the wall.

"This is the steam bath," Sif told her. "It is a pressurized chamber of steam with a large pool that you can use." It reminded her of a old Turkish spa. "Please take your time and get refreshed. I will be over here."

"Thank you Lady Sif," Jane replied and waited for the warrior to walk to the other side of the wall.

Taking her time, Jane washed up in the tub that was filled with flower petals and smelled of amber and jasmine. She rinsed her hair out of the oil and was using a cloth to dry off her body.

She walked to the package that was awaiting her; the gown that she would be wearing to stand before Thor, his father, and his people.

The fabric removed after being untied was royal purple accented with gold and jewels around her chest. The middle had a section that was transparent fabric, but had a decorative design that crossed her abdomen and on her sides. Her entire back would be open and exposed once the straps connected behind her neck.

"Great," she mumbled. "I am going to look like Padme Amidala."

"And who would she be?" Sif answered from across the wall on the other side of the bath.

"Oh no one," she answered. "A made up fictional character who wears really lavish looking dresses like this and does her hair in all these really weird styles."

"Once the men see you Lady Jane," Sif said, "you will rival this Amidala and be the talk of the feast."

Jane realized that Sif probably had no idea what she was referring to as sarcasm, but she slowly slipped the dress portion over her body. "Sif," she asked as she pulled up the dress, "might I ask you how I should behave in Lord Odin's hall? I do not want to be rude or offend anyone simply because I am not from around here."

"You will be summoned into the hall when Thor calls for you," Sif was explaining. "This is a feast in celebration of our great victory over Surtur from the realm of Muselheim. They will be drinking and eating, but probably not in the way that you are used to. It may seem "primitive" to you."

"I will keep my mind open," Jane replied as she crimped and primped her long hair, which was naturally curly when wet, fanning it in waves around her head.

She returned her necklace around her neck and tucked in the chain underneath her straps.

"Are you nearly ready Lady Jane?" Sif asked as she appeared from behind the wall. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her. "I would say that you are."

"Uh, I need to put on my shoes," she added and put her feet into the sandals. "Now I am."

"Then follow me my lady," the warrior said and she followed behind her.

* * *

><p><em>How did you guys like the Padme Amidala (sarcasm) joke? I was cracking up when as I wrote that.<em>

_Please visit my photobucket album and k__eep checking back there as there will be a limited edition costume for a future character once Chapter 19 gets posted (I think it is 19). You will DIE when you see it!_

_Remember to review because this party is just getting started! (Pun completely intended)  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13 Celebration

_This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Father is going to meet the potential bride for the first time. How will Jane react in front of the Asgardians? You will have to read to find out. It also happens to be a little long, but still a goodie.  
><em>

_Listen to "Sons of Odin" when Jane walks in. It fits the situation._

_**ALSO! Be forewarned**, when Thor and Jane return to the tower, it gets a little risque, but not too bad. If you do not want to read it, just avoid the last section._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Celebration<strong>

In Lord Odin's dining hall, gatherings of warriors sat around large tables filled with every sort of delicacy that could be seen. Everything from fruit to beast to cups overflowing with wine was being served, with the aid of scantily glad male and female servants, to the warriors and high superiors within Asgard.

Musicians played music while dancers entertained those that were not talking around large roaring fires.

Around a private section, Lord Odin sat in his very luxurious chair with servants who fanned him a gentle breeze. His wife Frigga as well as Thor and the Warriors Three were gathered around a roaring fire and table filled with everything they could ever want. Thor was laughing, obviously intoxicated slightly, but he was waiting impatiently for Jane to arrive. What could be taking her so long?

Volstagg reached for a large beast leg and tore into it as though he had not eaten in a while. He laughed as Fandral accidentally poured his wine on himself as he slugged it down fast.

The people of Asgard and welcomed guests were discussing the battles of war and were asking questions of Thor and how the victory over Surtur had finally come.

He responded that he was not alone in the battle. The Warriors Three, especially Lady Sif, were the greatest warriors out there and he was proud to share this victory with them.

"So, we hear that you have a guest, one that you care about?" Odin's guest Grandus asked. "When will we bear witness to this fine lady?"

"She is from Midgard," Thor replied. "If not for her, I would not have returned to Asgard to pursue my traitorous brother Loki who nearly wiped out the realm of the Frost Giants. I owed her my life and the lives of all cared for."

Grandus laughed and took a drink. "Perhaps Lord Odin we are mistaken about the mortals of Midgard," he joked. "Maybe they are not as weak as we have been told."

"It very well could be," Odin replied. "This one mortal I do give credit for saving my life. She helped my son redeem himself, helped him to return to save the Frost Giants, and save the realms from their desolation at Loki's hands."

Thor again looked to the door for Jane's presence, but Sif and Jane were still not there.

Frigga called out to him. "You must be calm son," she said. "She might not yet be fully recovered from her illness as of yet."

"I do hope to meet this Midgardian girl before the end of the night son," Odin said. "To see what has stolen part of your heart from your duties."

"She will be here father…" he started to say when he saw that Sif was returning. "I in fact sent Sif to retrieve her. Sif," he directed to her his conversation, "is the lady ready?"

"She is Prince Thor," Sif replied. "You may summon for her."

Thor refilled his glass and stepped toward a large gong that was used for gaining the attention of the crowd. He nodded to the boy sitting there to which he slammed the mallet against the golden surface.

"Good people and warriors of Asgard," he proclaimed across the enormous chamber, "a night such as this is worthy of celebrating with those whom we cherish and share our lives with. Tonight, I ask for that same audience. Please welcome a very special guest and good friend of mine, Lady Jane Foster of Midgard."

The gong echoed again and the doors were opened.

However, no one was standing there.

Thor wondered where Jane was. Sif said that she was there.

* * *

><p>Jane did not want to step out and appease these people and their habits by walking out in this dress that she was wearing.<p>

But Thor had announced her to enter the room, so she swallowed her pride, calmed her heart rate down, and stepped forward into the space.

Amongst the flames of the firepits, the eyes of hundreds turned to look toward her. She felt as though she were being put on display for these people to see her. She was after all the only Earthling in this realm. Is this the reason why Odin wanted her here?

She walked in her golden sandals that Sif had provided and appeared from underneath the purple, jeweled encrusted fabric. She sucked in her gut so her chest would stick out (and hide her child-bearing pouch) to give her a confident look. The jeweled fabric of her gown radiated around her.

Jane walked down the carpeted path where Thor stood waiting for her. She walked slowly, the veils of her dress fluttering about, her legs showing off her appealing figure (she hoped). Her hair's curls fluttered about her face and returned to their resting place.

She could hear the whisper-like whistles of the men who leered at her, but it was the blue eyes of her champion whom she wanted to get near.

* * *

><p>Thor was breath-taken by the way Jane looked to him. The dress that Sif had chosen for her was a little on the revealing side, but he was not complaining.<p>

Her mass of curled hair fanned about her face so that everyone could see how beautiful she was. She radiated with beauty in a way that he had ever seen her.

Jane flashed a glowing smile as she came nearer to him. He offered her his hand as was custom.

She bowed and he was happy that she had bowed to him.

He lifted her head by her chin and brought her back to standing.

Thor then stepped into the circle of cushy couches, still holding Jane's hand high and guided her to be in front of his father.

"Lord Odin," he said, "my father, allow me to introduce Dr. Jane Foster of the Midgard Realm."

Odin seemed to flash a smile. "Come closer child," he asked of her.

Jane looked to him, but Thor using his hand, guided her to go forward to come before his father.

She bowed to him, but his father reached out to touch her cheeks and cradle her face and his hands.

"You are a credit to your race Doctor Foster," Odin said to her. "You have a powerful presence and aura. Please, take a seat and join us."

She turned back and Thor reached out for her hand to guide her back down the steps and offered her a section of the same large couch that he was sitting at the edge of.

"May I get you anything my lady?" Thor asked.

"Something to drink," she whispered.

Thor clapped his hands twice and a servant girl came over. Jane stared that she was barely clothed, but all of the servants were dressed with clothing that sparkled and barely covered everyone.

He took a challis of wine for each of them from the tray and handed her one. "To you, my lovely lady," he said and their challises touched softly.

* * *

><p>Later in the celebration, the men were drawn by the women who were belly dancing and the men that were performing wile acrobatics. It often reminded her of the Cirque de Soleil performances back home.<p>

She watched as she sipped on the very intoxicating wine and some of the fruit that was offered. There was a young servant boy who wanted to earn his tip by feeding her, but she declined. This party was one of luxury and celebration.

Thor's mother Frigga stood by her with Sif who were both making sure that she was not going insane with all the behaviors and actions of the men.

She was trying to keep to herself and not draw attention to her Earthly behaviors.

"So Lady Jane," Frigga asked her, "what is it that you do?"

"I am an astrophysicist," Jane replied. "I am a doctor who studies the universe, searching for phenomena and try to explain why things happen the way they do."

"So you study the stars?" Sif asked. "What do you know about the realms that we are familiar with?"

"I know the names and the BiFrost bridge," she said with a little hesitation. "Your way of transport and travel intrigues me. I am actually working on creating my own technology in order to assist the Earth Realm in having inter-realm travel."

Frigga and Sif were interested, but from the looks that she could read on their faces, they were a little threatened that Earth would have its own travel system to their realms.

"It was during one of my tests where I was attacked," she continued to explain.

"Do you know your attacker?" Frigga asked.

Jane was about to reply, when suddenly one of Odin's court members, deeply intoxicated, came up and put an arm Sif and Jane. She was shocked by the gesture, but she recoiled.

"So when is the day of your marriage?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Jane said. "What did you say to me?"

"When are you and the prince getting married?" he asked.

"Howdarth," Sif said, trying to get him to back away, "I do not believe that Lady Jane or Prince Thor for that matter know what you are talking about."

"She's got a symbol of Gebo around her neck," Howdarth said. "The Gebo symbol means that Thor has a contract with her for marriage. I am just curious."

Jane was stunned and could not move. Her heart skipped several beats and she nearly lost her footing, but she remained calm as her fingers touched the necklace and rocked the bead back and forth in her fingers.

The dancing was over and Odin was going to address his private party. He gained their attention by tapping his staff on the ground.

"Lady Jane," he spoke to her. "I have conferred with others and have come to the conclusion that Thor's traitorous brother and an Enchantress were responsible for the attack on your life. I assure you Lady Foster, Loki will be brought to justice for his crime."

"I thank you Lord Odin," Jane replied with a bow of her head.

"It is the least that I can do for you child," Odin said. "You are the one that Thor credits with saving his life and helping to restore his powers. Without you, our world would have been responsible and blamed for the deaths of another race."

"It was the least I could do," she replied.

"Especially since you hit me with your car not once, but twice," Thor said in his drunken state. Once the glass was empty, he slammed the glass to the ground; no doubt for the servants to pick up.

Jane was embarrassed that he had brought that up. The men that were drunk were laughing and repeated the motion he had just done. She let one brief laugh out through her nostrils and was silent.

"If you will excuse me," Jane said as dismissed herself to a balcony away from all the hoopla that was going on in there. She wanted to shed tears, but she kept herself calm so not to alert anyone to her tears.

* * *

><p>But she was not alone for long as she braced her hands outspread on the balcony.<p>

The God of Mischief, Loki, was standing outside on the balcony and saw Jane Foster come out. He was hoping that he could lure her away so that he could nab and take her back to Jotunheim for torturing.

The Asgardians had indeed dressed her up for the celebration, which he was not invited to attend. She was very lovely and sparkled amongst the torches on the balcony wall.

Perhaps he was looking at this situation in the wrong way. Instead of destroying her, why not force her into a union with him. It would be as equally torturing and taxing on his brother; knowing he had lost his love to him.

But she would never pick him so it would have to be a union under duress.

Slowly, he slinked out from behind the pillar and nearly got his hand on her, when his brother came out and interrupted. He chose to wait; to see if Thor went back in and he would grab her again.

* * *

><p>"Jane, why did you leave suddenly?" Thor asked her as he stepped out onto the balcony with her.<p>

Jane turned and faced him, but she seemed to be a little different then the happy face she had when she was in the celebration chamber.

"I needed some air," she told him. "I needed to get out of all the excitement and take myself away."

"Are you offended at anything?" he asked. "You seemed angry that I told the story about you hitting me with your car."

"Last I checked, you were trying to help make me impressive to your father," she told him. "I don't think telling that story was very smart."

"It was funny and the humor will enlighten him to the fact that we have so much in common," he replied. "Everyone laughed at that story."

"I guess," she said. "Do you want to explain this or was I going to be left in the dark until I walked down the aisle with you?" She was making a notion to showing the necklace orb around her neck.

"That," he said. "That I was going to tell you about…"

"When?" she asked at a higher octave to where he came forward to calm her fears.

"I do not understand. Where is this line of questioning coming from?" he asked her. "Do you not want to do be my bride?"

"I think that this is a conversation that I do not want to have in front of all of your father's constituents," Jane said to him. "Can we go back to your tower and talk, privately?"

"The celebration is almost over. Give it a little while and we can adjourn together. Or I will take you up now and join you later."

"Oh no you will not. Your brother did try to kill me not once, but twice," she said, pulling to prevent him from going back inside. "There is no way I am going to be alone on your world without you there to protect me."

"Then please, sit through the rest of the feast," he told her as he played with one of her bouncing curls. "Once my father adjourns, it will be the best time for us to leave. Then I am yours for the evening."

* * *

><p>Loki waited patiently for the couple to go back into the celebration. What were these feelings of affection for the good doctor? All he could think about was to destroying Jane Foster. Now he was thinking about taking her to be his possession.<p>

No, he must stay on course with trying to get Jane Foster and life put her in jeopardy. Once she was, Thor would come running and Jane would be dealt with in time.

"Till next time Lady Foster," he said. He vanished with the use of one of his smoke illusions.

* * *

><p><em><span>* Thor's Tower *<span> (Skip here if uncomfortable)  
><em>

The pair of Thor and Jane Foster returned to Thor's private tower where no one was allowed to enter unless they had his expressed permission. She knew that they would be safe here.

Jane was frustrated with what had just happened in the main chamber where the people were taken aback by her presence when she entered the chamber. He had been breath taken when he saw her in the radiant gown that Sif had been so kind to select. To all the men there, she was the most beautiful creature in all of Asgard.

She could tell that Odin was pleased with her appearance, but Thor's father was not swayed by her abilities. In fact, she figured that all the people would side with him in saying that Jane was from Earth Realm and that is where she belonged.

His father's contemplation period could take days to commune with the elders of the other realms.

So now all they had to do was wait.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait for my father to commune and speak with the Elders," he replied.

Perhaps it would be best if she did leave Asgard. She was cured, thanks to Jörd, and now she would be able to go back and resume her life and research. She wanted to get home to Jake who no doubt would be livid out of his mind that one she was not dead and two she was missing.

Until her prince needed to come and rescue her again. That was not the life that she wanted to live. She wanted to be the strong one and not need rescuing in order to see the man she loved.

"What do you think he will say?" she asked him.

"I do not know," he replied.

"Do you think that he will send me back to Earth?" she asked him.

Thor turned and looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"It was clear that he was not happy that you had picked me to spend the rest of your life with," Jane replied. "He wants you to marry someone powerful and warrior-esque. Not some astrophysicist who lives in trailers out in the desert or in government labs. Perhaps it would be best if I just left now, quietly."

She was not ready for him to come quickly towards her and take her face in his large hands.

"Do not speak this way. I will not let you go," he told her. Thor's hands were tightly embracing her face as he scanned it with his eyes.

"What if your father makes you?" Jane asked. "What if he forbids us from being together?"

His hands grasped and brought them closer together. Their foreheads were touching against one another.

"I will not allow it Jane," he promised. "I have never loved or cared for anyone as I care for you."

"And I care the same for you," she replied as a tear slipped down her cheek. Jane moved in and kissed her future lord on his mouth.

She figured that it would be him that pulled away, but it was she who wanted back.

Thor did not allow her to leave him as he pulled her closer to him and interwove his hands into her curled hair. He took his other hand and brought her scantily glad body against his cool armor. His hand slid across her lightly perspired flesh that was exposed all down her back.

This was going to go somewhere and fast. This was against everything that Odin, his father, was trying to stop. Separating them would not ensure that they would stay apart.

They were in love and no one was going to keep them from where their relationship was heading.

The God of Thunder bent down and scooped her up into his muscular arms. He slowly carried her, their mouths still interlocked together.

As the sun's light began to fade, the candles laden around provided the light and heat to Thor's private tower.

Her lover towered over her while he stood alongside the bed, his strong hands smoothed down her spine as they came down to rest near the base; where fabric and flesh met.

Thor's ceremonial armor was removed and she was able to be against his chiseled frame, the first part him that she fell in love with when he first arrived on Earth. He reached behind her and undid the tie that secured the straps at her neckline. With his hands, he felt the fabric fall from the front of her body down, but it went very slow as he savored each touch of her skin.

She felt as though her body was on fire. This moment was one that she fantasized about from when she had first shown that she cared about him. Even in her marriage, sadly, she wished that Keith had always been Thor. Hence why her marriage probably failed the way it did.

He came to be over her and used his strong hands to hold her down. She did not like being held back, but this was her dream man who was pinning her down.

Their lovemaking was incredible. It seemed as though every climatic moment she was being reenergized to where they could continue in their forbidden passion.

The world around got darker, but their brightness from the candles and the glowing feeling she felt could fight away that darkness.

Thor stared down at her, his eyes with a starry sparkle in them. He took a hand and smoothed a section of hair behind her ear down her neck, and came to be holding the stone rune in his hand. "Why?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"Why did you pick me?" she asked him. "You could have anyone you want."

"That is true," he told her. "I could have anyone…but I want you."

"Did you lower your standards or something?"

"Of course not. If anything, I have exceeded them by selecting you," her prince said to her.

Jane chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"We sound like some unmarried, fantasy living couple," she told him. "Both with wild aspirations and a parent blocking the way. Very Romeo and Juliet like." He stared at her. "Midgard couple who committed suicide because they thought the other was dead and they were not allowed to get married. I just…do not want to end up like them."

"I want to give you my word as a prince of Asgard and Aesir to you, my bride to be," he said as his hand glided along the chains to the rune, "no matter what my father decides, you will be my princess…forever."

Jane smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek, and she brought herself back to him where they were kissing each other again.

Their passionate tryst continued yet again and did not end till both of them collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope that you enjoyed that chapter (all of it of course). It was very touching and romantic. But like all good fairy tales, this adventure is far from over. <em>

_Keep reviewing and keep reading. It is just getting good._


	14. Chapter 14 Touring the Town

_This chapter will give the result of Odin's decision of whether Jane and Thor can get married. Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Touring the town<strong>

Jane was resting with her back to him, wrapped securely in the golden fabrics to keep her warm. Thor remained awake as he stared down at his radiant bride-to-be. He took a hand and smoothed it down her arm, making his way to her hip, and scaling back up to her stomach.

She was so beautiful when she slept and he hoped that she was having pleasant dreams at last.

His hand found its way to her left hand and observed the indentation where the ring she had once been worn, the one he found in New Mexico, for a long period of time. It must have been when she had been married before where the ring he found on Midgard had once been. Now she was divorced and alone on Earth.

Thor used his energies to enter his princess's memories. He saw that Jane had a simple ceremony in front of someone who had the power to marry them. She was already showing that she was with child. Perhaps that is why she chose to get married in the first place; for her child. She was so happy then as she smiled at her new mate.

He also saw her giving birth to a boy. This infant boy looked just like her and that made him smile. He was also able to see her pain as her son, somewhat grown was taken from her as she was climbed into a van with the Son of Coul from before.

Her concerns were probably going to be realized. They were most likely going to be separated by his father, but he would refuse that arrangement. He wanted to be with Jane and no one else.

So what would he do?

He would most likely be cut off from Asgard, the throne, and all his people and family.

Would his father allow him to keep his powers and work with The Avengers on a permanent basis? There was no telling what he would do. He most likely would strip him and he would be a mortal.

It would make their lives so much easier as a couple, but it would make him slightly weak and miserable. Would she still love him if he was not who he was? Would he be able to survive as a mortal man after being so powerful most of his life? He and Jane could grow old together, have a family, and watch their descendents have a family…

All those hurdles would be addressed once his father made his decision.

There was a sound outside the door so he quietly passed through the curtains that surrounded his bed and moved towards the door.

Outside it was his mother Frigga who was waiting for him to answer.

"Has he made his decision?" he asked.

"Not as of yet," Frigga replied. "I was hoping to speak to you."

She entered his private chamber, but was uneasy as she took a seat in the sitting area. He covered himself in a robe to cover over his strong frame.

"What do you care to speak of?" he asked as he poured two challises of wine.

"I dare to ask about your dear woman friend from Midgard," Frigga spoke as he took a seat. "It is obvious that you care for her." She took the glass that was offered to her.

"I do," Thor replied with a powerful, yet quiet tone.

"I am not questioning your loyalty to Asgard or Midgard," she said to him. "You know that your father will most likely return with a rejection verdict."

"I am expecting it, but I pray that he will be merciful when he knows that he will lose a son at the same point that he sends my bride back to Earth. It is bad enough that with Loki gone and cut off, if he were to cut me off, there would be no one left."

"Then you are assured that Jane will be your bride? Not Sif, your childhood friend. During the war with Surtur, it appeared that you were growing closer to her."

Thor stood up and walked to the window to look toward the tower where his father was no doubt considering his decision.

"Sif was there for me as Jane had her friend also take care of her," he answered. "We have confessed all and left nothing to be found out. Jane is the only one that I have thought about since the day I left her on Earth; only to be attacked by my heinous brother and nearly be killed. With her here on Asgard, I will be able to protect and be with her always and forever."

"And if your father takes your powers away?"

"Then I will be even freer to be a mortal and be equals with Jane. Honestly, I pray father will allow me to keep my powers so that I can be an Avenger with the other heroes on Earth," he told her as he turned to face his mother's gaze.

"Your father is not known for his mercy in the throne room of his constituents. He must show strength. The people will not accept your bride, a mortal from Earth to be your princess or as your queen."

"But if I were married to her prior to taking the throne," Thor surmised, "the people would have to accept her as a joint package. Perhaps it would be best for me to be banished. Would it not make everyone's life here in Asgard easier?"

* * *

><p>Jane Foster was listening from the bed area, tears lightly slipping down her eyes and staining her cheeks. Thor was willing to throw everything away if it meant being with her.<p>

She did not want him to give up _everything_, but it was nice to know that the God of Thunder would be willing to give up everything if it meant coming home to Earth and living with her.

Painful as it would be, she could help him to adjust as she had helped him the first time. That time, he had earned his powers back.

But that would be weakening him; forcing him to give up his powers…give up his family…all he knew. That would be unfair to him. Jake could wind up being his son, but it would not be a fair exchange for his own blood.

She recoiled to the bed and pretended to be asleep when he returned to her.

Thor eventually returned to the chamber, smoothing a hand up her arm and tracing his fingertips along every curve.

When it started to get to her, she pretended to wake up and shift around to face him. "Anything yet?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just the queen coming by for a visit. Are you sleeping well?"

"Yes," she replied. She was reaching for her gown at the edge of the bed. "How long do you think it will take, for your father to reach his decision?"

"It could be hours, days even," he said. "While he is communing, let me take you through Asgard and see all that my home has to offer. I got to experience your realm. I believe that you should see mine as well."

"I would enjoy that," she replied with a smile. "But I do need to clean up first. Just in case the call comes early."

"I would want you to look your best as well," he said. "I will do the same, but I have a wonderful place for us to go. I just need to get you something to cover."

"Where will we be going?"

"You will see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asgardian Village<strong>_

Once changed and cloaked in simple natural tone tunics and cloaks, Thor and Jane Foster were astride one horse, riding from the center of the castle out into the main city of Asgard.

They rode through the marketplace where vendors were setting up to begin the selling of their worldly goods and services.

Jane was enthralled with all the beauty that this marketplace was going to have. She wanted to go back and make sure that she got to visit every single one before returning to Earth.

They rode through the city toward the large ocean that surrounded the Asgardian kingdom. There was a large garden and waterfall that poured from the mountain into the bay.

Once the horse was tied off, Thor and Jane stripped off the cloaks and leapt from a cliff jag into the water together; holding hands until they splashed down.

They swam deep into the bowels of the warm waters together. She was entranced by the flowers and sea creatures below the water.

Jane finally needed air and they both went up to break the surface. She took in a deep breath to restore what she had expelled under the water.

Thor resurfaced as well, shaking out his long wet mane and took in a breath. She laughed that he had splashed her with water and returned with a gentle splash into his face.

He gathered her into his strong embrace and their mouths met as they floated in the water. Jane clinched a tight hold of his hair as he held her to him.

They laughed as they experienced this time of joy together.

Once their swim was over with, the couple dried off and got dressed in their royal garb from the party. They rode into the main city area astride his horse, but Thor and Jane walked through the marketplace while leading his companion forward.

They savored on fruit and purchased matching silver cuffs that were engraved in Asgardian symbology. On Jane's it read _Jane Elizabeth Foster, daughter of James and Amelia_, _mother of Jacob Michael_ while Thor's was engraved that he was the son of Odin, son of Bor. On each of theirs, they also read that they were devoted loves of the other for all eternity.

The couple trotted along on his horse as they rode out to where the BiFrost Bridge was shattered. Thor had said that he wanted Jane to meet Heimdall the guardian.

"Do you see yourself living here Jane?" Thor asked as he spurred the horse toward Heimdall.

"I could," she replied, "but I do have to tell you something. Something that has happened to me since you were last on Midgard."

They arrived near the guardian and he motioned for the horse to stop.

He lowered her to the ground with her arms secured over his strong forearm. Thor soon dismounted to join her. "Whatever you have to tell me, I will not judge you."

Jane swallowed hard and released a breath before she spoke out. "It has been nearly ten years since you were banished and returned. Well, much has happened since you were there."

And so she started her tale.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years ago<em>

"Right after you returned home and could not return," Jane was telling her story, "I returned to working in my lab, trying to find wormholes so that I could possibly find a way to complete a bridge to come to you. I got my Doctorate Degree from our research.

"My research caught the attention of the scientific community and we received a large grant for new equipment and new laboratory. We were so excited at this new development that Erik, Darcy, myself, and many friends of went for a night on the town. We got pretty intoxicated, even myself. We kept on celebrating before we got into a car to take us out.

"While we were driving to our hotel where we were going to go dancing," she kept talking, "another drunk driver rammed into our car. The car we were in flipped us over onto the roof. I do not remember much, but from what I was told, the fire department had to cut us out of the wreckage. I had a broken leg, bruised hip, and I was bleeding pretty badly.

"They carried me off to the hospital trauma center to be treated. I do not remember much.

"I finally regained consciousness and there was a trauma doctor there coming to check on my injuries. He took great care of me and even visited me before he left every shift. It wasn't long after that he asked for a dinner date."

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

"Keith and I went out one time and that eventually turned into two dates, and eventually…he and I…we started…"

"Consummating your relationship," Thor filtered in what he knew she was struggling to say.

Jane nodded. "It went somewhere way too soon and way too fast. But that was not the worst of it all. One of our unions resulted in us conceiving a son."

They were sitting off to the side of the bridge over the water. She refused to look at him when she had mentioned about conceiving Jake.

Jane could see the look in Thor's eyes. He did turn away and brush his hand across his beard.

"I did not plan to get pregnant Thor," she said to him, clinching his left arm bracer that was nearest to her. "It was a mistake…but it was honestly one of the best mistakes that I had ever made. My son, he is amazing. He has been that spark of my life that I cherish."

Thor did reengage with her eyes and smiled.

"What is your son's name?" Thor asked.

"His name…" she stopped when she looked behind to see guards on horseback. "Thor," she indicated for him to turn around.

He looked and saw the contingent coming for them. They both stood back up from where they were.

"Heimdall," Thor asked.

"Your father has reached his decision," the gatekeeper said.

"Will you tell us?" Jane asked.

"I cannot divulge that information," Heimdall told them. "If you however are in need of me Lady Jane, do not hesitate to call for me or your prince. We shall come for you."

"Thank you Master Heimdall," she said and then they turned to face the guards that were dismounted and waiting.

"Prince Thor Odinson, Lady Jane Foster," the head guard spoke to them after bowing in respect to them, "Lord Odin Allfather has requested your presence in the throne room of the castle. Allow us the privilege to escort you."

"By all means, lead on," Thor gestured.

He put Jane back on his horse before climbing on himself.

"Your heart is racing," he said to her. "You need to calm down."

"I do not like what Heimdall said," she said. "Something that he said. The way it was said."

"Calm down," he said leaving a kiss on her temple. "I am sure that everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><em>You will need to review to find out if everything is "fine."<em>


	15. Chapter 15 Natural Selection

_Shall we find out if everything is OK. Remember to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Natural Selection<strong>

_Asgardian Throne Room_

Lord Odin Allfather, adorned in his golden uniform of royalty and respect sat reclined back in his throne. The room was filled with Asgardian constituents and those that had some say in helping Odin to come to his judgment.

Even though the opinions of his people were important, it would be Odin's call in the end.

He tapped his staff on the floor to silence the room. He could sense that his son and his love were outside the throne room.

Queen Frigga stood next to her husband and announced to the crowd of people. "Announcing the arrival of Prince Thor Odinson and Lady Jane Foster of Midgard," her voice echoed down the hall.

The doors opened and there revealed the couple walking toward the steps that would bring them down to the main floor area.

Thor carried on by raising Mjolnir with his left hand as the people cheered his arrival. Once they were at the base of the stairs, he lifted Jane's hand to his lips and kissed it for all to see.

They walked down the marble aisle toward the raised platform where his throne lied. Odin watched that Jane Foster was being pulled in a sense toward them because it was apparent that he was excited for bringing his lover before him.

They arrived near Lady Sif and the Warriors Three who flanked the dais steps and immediately dropped to one knee before the bottom step. Thor placed his hammer gently on the floor.

"Thor…Odinson," the Allfather said his name. "My son. Over time you have made me proud. You have learned what it means to be a wise king and one day you will rule over the nine realms in an eternal peace."

His son looked to Jane Foster, both smiling with a beam of affection and devotion.

"You have chosen a partner to rule over the realms in Doctor Jane Foster of Midgard," Odin continued. "A fine woman that possesses a vast knowledge of the stars and the realms."

They were put at ease, thinking that he was about to deliver the news that they wanted to hear.

"However, with such knowledge, it can prove to be used as a weapon against you as a king," he said to them and watched as their smiles faded. "Midgardians are not generally known for having great strength without the use of weapons that could be used against the other realms. They lack a courageous heart and bravery." Now this was going to make this room a contentious one. "Thor, it is with great distain that I cannot allow you to marry Doctor Foster," Odin declared.

Thor stood up. "I demand a reason," he interrupted him. "Jane is not like every Midgardian. She is truly special with her knowledge. She is working on creating Midgard's own version of the BiFrost. With her vast knowledge and skill, we could potentially return our BiFrost to what it once was…"

"The people have spoken," Odin shouted over him. "The people will not accept a Midgardian as Queen of Asgard."

His son looked to the people. "Is this true?" he asked of everyone. "Is it because she is a mortal, you see her as weak and pathetic. Jane Foster has more to offer Asgard and the nine realms of the cosmos than anyone of you can contribute in your eternities."

"Silence Thor!" he ordered with a striking of his staff.

Thor turned and looked to him, tears wanting to release from his eyes, before returning to his kneeling position with Jane Foster.

He could see that Thor's lover was tearing up and her body was lightly trembling. He took a hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks before he smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Jane Foster, please step forward," Odin requested of her.

Jane looked to Thor, who motioned for her to obey him. She rose to her feet and stepped up to the middle of the stair tier of the dais.

"Lady Jane Foster of Midgard, we will see to it that you are returned to your realm immediately," Queen Frigga spoke down to her. "Eventually you will forget about Asgard, the people and experiences, and Thor as well…"

"Father," Thor spoke up in standing against what his mother was declaring.

"This is the word of Lord Odin Allfather," Odin continued to speak even over his son's protests.

"You cannot do this," Thor shouted.

His son looked to Jane whose tears were falling from her dark eyes.

"Then I ask you to punish me as well," Thor demanded. "Banish me from Asgard and take my powers, but I will not leave Jane…"

Her emotion overcame her and Jane Foster rushed from the chamber. It traditionally would have been seen as sacrilegious for anyone to leave that had been summoned by him. However being that she was emotional and not of their world, he took it as a normal reaction of her race.

"Jane!" Thor called out for her as she ran.

She was out the door in seconds and out of sight.

"How can you do this father?" Thor demanded an answer. "You know that I care for her. She saved me and that led me to return home in order to save you."

"Your brother saved me!" Odin intervened.

"Because of his plan to destroy the Frost Giants," his son interjected. "Whether you care to admit or deny it, Jane Foster saved your life, mine, and all of Asgard!" He turned and swept his finger across the room to make his point.

The people in the chamber started mumbling and talking amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Jane pushed through the people that were walking in the halls of the castle. She wanted to be left alone and to cry alone.<p>

She made it to a balcony that overlooked the city and the broken bridge. Her arms were resting on the ledge with her arms buried while she wept.

Finally, she had to sit up so she could catch her breath. She might as well take in the sights of Asgard, because as Thor's mother declared, she would not be here much longer nor would she be allowed to remember it.

Perhaps it was all for the best. She could go home and be a loving mother to her son; without the distraction of waiting for Thor to return.

"Hello Lady Jane Foster," a voice whispered from behind her.

Jane snapped around only to meet a blue hand reach out and grab her around the mouth. The creature was large and powerful with glowing red eyes that looked down on her.

She tried struggling, but when the monster pulled her into his icy grasp, the necklace she wore snapped from her neck and fell with a clang to the floor.

The monster lifted her from her feet and their eyes were locked on one another.

"One more thing Lady Jane," the monster said.

* * *

><p>"You would desire to live out the life of a mortal man without powers, without immortality, and without a family all for the love of a mere Midgardian?" Odin challenged his son.<p>

"To be with Jane," Thor said, "yes. I would relinquish my throne if it meant I could spend my existence out with the woman I love."

His father was hurt to hear that he was choosing Jane over his family. He could not help it. He had been with them for most of his eternity already. What was another millennium without him?

He always dreamed that Thor would be the one to rule is kingdom. However, if Thor was choosing his bride over the throne, and with Loki all but fallen in disgrace, who would be the one to lead?

"Then I, Odin Allfather, son of Bor, do hereby…" his father started to speak.

And it was interrupted by a scream that echoed through the halls and into the chamber.

"Jane!" Thor shouted and went running after the echoes.

"Guards, go!" Odin ordered to follow him, to arrest him, or perhaps both. "Warriors."

Sif and the Warriors Three gave chase of their leader.

Thor made it through the hall to a balcony that overlooked the city and saw something shining on the ground that grabbed his attention.

He reached down and grabbed the freezing cold object that had a small trace of blood on the chain.

It was Jane's necklace.

The guards, Sif, and the Warriors Three arrived to meet him as he turned around. His fingers were touching the blood stained links.

They knew that the anger on his face was justified and did not pursue him further.

Thor charged in defiant stride back down the hall and into the throne room.

"Father, I hope that you are happy at what you have done," he shouted, whipping the chain to fall at his father's feet. "Jane has been taken and if she had not had her heart broken, she would not be in possession of the Frost Giants."

Frigga reached down and grabbed the necklace to see it. She touched the blood on the chainlinks and rune before she turned to Odin.

"The necklace is freezing my king," she said. "Lady Jane Foster has been taken by the Frost Giants as your son accuses."

"Which can only mean…" Volstagg spoke up.

"Loki," Sif said the name of his brother.

"First, a magical toxin attack on Midgard," Fandral added to the conversation, "and now to take her out of a heavily guarded castle."

Thor was furious. "People of Asgard, you may not want Jane Foster as your queen to rule beside me, but I have honor in my heart," he spoke to everyone, "a trait that Jane taught me during my exile on Midgard. You may not want her as your queen, but I will not allow her to remain in the custody of the Frost Giants or Loki to suffer and die alone. And if I die in rescuing her, then so be it. It is better than being here alone."

And he began his hated march out of the throne room, all eyes locked on him.

"Prince Thor," Sif called out to him.

He turned and locked eyes with her.

"Do you expect that we would let you go to Jotunheim alone?" she added.

"We will go with you," Hogun said.

Thor smiled and came to meet the Warriors Three who were coming to gather by him. "My friends," he said, "what would I do without you? Thank you."

"Thank us later," Fandral added, "when we come back"

"You mean "if" we come back," Volstagg piped.

"As long as we are together, we will come back," Thor said. "Farewell father," he said to his parents. "Till we are reunited in Valhalla or Helheim."

"Thor," Frigga tried to call out to him, but he did not answer.

Odin stood there as his constituents looked as his son left the chamber with the Warriors Three and Sif. Then after they were done, they turned to their leader to see what he planned to do.

Even though his son had defied his direct orders and even insulted him in front of their people, he was never more proud of his son for standing up for what he believed in.

* * *

><p><em>Jane is now a hostage <em>_in Jotunheim, Thor is defying his father...again (!)...and still the review count is very low. Tell your friends and get more reviews and readers. It is only getting better from here!_


	16. Chapter 16 Heart of Ice

_Now we return to the barren wastelands of Jotunheim. Now if any of us were there, we would freeze to death...lets see if Jane gets out of there. This was another enjoyable chapter because I really got explore a different side of Loki (being I am a total Loki Fangirl now)_

_Listen to "Laufey" while reading this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen– Heart of Ice<strong>

_Jotunheim_

Ouch, her head throbbed and that is when she noticed that her head was bent over and her hair surrounded her face. She felt as though she was being strangled with the cold steel that was wrapped around her neck.

Jane snapped her head up and struck the back area of the throne she was sitting in. Definitely not a smart move, she thought.

She tried to move her arms, but she looked and saw that her biceps were chained back, her forearms were tied down, and her wrists were secured to the armrests. Chilled steel locked her into place.

The place where she was secured was freezing. She focused her eyes and watched as snow fell outside the structure she was in. She was up in a high tower, but the room was decently heated.

She figured having a frozen hostage would be a bad thing.

However, she tried to move her ankles, but that is when she realized that her legs and ankles were tied down as well.

Jane realized that whomever had her they did not want her going anywhere.

But that would not stop her determination to get out of this room.

She tried to contort her fingers by bringing them as close together as she could to try and slip her hand out of the cuff.

She moved it closer to slipping it out, but as it arrived to the edge, the cuff froze into a block of ice, freezing her hand in place. She let out a quiet howl at the shock and the cold.

"Careful now," a voice called to her. "I can survive being frostbitten. Midgardians on the other hand lose limbs."

From the balcony, the voice became a form of a long green cloak and black and gold tunic appeared. The large golden crown with long horns that bowed back behind the head was intimidating to view.

"I am going to take a wild guess at this," Jane said, "and say that you are Loki, God of Mischief."

"You honor me by knowing who I am," Loki graciously replied. "And here I thought we were going to have to go and play a game of questions to figure out who I was."

He took a seat on the armrest where her left hand was secured. He flipped his emerald cape off to the side and rested the scepter against the chair.

"We can still play if you would like," she said to him. "First question, can we not make it little warmer in here before I freeze? Like you said, Midgardians can lose limbs. Wouldn't want your bait frozen now, do you?"

"That was actually two questions my dear," he leaned in and stroked a hand across her chin. "We can make it warmer in here if you would like."

Jane turned away; clear of his intentions with his statement.

"Oh, I knew you were going to play hard to get," Loki said walking to kneel in front of her. "You know Doctor Foster, I do want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For this," he gestured to the chair. "You know that this is all my brother's fault for exposing you to our world and our ways. Because of him, you are now here."

"Pray tell."

"Well," he said as he came around to the back of the throne. His fingers were gliding along her shoulders. "If he had not returned to Asgard and allowed me to finish what I started with the destruction of this world," he added looking outside, "I would not have been shamed by my father and banished from the only place I have been able to call home. Because of him, I have to live in this hell of a place."

"So why come after me?" Jane asked, her teeth chattering.

"You my dear have a special purpose," he told her. "Your life literally holds the fate of two worlds in the balance: your precious Midgard and Asgard."

Suddenly, her chains released her and she was yanked to her feet. Loki dragged her to the balcony where she had the opportunity to overlook the vast icy, mountain wilderness of this realm.

The fallen prince held her in his arms ever so gently, but she found that she could not bolt. It was if she was being held in place; no doubt by magical forces.

"Could you imagine it Jane?" he whispered in her ear. "Dominion over mindless creatures that will fear you for your knowledge, a wasteland to mold and shape in your image, and a life where a king could give you anything you want."

* * *

><p>Amora about entered the chamber where the Midgardian was being secured to the chair of icy stone. She wanted to make sure that Jane Foster was still secured and unharmed. She needed to be safe and sound for when Prince Thor arrived to her rescue.<p>

However, she was not expecting to see or hear what she did.

* * *

><p>Jane noticed that Loki's flesh turned blue as he held her. Her very flesh was chilled when he touched her. She began to shake, not just from the cold, but the fear.<p>

Focus Foster, she told herself. You can't crack now.

"What about my son?" she begged to know. "What about him?"

"He will become my son," Loki told her. "We can raise him, together. He will be a strong, magical child who could do anything he wants. He will be a force to be reckoned with against." He turned her to face him and she was scared by what she saw. His face was blue and bright scarlet eyes looked down upon her. "Live Jane Foster," he said to her. "Help me to victory and save yourself and all you love and cherish."

Was this what she wanted? Did she want to betray her homeworld? Did she want to endanger the Earth? Endanger all that she loved and cared about? Jake? Keith? Darcy? Erik? Thor?

No, she did not want to put Thor in any danger? She may not have Odin's favor anymore, but that did not mean she wanted anything bad to happen to him. She was going to be sent back to Earth and if she did not go along with Loki, she would only be delaying destruction for a short while.

She could not help the fallen prince's offer. It was very seductive and would ensure the survival of herself and her son.

It was all a mother could want to save her child.

A tear escaped her eyes and froze to a icy droplet upon her cheek. Loki plucked it off ever so gently

"I think I have made up my mind," she whispered to him.

Loki in his monstrous form came down slowly to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I think…that you are utterly demented," she finished her statement when he was within centimeters of kissing her.

* * *

><p>Loki figured that this is the type of response that he would get from Jane Foster. How could she ever truly love him, when her heart was thoroughly enveloped in his brother?<p>

He grasped her tightly around her throat and pushed her back into the chamber, growling in anger. Once she was back in the throne, the locks reengaged and secured her to it. He even used some of Jotun energies to put a thin layer of ice on her locks. A little more pain while she suffered while waiting for Thor to arrive.

"You know, you probably ruined the best chance you had at survival; for you and your son," he threatened her. "I think that once my brother falls and I have control of Asgard, I will not use magic to destroy you. I will use it to control you. I have always wanted a subservient wife whom I was in complete control of." His hand grasped her chin harshly. "Your son will be my personal servant and you will be my slave to do with as I please."

He pressed his icy lips to hers, giving her a sheer jolt of his icy energy into her body. It would shock her body into a coma; keeping her quiet until his plan began to work.

"Sleep well my dear," he whispered to her. "For this will be the last night that you rest…well."

* * *

><p><em><span>Asgard<span>_

Thor rode astride his horse to the end of the BiFrost Bridge toward where he had been

only minutes ago. He rode hard and fast with his friends Sif and the Warriors Three. They were on their way to find a way to get to Jotunheim.

He had to rescue Jane if it was the last thing that he did before his father stripped his powers away from him.

Heimdall stood guard in his usual position awaiting their arrival.

Thor dismounted and approached him. "The bridge is broken Heimdall," he asked the guardian.

"You desire a way into Jotunheim," Heimdall answered him. "A way that I cannot deliver on my own with my powers."

"You must know of another way," Thor begged. "I must get there."

"Only your brother knew all the ways in and out of Asgard outside of BiFrost," the gatekeeper told him.

Thor turned and faced his friends. "Go to the Elders," he ordered of them. "Find someone who may know of another way…"

"Thor, my son," a voice calmly called out to him.

From the starry heavens above, leaves fell in a directed breeze to where they were standing, they created a great whirlwind that pushed everyone away from where it was about to appear.

From the leafy mist, Jörd, the mother of Earth appeared with her emerald and oak staff in hand.

And Thor couldn't be happier to see her arrive.

"You seek yet another passage to another realm my son," the earth goddess said to the group. "All to save the one you love."

"She needs me Mother Jord. Loki will stop at nothing to see her suffer because of her relationship with me. I cannot allow her to die because of me."

"I understand your love for Jane," Jörd replied, "and to this, I will help you." She turned to Heimdall. "Gatekeeper, with our powers combined, I can create an aperture that will allow them to pass through. It will take great power, if you are willing to attempt such action."

"It is treason to go against my king," Heimdall said to her.

"Then do this, as a last request to your prince," Thor asked. "Any punishment that you are meant to endure, I will take it for you."

Heimdall thought for a brief moment and responded with a "Yes."

They celebrated.

Jörd and Heimdall stood side by side. "We call up the ancient power of the gods," the goddess called. "Open thy gates in the name of Earth, family, and of all things, love."

Both Heimdall's sword and Jörd's scepter glowed. They brought them out at their far sides and began to slowly bring them together as two hands on a clock would eventually meet.

Their wands met and caused a bright nova, which they brought down out before them and opened a portal at the end of the shattered bridge.

"Go now son," his mother told her. "Call on me when you are ready."

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three walked very calmly into the portal and passed into the realm of Jotunheim.

The gatekeeper and goddess closed the portal, leaving only a small star remaining to hover before them. It would be the only way to gain access to them again.

* * *

><p><em><span>S.H.I.E.L.D.<span>_

It was early in the morning and entering through the doorway of building nineteen where the Astrophysics Lab was housed, Tony Stark, yawning and clearly out of bed, walked down the hall to the laboratory.

It was the lab that he was having arranged for Doctor Jane Foster, but she was currently missing from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the planet Earth in general.

In his right hand, he carried the portable briefcase that contained his traveling Iron Man suit. It was only meant to be used in extreme situations where he would not be able to get home and put on the real one.

Hey, they told him to come as Iron Man, but they did not specify which one needed to show.

He entered the lab and spoke out to the agents that were moving equipment around and were trying to not make a mess.

"OK, this had better be an emergency," he added with a fake yawn. "I was all snuggled in my bed with my Abby and I get a 911 to come down here for a situation."

"We are going to attempt to reopen the portal again," Fury appeared from behind the wall. "This time we are going to use your Ark Reactor to power it. See if we can establish a direct connection with Jane Foster."

"I thought she was collateral," Tony added. "Did not think you were interested in going after her?"

"Change of heart," Fury added. "No pun intended."

I am sure, he thought. "How do you even know where to start looking for where Jane is?" he asked. "It is not like she has low-jack on her or anything."

"We will search for Jane using the blood sample from the lab," the commander added. "We will use it to lock onto her and bring her back through the portal."

"And why do you need me to help you with this besides giving you the codes to the Ark Reactor facility?"

"You have the fancy suit after all Stark," Natasha added in. "If she is in a hostile place, we are going to need someone who can attack and fly out in a hurry. Besides, your suit can stand up to radiation."

"Fabulous," Tony replied as he set the case on a stool and reached for his phone so he could make a phone call. "I guess I should be honored," he added to everyone while he waiting for the person to pick up. "Yeah, Pep. Go upstairs and tell Abby that I will not be back tonight and to have her rest. I need you and Happy to go to the armory and pick up a few things for me."

"When do you need them by?" Pepper's voice asked.

"PDQ."

* * *

><p><em>OK, history on the Abby character. I have an "Iron Man" fanfiction that I am working on, and is slowly coming together. Put in as short of words as possible:<br>"Tony Stark gets hitched! His wife is named...Abygail." I have begun to post that one and will keep posting as it gets closer to being done._

_Remember to review! We are on chapter sixteen and it has twenty-three total so keep them coming!_


	17. Chapter 17 Two Rescues, coming up

_I have a lot of new followers to the story so in honor of Christmas being the season of giving, I am going to post Chapter 18 and I just may post the ever so exciting Chapter 18-19 on Friday...stay tuned, it is getting exciting.  
><em>

_**Preview: **Will Thor get to Jane in time? You will have to read to find out. I found that listening to "Frost Giant Battle" and "Brothers Fight" really brings the scene to life.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – Two Rescues, coming up<strong>

_Loki's Ice Spire  
><em>

The castle was still cold and her hands were freezing to the point that she could barely feel them. Jane tried flexing her fingers in order to keep the blood flowing and keep her warm.

It was very cold in Prince Loki's love nest that he had set up for her.

She had been knocked out by the prince's icy kiss, which no doubt paralyzed her respiratory system. However, a caldron had been placed near the throne where she sat. She flexed her fingers toward it, grateful that she would be able to save some of her digits.

Where was Thor? Where was the cavalry? Was Odin forbidding him to come to her rescue? Was he going to leave her die here in these cold confines?

Or what if they had no idea where she was?

Jane began to chatter, knowing that she had to find a way out of her cuffs or she would surely die of cold.

* * *

><p><em>Ice Cliffs<em>

The warriors of Asgard had arrived in Jotunheim, but they were in an area that was unfamiliar to them. It was in a mountainous area away from where the BiFrost would have normally dropped them.

Thor searched around for any identifying markers or passages that would lead him to Jane.

"Where do we even begin to look?" Fandral asked as he tightened his fur coat around his body.

"Lady Foster could be anywhere," Volstagg added.

"I think we should split up," Thor said. "You four go this way. I will head toward the castle."

"You shouldn't go alone," Sif told him. "Loki could be waiting for you there."

"I am counting on it," he replied and started to climb the cliff so to get a better view.

Thor made it to a plateau area and looked at the frozen desolation that was Jotunheim. He could see Frost Giants were filing into the temple for what purpose he did not know nor care.

He was beginning to feel the chill of the icy air, but if it was starting to get to him, he could only imagine how Jane was feeling. If she wasn't dead from the cold, she soon would be.

From within a pocket, he pulled out the necklace that had been recovered from when she had been abducted. What Jane failed to know was that the necklace not only was a binding contract of marriage to him, but it would also allow him to know where she was at all times.

Perhaps it would help in locating her.

Holding it out in a hand, it dimly glowed, but as it was aimed in the direction of a spire tower in the distance, Thor looked and saw an ominous glow coming from within.

He smiled and slid down the snowy side of the cliff to the ground.

* * *

><p>Amora the Enchantress walked down the halls of Loki's icy citadel, avoiding the monstrous Frost Giants that were on patrol. She had to slink her way into outlying chambers because she did not want to be seen.<p>

The patrols were getting thicker as she drew closer to Loki's chamber where the mortal Jane Foster was being held. He obviously did not want anything happening to her. Especially with the plans that she had overheard for the mortal prisoner.

No doubt that she would be the one to complete another magical element, like the poison. To have that sort of power over her would take much magic and elements to keep Jane Foster under his control.

Hence why she was going to aid the mortal in escaping.

Once outside the chamber where Jane Foster was secured, she walked very seductively toward the hulking Frost Giant standing firm.

"Prince Loki demanded that I check on our guest," she told the guard. "Have to make sure that she is alive after all."

The giant scoffed and allowed her to pass through the door.

Quickly, she moved to the throne and saw that Jane Foster's hands were stiff and covered in a light frost. Her breaths were low and quiet, but at least she was still alive.

Amora dropped the fur cloak that she had brought so she could cover her in it; to provide warmth while the worked to escape Jotunheim.

She reached into a satchel pouch on her belt and found a clear vial with some red liquid. "This should do," she said.

"Like the last one you gave her," a voice said to her.

Amora was about to turn around when cool steel met along her neck and shoulder line. The bulky silver block hummed lightly beside her.

She turned and there was Prince Thor staring at her with his cold blue eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she lied.

"Do not play with me Enchantress," the prince's anger clearly shown in his face. "Loki may be a master of magic, but only you could have created the plague that nearly killed Jane. What, were you disappointed that your poison did not kill her so you have come to finish your task?"

"I have come to save her Prince Thor," she confessed. "I thought that your brother was going to reward me for my services and make me a queen. It turns out that he has been captivated by your mortal here."

* * *

><p>Thor relinquished his threatening pose against Amora the Enchantress and was at Jane's side faster than a shooting star. She was unconscious and no doubt freezing from the realm around her. Her race was not designed to endure this type of cold.<p>

"Jane," he called her name. "Jane." However, she was not moving.

"I was coming here to release her from her chains and then sneak her out," Amora told her. "Here, this potion is a warming elixir. It should reverse the chill that is running through her body."

Reluctantly, he snapped the vial from her hand, uncorked it, and brought the liquid to Jane's lips. He tipped her head back and poured the contents of the vial. He used his hand to massage her throat; to force the liquid down while using his body warmth

After a couple of seconds, Jane did start to come around and move. Her fingers were showing signs of movement.

"Jane," he said her name.

"Thor," she barely got his name passed her lips.

Now that she was alive, it was time to work on her manacles.

Mjolnir made short work of them with a ramming tap against each one.

Jane fell into a heap, but he was able to catch her before she completely fell from the throne.

"Here," Amora said as she passed a large fur cloak to him. "It will help warm her up."

Thor wrapped the fur around her. He rubbed his hands, causing friction with the fur to try and warm her numbed flesh and bones.

"Thor," Jane said, a little more awake and coherent. "You have to get me out of here."

"That's the plan," he told her. He put a hand alongside her face. "I am going to get you out of here and we are going to Midgard."

She looked at him. "We?" she said. "Are you serious?"

"Very," he replied. "I am going to Midgard to be with you and your son."

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you." She also kissed him by his ear.

From his right bracer, he pulled out her necklace that had guided him to her. "I think you are going to need this," he said to her. He wrapped it around her wrist, due to the clasp being broken.

"You do not have much time," Amora reminded them. "You must leave now."

Thor lifted Jane up into his arms, knowing that they could go faster if he carried her.

* * *

><p>Amora exited the room and noticed the Frost Giant that had allowed her to enter was waiting to assume his guard.<p>

"Sorry you big lug," she added with a quaint smile before she blasted him with a shot from her scepter. "But it is time for you to nap."

The giant fell to the ground in a heap.

"Come," she ordered them.

Thor exited the room and started running down the passageway while the Enchantress led the way.

She peered down passageways; no doubt that she had traversed before to find the easiest way to get Jane out unseen.

They arrived to a grand room that was multiple levels high with numerous possible exits.

"Where to now Amora?" he asked her.

"How about straight to Helheim?" a voice echoed off the walls. "My daughter has a space all arranged for you."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Frost Giants who blocked all the passages and filled the levels above them.

* * *

><p>At a curved staircase, his brother appeared with his helmet over his head and glowing scepter in hand. It appeared that he had been waiting for them.<p>

"I knew that you would come running for her," Loki said. "She is the perfect bait."

"No," Thor said. "She is the perfect reason for me to finally finish what I should have on the bridge years ago."

Loki slowly dropped down a couple steps and turned in their direction. "I promise you brother, I have no intention of killing her now. Initially, that was my plan, but there is just something about your bride-to-be that makes her more valuable to me alive. Much more valuable."

Thor knew every single word that came from Loki's lips would mean an eternal horror for Jane and her son.

He set her down on her feet and put her behind him. It was so he could take up Mjolnir in his hand. The anger that caused his heart to accelerate made him want to lunge at his brother, but he had to make sure that she was safe before dealing with Loki.

"Loki, you allow Jane to return to Midgard and I will see to it that your rights and privileges are restored…"

"Save it Thor!" Loki growled. "I will no longer live in your shadow."

He fired at him with his scepter.

Thor put up the hammer and blocked the shot. He barely could and was nearly knocked back; almost knocking Jane over as well.

"Jane," he whispered to her, "I want you to run. Run from here. Find Sif or the Warriors Three. Call for Heimdall to return you to Asgard."

"I'm not leaving without you," Jane said to him, chattering at the cold.

"You should listen to him," Amora added. "You cannot fight these beasts."

"Not that she is going to get far," Loki declared. "Jotuns, destroy them and bring back my bride-to-be."

"Jane, go!" he roared and tossed Mjolnir behind him to clear the passageway.

Jane went running through the exposed archway and was out of sight.

His hammer returned to his hand and the battle was on.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster, freezing from head to toe and scared out of her mind, ran through the icy palace. She had to follow Thor's orders to try and get out. She had to find Lady Sif or the other Warriors if she was going to survive this day.<p>

But she did not know where she was going or where to locate the Asgardians. She assumed that she needed to find a staircase and head down to the surface.

That is if she didn't freeze to death first.

There was a laugh that echoed down a passageway. "Oh Jane," she heard the voice of her tormenter followed by laughter.

She screamed and just went running as fast as she could, all the while looking back.

However, she suddenly crashed into something that wrapped its arms around her.

"Let me go!" Jane shouted.

"Lady Foster," the voice said to her.

Jane opened her eyes and saw that it was Volstagg of the Warriors Three who grabbed her. He had a grin on his face.

Once she knew she was safe, she wrapped her arms around his large neck.

"Hey, everyone," he called from behind them, "I found Lady Jane."

The other warriors Hogun and Fandral along with Sif finally caught up.

"Where is Thor?" Hogun asked in his stern but usual tone.

"Down that way," she said after being put back down. "He ordered me to leave. Loki intends on using me for Thor's downfall by marrying me."

"Then we need to get you back to Asgard immediately," Sif ordered. "You three get going, help Thor. The two of us are going back to the drop-off site."

"Finally, some fun at last," Fandral said and they went running back from where she had come.

"Come on," Sif ordered her.

She couldn't believe that she was leaving Thor behind, but if there was any chance that she was going to survive this day, she needed to leave and now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stark Industries <span>(Earth)_

The large testing laboratory where Jane Foster's catching dais and elevated walking platform that was used to power her test portals slowing began its power-up sequence. S.H.I.E.L.D. science technicians were nearly complete in getting it running.

Tony Stark was overseeing. By overseeing, he was flipping switches, turning up the pressure on the arc reactor's power supply to use that energy to power the device, and checking over her calculations.

And another headache was already added to this moment when Nick Fury, Natasha, and Coulson walked into the testing lab.

"Are we ready yet Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.

"Not yet dad," he added with a smartass tone. "I told you I would call when I was ready and when mom was going to be able to come home. The arc reactor is probably the only device that is going to be able to keep the portal open long enough so we can find J…I mean Dr. Foster."

Happy Hogan and some delivery guys were bringing in a large roll of cable line into the lab. "Boss, I have the cable wheel," he called.

"Yeah Hap, put it right here in front of the console," Tony told them.

They all looked at him.

"I don't know about you, but if I am going fishing for a wayward scientist, I do want to be reeled back in," Tony added. "Molybdenum cable happens to be the strongest metal in the world. I do not plan on getting lost either."

"Excellent," Fury said. "Do we have the bait for our scientist?"

"Of course sir," Coulson replied.

"Wait wait," Stark spoke out. "I thought I was going to be bait. I was going to put on my suit, grab Dr. Foster, and reel her back in."

"Sorry Stark," Fury replied, "but you are not as appealing as we would like. We needed something that a divorced mother would want to come home for."

Then Tony realized what or whom they had for bait.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kincaid residence<span>_

In the suburban heights area of Santa Monica, several cookie cutter style homes were established in an upscale neighborhood.

Outside a dark gray two-level home with red shutters, three black sedans pulled up outside the house; stopping suddenly in tandem.

Natasha Romanoff climbed from the passenger seat as did Agent Phil Coulson from the driver's side. She examined the information that S.H.I.E.L.D. had obtained on the location of Dr. Keith Kincaid and his son, Jacob Foster-Kincaid.

Another agent met her on the sidewalk and was about to pull a pistol, but Natasha pushed the agent's gun back into the holster.

"That will not be needed," she said. "We will do this civilly."

"What makes you believe that this will be done civilly?" Coulson asked.

"You really haven't dealt with kids have you?" she quipped back and proceeded toward the house.

There was a sound of a barking dog in the backyard, so she decided to head around to the wooden fence door to head out back.

* * *

><p>"OK slugger," Keith Kincaid said with a ball in hand in his glove, "I am going slow and away. Remember to not reach too far with the swing."<p>

"I know dad," his son Jake said.

"Shoulders up," the father told his son and demonstrated with his body. "Straighten out. Okay, here it comes."

Keith wound up lightly and tossed the ball.

Jake's bat made contact, but it went rolling very softly across the grass.

Baxter, the German Shepherd who was sitting calmly behind Jake went chasing after the ball. He took it into his jaws and brought it back.

"That was a good hit bud," he told his son.

"Not good enough," Jake replied. "I have to be able to hit it far and away if we want to win the game. Not stupid infield hits."

Keith took the slimy ball from Baxter, but noticed that a bunch of people were coming through the gate to the backyard.

"Can I help you?" Keith said as he came over by his son, wrapping an arm around him to pull him against his body.

"Dr. Kincaid," the slightly balding guy in the black suit said. He recognized him from the courthouse who had picked up Jane. "We are going to need you to come with us."

"What for?" he asked.

"At this moment we are not at liberty to discuss what we are doing or what…" he was babbling about before the curled redhead put a hand up to quiet him.

"Dr. Kincaid," the woman said, "we need your help in finding your wife."

"Mommy," Jake said trying to pull away from him. "Where is she?"

"We are going to need your help in finding her sweetheart," she added as she knelt down. "Would you like to help us?"

"I want to help," his son said before looking up at him. "Can we go and help?"

Keith was undecided about going with these feds, but he knew that somewhere deep in his heart, he still loved Jane and he knew that Jake would be heartbroken if anything were to have happened to her.

"OK," he replied. "Do we need anything?"

"Just come with us," the balding man said.

Within a few minutes after getting coats and putting Baxter's leash on him to leave, they were all in the van, leaving their home, and going to parts unknown.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stark Industries<span>_

Back in the laboratory, Tony Stark emerged from a tall hallway entrance decked out in his Iron Man armor. The helmet he carried under his arm as he did not need it just yet.

The humming from the equipment was getting louder and louder. Soon, they would be able to open the portal back up, but who knew for how long.

From the main door, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escorted Jane's little boy Jacob and his father, Dr. Keith Kincaid into the testing lab. The father and son were covered in radiation vests. Jake actually had a cable that connected he and his father together.

That way if the portal actually became a vacuum, at least his father would have a hold on him or Iron Man would be able to catch him before they were sucked into the vacuum.

"Does anyone else see a problem with using a seven-year-old kid as bait for his mother?" Tony whispered to Pepper who had come in with him after changing.

"I am not for it either," Pepper replied, "but apparently they are really trying to get Doctor Foster to want to return to Earth."

"Well, let's just hope that we find her quick and she is not neck deep in some sort of trouble," Tony said as the hook was connected to his back.

* * *

><p><em>OK, since we got to meet Jake a little more, imagine Jake looking like Jared Gilmore (Henry from "Once Upon a Time" as Jacob Foster-Kincaid)<em>

_The ever important chapters 18 and 19 are coming so please remember to review and tell your friends about it._


	18. Chapter 18 Losing it

_Merry Christmas everyone! Here is the ever exciting chapter 18. Now this chapter is a doozy. Lots of action and scene twists so please do not stop and take a break as you read. Read it all the way through._

_ Listen to "Frost Giant Battle" while you are reading it. It will help it to make sense. Lots of drama!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – Losing it<strong>

_Jotunheim_

The battle still waged on between the Frost Giants against Thor and the Warriors Three. It reminded them of their previous battle years ago, but this time, the giants of ice just kept on coming.

It also seemed that they were much more powerful; probably something that Loki had a hand in doing.

Loki had been scanning his castle for Jane, but could not find her. No doubt she had to be somewhere. This place was a labyrinth, even to him, and he was determined to locate her.

He eventually saw that Amora had been fighting alongside his brother like the traitorous whore she was, but now it appeared that she was trying to get out of the palace to her own liberation.

The Enchantress slipped out underneath an archway and he charged down the stairs to intercept her.

He did cut off her egress and she shrieked.

"Where did you think that you were going?" he asked her in seething anger.

"I heard what you were planning," she answered. "You never told me that you were going to be using me as your personal spellcaster for the rest of eternity. I have needs too."

"And you thought that your wiles and seductions were going to have me turn to you?" he questioned her. His hand reached out and began to freeze her throat closed. "You are amusing to say the least, but you would never be the same as me."

"And a silly mortal is?" she challenged.

Loki laughed from within and stared at her. "Are you ready to die?"

Her fear was present in her eyes as she dropped her staff.

"I tell you what," he said. "Find Jane and return her to me or there will be nothing left but snowflakes of you when I am done."

She nodded painfully and he released her.

One problem solved…now to deal with his other one, he thought as his gaze moved to his brother.

* * *

><p>Sif and Jane were still running through the palace to find their way out, but along the way, the warrior had to fight through several Frost Giants with her double bladed sword. She stabbed many and decapitated another.<p>

It made Jane squeamish; even though they were monsters.

Sif took her by the wrist again and they got to another vast chamber.

"How many towers does this castle have?" Jane asked out of breath and still freezing.

"We'll find a way Lady Jane," she told her.

Suddenly a beast started to march its way toward them. Glowing red eyes stared at them and growled.

Jane was terrified as she stared it down.

There were stairs behind them.

"I say we go up," Jane suggested.

"We need to be going down to get out of here," she replied. "Not further into the palace or up any of his towers."

Another creature of the same species cut off their path from a different hallway.

"Of course, I could be mistaken," Sif added and they both went charging up the steps.

The monsters leapt up, securing their claws into the walls and climbing up to intercept them. Another traversed the stairs to block them.

Sif did not know which one to kill first or what to with Jane who still with her. If she started fighting, there was a chance that she would get hurt.

She took notice to the open passage behind the monster. If she attempted, Jane would be able to take off and get to freedom if she got her over the beast.

That's it!

"Hang on!" she shouted at Jane as she grabbed her by her waist and chucked her over the monster.

* * *

><p>Jane could not believe that Sif had just thrown her over the demonic creature and into the air. She crashed down to the floor in a barrel roll and came to a stop.<p>

"Get going Jane!" Sif ordered her. "I will hold them!" She was trying to slice at the monsters with her duel-bladed sword, but the monsters were large and would not go down.

Jane started running for the next passage, but suddenly stopped. Everyone was risking their lives for her, but she was just following. She was not taking action.

Along the wall was a massive statue that read _Laufey_, _Lord of Jotunheim_. In his hand was a long sword.

Then she had an idea.

* * *

><p>Sif continued to try and battle the frost demons, but she was unable to fight them both at the same time as they flanked both of her sides. Each of them stared her down as their next meal no doubt.<p>

Finally, the one on her right came at her and she swiped at its paw with her blade. It retreated back slightly, but by the time that she got turned around, the other had its jaw open to consume her.

She was a goner.

Suddenly, the monster howled in pain and relinquished its attack on her.

What had caused such pain to this monster, she thought.

The monster fell to its belly and she locked eyes with Jane Foster who had jumped onto its back. A long bladed sword had been pierced into its spine.

"That's what I call a fatality," Jane said.

Sif smiled.

"Come on Lady Jane," she said. "We still need to get you out of here."

The girls went running away.

* * *

><p>Thor took a powerful swipe toward a triad of Frost Giants to send them flying from their feet.<p>

Another tried to stake him from behind with an icy dagger, but he swung around to shatter the blade and knock the icy demon back with a reversal swing.

He observed that the Warriors Three were doing an effective job with the Frost Giants, but Thor had a different monster in mind to hunt.

Where was his brother?

"Brother, where are you?" he howled, his voice echoing off the spire walls.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to look.

It was Loki in his full armor with his arms and staff securely around Jane who was struggling to get free from him.

"Looking for us?" his brother asked.

"Release her now," he ordered, Mjolnir extended out toward him, "and I just may spare your life this time."

"Oh brother," Loki said, his nose stroking along her cheek, "but she is too pretty to let go. I think she will make a fine queen, don't you think?"

His blood boiled.

* * *

><p>Loki, decorated in his Jotun creature form, stood up high on an upper tier as his illusion was torturing his brother with the apparition of he and a struggling Jane Foster.<p>

He stared down as slowly from behind him, glowing red eyes and growling approached him from behind. It was one of the larger, demonic ice beasts that he commanded.

The creature came to be at his side and looked to him.

"If you want her brother," his apparition spoke to Thor, "come and claim her."

"Destroy him," he quietly told the creature. "Gnaw on his bones."

The monster acknowledged his orders and prepared to attack.

* * *

><p>"Come and claim her," his brother challenged him.<p>

Thor charged at Loki, but once he got close, the pair disintegrated into nothing. It was all an illusion.

A growling roar came and he barely got a chance to look up before a large beast soared through the air at him.

He rolled to the side, but did not get up in time before the large paw smashed him hard into his chestplate.

His body crashed through a large wall, knocking the very breath from his lungs.

* * *

><p>Loki was about to walk down the steps when suddenly from a hallway passage, Lady Sif and Jane Foster appeared.<p>

"Definitely the wrong way," Jane said.

"I thank you Lady Sif for bringing Jane to me," he remarked as he slowly walked toward them.

Sif put up her double bladed sword to prevent him from drawing any closer. "Come closer and I swear that I will slit your throat," she threatened him. "I will not be swayed by your tricks."

"You won't?" he said and used a trademarked classic.

Her blades began to waver and turn into icy serpents, their fangs poised to attack the pair of females.

Sif dropped the blade to the ground, but kept Jane behind her with an arm.

Amora appeared from behind the women.

"You are mine now Jane," he said. "Surrender now and spare the lives of the Asgardians," he challenged her.

Jane looked and saw that she was indeed trapped.

Sif looked to Loki as Jane's hands were resting on her shouldered armor plates. She was using her as a shield to protect herself.

Then she saw that it was not far enough of a drop down to the floor to join the rest of the warriors.

"Jane, take my hand," she whispered to her.

"What?"

"Take my hand!" she growled.

She took her hand and they went for a spring over the stairwell railing and soared through the air.

The crash to the ground did not hurt her, but Jane's legs collapsed beneath her.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"My ankle," Jane replied. "I think I twisted it."

Fandral came over to assist them. "Nice of you to join us," he remarked in a sarcastic tone. He passed her a sword so she could use it.

"Watch her," she ordered and went to engage some of the Frost Giants in battle. She needed to relieve some stress.

* * *

><p>Jane could not believe that these warriors were attempting to use everything they had to save her life. They were putting their own lives at risk to save her.<p>

Where was Thor, she wondered.

"Let's get you out of here Lady Foster," the dignified man said and helped her to her feet. He was attempting to support her when he suddenly had to push her aside back to the floor to avoid being cleaved in half by a giant with a mace-like weapon.

She finally saw Thor who was wounded in appearance. His free hand stayed close to his chest, but he attempted to swing and destroy more of the giants with his mighty hammer.

However, Loki had jumped down from the elevated landing and appeared near Thor.

"Thor, look out!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Thor found Jane lying on the cold floor out of the main battle and heard her cry out to him. She was indicating for him to turn around.<p>

He turned to see the giant beast coming for him.

With Mjolnir fully charged, he smashed the beast in the jaw, shattering it into crystals. It fell to the ground in a heap.

"Behind you!" Sif shouted to him.

He turned, but was not ready to be blasted by his brother's scepter. The blast was so powerful that he was sent off his feet through the air.

* * *

><p>Loki took his scepter and swung around his body, causing his staff to glow, and came around with a powerful swing to strike him in the chest.<p>

Thor went flying.

* * *

><p>Jane watched in horror as Thor flew through the air and he eventually crashed into a hard jag in the wall.<p>

His body arched outward and she was expecting the icy stone was going to pierce through his body.

Her prince fell to the ground and did not get up.

* * *

><p>Thor heard the bones in his body breaking from his chest all the way down his spine. The pain was extricating and too much to bear.<p>

He collapsed to the ground and darkness took him. The last thing he remembered was Jane screaming.

* * *

><p><em><span>Asgard<span>_

Odin Allfather was sitting in his throne and could feel great pain in his body.

"Thor," he whispered his son's name.

Frigga who was standing near the balcony drinking tea suddenly dropped her tea glass and fell to her knees screaming. She felt the agony too.

Their son was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Told you that battle sequence was one that you did not want to get up from. I know it is a little choppy, but you need to remember that each person sees and feels attacks differently. <em>

_But did Thor just die? Get me more reviews and I will let you know._


	19. Chapter 19 Not just a Midgardian

_Oh, I have been waiting to post this chapter for so long. This is what I call the true feminists' chapter. Just wait until you see what happens here. GIRL POWER!_

_You will know the right time to flip this song over, but first listen to "Forgive me" and then Within Temptation's "Truth beneath the Rose."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – Sick of being a lowly Midgardian<strong>

_Jotunheim_

Jane, adrenaline racing through her veins, hobbled on her wounded ankle to his side. It took great effort with all the armor and the fact that she was freezing and on the verge of dying from hypothermia. She was already so weak, but forced him to roll over onto his back.

"Thor," she said his name, begging for him to open his eyes. "Thor, come on. You're going to be OK."

Thankfully, he did open his eyes and took in a painful gasp. He tried moving, but it was clear that he had something broken within his body.

Sif joined her. "Can you move?" the warrior princess asked. "We have to move."

"I am broken," he said, very painfully while he struggled to breathe.

Jane was feeling his neck for a pulse, but it was clear that he was panicking. With her other hand, she reached under the cracked shards of his armor to press against his chest. She touched several areas, causing him to writhe in agony.

"Broken ribs for sure," she surmised. "We have to get him out of here and get him healed."

"It's too late," he whispered to her.

"No, it's not," she said. "You need to just get up." She tried lifting him, but the pain was too much and she could not bear hurting him or herself further.

"Sif," he looked to his friend, placing a hand on her cheek. "Do something for me?"

"Anything my prince," the warrior replied.

"Get Jane out of here," he begged. "Get her back to Midgard. Never leave…" He tried to speak, but his breath was becoming labored and difficult. "Go to Midgard and protect her."

"I will," Sif said.

"No, she won't," Jane protested. "You are going to be OK. We're going to leave here together. You promised."

But his eyes closed and a deep breath left his lips.

Jane gently rested Thor's head against her abdomen. Blood from an open contusion on his temple and face were meshing with the material of her gown that she was wearing. She tried to hold in the blood that was draining from his temple.

"You cannot die," she begged him. "You cannot leave me here!" Her tears and agony released full-force. The tears froze on her cheeks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Loki was stepping to be directly across from them. His staff pierced the ground with a clanging noise similar to that of Odin Allfather's staff.

"How touching?" the words slithered from his lips in a pleasing voice. "I thought that killing you was the best way to end my brother. Then I thought keeping you as mine would be a sweet revenge, but this is so much better. Now that your spirit is broken, you have no reason to live either. It will make killing you so much more…sweeter.

"Or shall I take you and drop you into an angry mob of Asgardians who no doubt will blame you for their beloved Thor's death," Loki continued to torture her heart, but what he did not know was that it was only pissing her off. "Either way, you will never see your son again."

Jane slowly set Thor's head down on Sif's lap, cradling it ever so gently as she slowly stood to her feet. The fur coat that she was wearing to keep warm fell to the ground.

Talking about Jake got her attention and her blood boiling.

"For a villain," Jane said, "you are no different than the comic book villains I grew up with. You talk too much." She started limping toward Loki and Amora.

"Jane," Sif's quiet voice called out to her. "You cannot defeat him. Come back."

Tears slipped down her face. "You know I am sick and tired of people telling me that Midgardians are weak…helpless even. I have Odin saying that because I lack courage and heart that I am not worthy to marry and spend my time alive with his son."

"You are a pathetic mortal," Loki said and blasted a lightning strike passed her head.

She looked as it passed, but continued toward the one that she wanted now. She could not help the anger that was rising within her. She was so angry that it providing adrenaline and energy to her dying heart. "I'm sick and tired of being used as a pawn so you can get over this teen angst jealousy you have for brother. Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

"And I suppose you believe that to be you. You really are pathetic," he repeated. "Hardly worth killing with my energies," he added as he reached out and grabbed her around her throat. "I will enjoy watching you die at last." He began to squeeze tightly.

Mjolnir was humming next to its guardian, lightly trembling in his hand that was still and motionless.

Everyone looked to the hammer and noticed that it was intensifying.

Jane even looked back with only her eyes. "I maybe an astrophysicist," she said as her gaze slowly shifted back to the fallen prince, "but I think that any god would know that something bad is going to happen to you, isn't it?"

"What on Earth?" he mumbled.

Jane's hand that rested at her side, snapped open.

Mjolnir sprung from Thor's hand and found its way into hers. Her body became encased in silver light and hurricane, which prevented anyone from seeing her at all.

Loki was attempting to pull his hand away from Jane Foster's throat, but found that his hand was stuck and he could not retract it.

"Let her go Loki!" Amora shouted.

"I can't!" he shouted back. "She…has…me!"

The moment his hand was freed, he snapped it back, but a hand reached over and grabbed it. The forearm was donned with a silver metal gauntlet that had a wing extending off the side.

He was in shock and dismay.

The light faded and revealed Jane Foster in black and silver armor with wine colored underlay silk in two pieces; leaving her upper chest exposed. She was almost wearing a duplicate suit to Thor's armor.

She had boots that looked very similar to the armor suit with silver metal heels that clanged with each step from her feet. Finally, a blood red skirt extended to mid-thigh glided against her lightly tanned flesh.

Her hair was pulled back in intricate array of snaky, curled braids with a halo of stars that surrounded her head. A long flowing red cape fell midway down her flank once the light faded.

Loki stepped back and saw Amora also had her magical scepter ready. The both of them were going to have to use their powers if they were going to defeat her since she had possessed Thor's hammer; on accident.

Her eyes that were closed reopened. The brown spheres were replaced with a blue and white light and gave the appearance that they were glowing.

"Allow me to show you the power of a Midgardian." Her voice was powerful and echoing.

Jane took the hammer and gave it a powerful swing, just as Loki was attempting to strike her with the staff. With each hit he attempted, she was able to block it.

She took the hammer and staked the handle into the floor. The vibration sent Loki and Amora flying from the balcony down to the frozen ground below. The snow broke their fall and the Frost Giants below scattered when they landed.

* * *

><p>"How is this happening?" Amora begged him to know.<p>

"Mjolnir has detected that Jane has courage and heart," Loki told her. "It has come to her!"

"Well, how do we stop her?" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Wait here," Jane said to Sif and the others. She took off at a sprint toward the opening, the boots' metal heels clanging as they struck the ground.<p>

"No, Jane," Sif shouted but it was too late.

Jane Foster had brought Mjolnir to her hand and went running to the ledge. She vaulted out the opening, back-flipped once in the air, and landed gracefully beside them while her enemies were arguing. "I believe I can answer that," she told them. "You don't."

They attempted to strike at her again, but with Thor's hammer in her hand, Jane felt power coursing through her veins. She could do anything she wanted and be the hero of the day. No one was going to tell her what to do. No one else that was of significance to her was going to die.

The Enchantress Amora used a rock to spring up and gained some elevation to come down on her.

Jane used one of her gauntlet bracers to block the shot, a glowing spark coming from when she hit her.

"Puh-leez, I have been in better chick fights in high school than this," she snarled at her.

Mjolnir struck the witch in the abdomen and returned her back to where she was now standing by Loki.

"What's wrong lover?" Jane challenged Loki. "You were all hot and bothered by me earlier. Now, all this hostility and trying to destroy me. I take you are not interested in a monogamous relationship anymore."

"I will see to it that once we rid the universe of you Jane Foster," Loki threatened her.

She put up a hand to get them to stop talking. Basically telling them to "talk to the hand."

Jane twirled the hammer around to create a whirlwind to take both her and her loathed enemy off their feet. The two met and floated in a perpetual circle, wondering who was going to strike first. Their weapons became intertwined and they had to stare at each other for several moments.

She took a strike from his boot into her abdomen.

Jane plummeted back and crashed onto the snow.

Loki was coming down fast to stake her clear into the heart, but Jane rolled away in the snow to avoid the strike.

She barely got back to her feet before Amora whirled her scepter to gather her energies, but she was able to use Mjolnir to absorb the energy. "Wicked," she replied before throwing it back at her.

The Enchantress hit the snow, sliding to a stop near a boulder.

Loki reached around from behind her to hold her arms down to her sides.

Mjolnir fell to the snow and she tried to struggle against him.

Jane merely took her hands and her strength to pull his arms up to where she could throw him over her head.

Instead, she spun around to cross their arms in order to stare at him.

"I am glad that I did not give in to you last night," she joked. "That would have been the worst mistake ever."

"Not killing you while you slept is my worst mistake," Loki said to her. "When I am done here, I will make sure to finish off your pathetic little world and take your son as my slave."

"Then I guess I had better end this," she said to him. Jane clocked him with a headbutt just before she swung them back around and immediately flung him down toward the ground.

His body cracked the ground of ice and he was left there to regain his strength.

Jane gathered her breath, but she reached down for Mjolnir and started to approach where she had left her tormenter.

Amora came over to help Loki back to his feet. "We have to get out of here," she said to him.

"Why would you want to leave now?" Jane said. "The party is just getting started."

She started to spin the hammer around in a clockwise formation; the winds and pressure were starting to form a whirlwind that encased everyone and inevitably going to lift everyone and everything off the ground. However, she stopped twirling and lifted the hammer above her head. "Say good bye," she said to them.

The immortals looked on with dread.

"Thordis, stand down!" a booming voice called down from the heavens.

From a portal that appeared behind everyone, Lord Odin Allfather appeared and walked through in a defiant stride. His staff pounded the ground.

"You need to stand down child of Midgard," he calmly said to her.

"Do you see what he has done?" she defied his order. "There is no standing down with a monster like him."

"You do not want blood on your hands," he said to her. "You have your whole life ahead of you. No amount of years will take away the death of one at your hands."

She did not want to admit that Odin was right. Jane Foster, the human non-god Jane Foster, was one of the few people in this realm that had a conscience. Even after trying to kill her with a magic spell, trying to kill her in the hospital, and then abducting her to be used as bait for Thor, she still had to let the God of Mischief go.

"You are courageous and brave," he also said to her, "but we will take care of Loki by our laws."

She slowly brought the hammer down to her side and then dropped it to the ground.

Loki took this opportunity to create a portal in the icy ground and get through it before anyone could stop him.

"Coward," Jane balked his hasty retreat, but her eyes were locked with the Enchantress who stood alone.

Amora stood there with all the eyes of the Asgardians and Jane staring her down. "What have you to say for yourself?" Jane asked her.

Suddenly, Loki's hand reached up and yanked her into the portal that was nearly closed. She tried resisting, her staff staked into the rock.

She begged for help. "My lady Thordis," she cried. "Lord Odin, please…save me."

Jane walked up very calmly to her hand and stared down. The eyes of the begging woman were filled with tears.

Against her better judgment in wanting to watch her suffer for what she had done to her. However, she was only a lackey, so Jane reached down for her hand.

"Come on," she told her.

Amora let go of one hand from her scepter and reached out. Their hands were a fingertip's grip from one another.

But suddenly, a wave of energy reached out from the vortex. The pressure caused her hands to come free from the scepter.

The enchantress fell down into light where her master had fallen through and it eventually sealed forever. The onyx and emerald scepter crashed the fluffy snow.

Jane stood up. "I guess that is good riddance, even if it was misguided instruction," she whispered.

"Lady Foster," Odin called out to her.

With a snap of her head and finally turning her body so she could face the Asgardians and their ruler, her eyes locked on with all the power that faced her. She could take them all if she wanted to.

"It is time to release control on Mjolnir and Thor's powers," he asked of her.

"No offense Allfather," she said, "but what if I do not want to?"

"These powers are too much for you child," Odin told her. "You may think that you are in control now, but it eventually could destroy you."

"I happen to be very much in control of myself. I am not some pathetic, weak, and helpless Midgardian," she threw his words back into his face. She shook the hammer in her hand. "I can be just as powerful as you are. I could defend my realm from every threat out there…even you."

Odin must have taken her threat very seriously. His staff came to be pointed toward her and his face was hard as he was locked on to her with his eye. "I can take the powers from you the same way that I took them from Thor in his moment of dishonor," he told her. "You would have no memory of these events, of Thor, and having this power. Do not force my hand child."

The Warriors Three were returning to the ground level on the Jotuns' castle. Volstagg had Thor in his arms as he carried him.

Jane looked back and saw that Thor was still unconscious. She could hear his pulse that was faint, and he would need intense amounts of healing if he was to survive today.

"Jane," Sif said to her, "if you return the powers to Thor, he may stand a chance. Without his powers, he will die."

Jane's heart split in two. Her humanity was starting to show through her rock hard shell of power. A sparkling tear ran down her cheek and evaporated.

Volstagg put him down on the snow. He did not respond to being jostled at all.

After walking the distance of eternity, she knelt down next to Thor still and motionless body. Jane took the fist that was closed beside her, turning it over and opening his clenched fingers.

She took one last look at Mjolnir in her powerful grasp. Odin was right, the power was going to her head. She needed to release the powers and give them back to Thor.

Delicately, she placed the hammer of thunder into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

The power of Thordis pulled out of her body; the uniform vanishing to reveal her blood stained gown from before and returned her to normal.

Thankfully Thor did start breathing. It was shallow, but at least he was alive.

Sif transferred his head back into Jane's lap. "Easy," she whispered.

Jane cradled him against her. "It's going to be OK," she said to him. "You're going to be OK."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash behind them all and it opened in the similar fashion that the other portals of the past appeared.

Jane shielded her eyes from the opening, but was shocked when she saw who was on the other side.

A dark red and gold suit of armor with a glowing triangle stepped through the hole in the space time continuum; looking and then glowing eyes locked on with hers.

"Tony," Jane said his name.

"Jane," Tony Stark called out to her with his hand out toward her. "Come on Jane. I'm here to take you home."

Home. The place that she had wanted to go since being kidnapped was finally going to grant her wish of returning.

She would be able to be home, in her own bed, her own clothes, and more importantly, with her son.

But what about Thor? If she left him now, it would break his heart.

"I…" she tried to say.

"Mommy," she heard a voice call out to her.

From behind Iron Man, she saw the most welcoming sight ever. It was her son, standing to reach out to her. Keith had his arm secured around him to keep him safe or from entering the portal.

"Come on Jane," Tony called out to her, "we are barely holding this thing open. We cannot keep it open indefinitely." His hand came back out to her.

Jane looked down to Thor again. No matter which decision she went with, someone was going to be alone. As a lover, she wanted to be with Thor, but there was a stronger call inside her heart.

The call of being a mother.

Softly, she reached around her wrist and undid jeweled necklace from around it. The tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheeks as she did so, but this was the right thing.

"Jane," Sif whispered her name.

"It's OK Sif," Jane whispered. "This is the right thing to do."

Taking the hand that did not have Mjolnir within it; she placed the orb and chain neatly into his hand and closed his fingers around them.

Jane took a set of tears from her eyes and drew a heart with the warm fluid. She then kissed his fingers before rising to her feet.

Her eyes were locked with Lord Odin and the rest of the Warriors Three.

"Lord Odin," she spoke, "I do not apologize for my actions. I have appreciated the opportunity of coming before you to prove that I am worthy to be with your son. I am truly sorry that I have not done that. However, there is a man who needs me more than ever. I will love your son for all eternity." She looked back into the vortex that was slowly closing at Jake who was still calling to her. "But there is someone who needs me a little more. I will always choose my son over yours."

Odin came forward, speaking her name to prevent her from taking Iron Man's hand to leave.

"This is why Mjolnir chose you," the Allfather said to her. "You have a pure heart and willingness to defend your home and your son." He lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "You have earned my favor child. You will always be welcome in Asgard, if you chose to bring light to my son's life."

"Jane, come on!" Tony shouted at her.

It was true. She only seconds left before she was going to be trapped on Asgard or in this icy realm; without Jake.

"I am glad that I have your favor at last Allfather," she said and looked back once more, "but there is a son out there that does need me. I could not bear to not have him in my life."

"Midgardians again surprise me," Odin said to her. He left a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Farewell, Lady Jane Foster."

Jane looked back to everyone else. "Farewell all," she gestured to them.

Each of the Warriors Three placed a hand across their chests and dropped to a knee in salute.

Jane took one last look at Thor who was slightly stirring. He was going to be OK, and that was all the reassurance that she needed.

She reached behind her, fumbling for the extended hand of Tony Stark, but she did not want to look back for it. She wanted to take in every second left in the realm of ice and with the Asgardians.

Finally, cold steel met her hand and took a rough grip on her.

She was pulled back into Tony's grasp. Her back was leaning into his metal chest, the delicate hum of his power unit in her ears. His strong metallic arms crossed over hers over body, keeping her in a tight grasp.

"I got her!" Tony shouted. "Reel us in."

They were both slowly pulled back in slow jerking motions, but eventually she was through the bright vortex and in the safe confines of the testing facility.

The portal soon closed, cutting off her view of the Asgardians for good.

* * *

><p><em>Now what did you think about that chapter? I want reviews on that one! Shows that Jane can kick some butt too; with the right tools of course. It is sad though that she chose to go home, but if you want to see what happens, you need to review!<em>


	20. Chapter 20 Home

_I am really enjoying the reviews I have been getting. Got one from Intro whom I will be dedicating this chapter to. Please continue to review and enjoy...for in the words of Princess Leia from Episode four, "it's not over yet." Keep the reviews coming._

_Listen to "Crisis in Asgard" and "Can you see Jane" to set the mood._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – Home<strong>

_Asgard_

Heimdall opened the portal at the very end of the BiFrost Bridge with the help of the goddess Jörd. Their powers combined were able to recreate an opening from Jotunheim.

Odin Allfather led the parade of the Warriors Three. Fandral and Hogun each had a pole in their hands at Thor's feet while Volstagg took the two polls nearest his head. Sif walked alongside, keeping her eyes on Thor as they walked.

Many of them still walked with heavy hearts. They missed Jane Foster since her choosing to return to her home realm, but they were also worried about their prince.

Thor was slowly coming around as he was carried down the broken BiFrost Bridge and met up with the guardian and the goddess.

"My king," Heimdall greeted them with a bow. "Welcome home."

"It is good to be back Heimdall," Odin greeted. "Lady Jörd, I thank you for coming to our aid."

"An aperture of this needing worth a visit to you King Odin," Jörd bowed her head to him. "How is your son?"

"He is going to need healing," Odin said looking back to his son. "With proper treatment by Eir, I am sure that he will be back up in no time."

"Then I leave him to your care," the goddess replied. "Till we meet again?" Her eyes glowed green and she vanished as the wind blew the leaves of her being from the bridge and into the sky.

The Warriors and their leaders walked down the bridge.

Sif was walking when she heard Thor call out for the mortal Jane Foster.

"Jane," he said in a groaning tone. "Jane."

Sif went to his side and was walking alongside the makeshift carrier that carried her fallen prince and lover back to the castle.

"Thor," she said. "How are you? Do not worry. We're on our way to the healing room."

"Broken," he answered, trying to sit up, but not going far. "Where is Jane? Is she safe?"

Sif took a look at Volstagg and a glance from Fandral and Hogun who looked back while they walked.

"She's gone Thor," she told him. "She went home."

His eyes opened wider and stared at her as she continued to walk. Tears began to well up next to his blue spheres.

She took his hand that was near his body and pried open his blood dried fingers; exposing the necklace that Jane had placed into it.

Thor began to weep when he saw the Gebo runestone necklace that he had given her to seal their engagement was returned to him.

"My prince, I…" Sif tried to talk to him.

However, he turned his head to the side. It was apparent that he did not want to talk to anyone else.

The group arrived to the gates to the kingdom and arrived to a cluster of people.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lab<span>_

"Mommy!" Jacob Foster shouted.

Jane turned and watched as her son broke free from his father's grasp and Agent Coulson's vain attempt to grab him to run into her arms. She squeezed him so hard to her body.

He grasped onto her hair and flesh as she stood up, lifting him up. His legs wrapped around her.

This was worth leaving Asgard and Thor for; the love of her son.

"Ms. Foster, we need to debrief…" Coulson tried to intervene on the reunion.

However, Iron Man put a hand out and blocked him from interrupting the reunion. "I think that she is entitled to this," Stark said with his helmet visor popped open.

Other scientists were scanning her with a Geiger Counter. It was probably to see if she was radioactive; a thought that never crossed her mind before grabbing her son.

"She's clean," the scientist said to her.

"I missed you mommy," Jake said to her.

"I missed you to baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much."

"We all did," Keith said to her. He also left a kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you all too," she replied, "but not as much as I missed this little guy."

"Hey mommy," Jack said, "My baseball team is going to world series."

"You are?"

"Qualifying round next weekend," Keith said. "We still have to teach him about qualifying rounds. If they win that game, then they go to Florida."

"I am so proud of you," she said.

Jake kissed her before she set him back down on his feet.

"Um Dr. Foster," Tony said, with his helmet fully removed and looked down her body.

Then it redawned on her. She was still wearing the purple gown that was still sparkling off the fluorescent lab lighting.

"Oh, yeah," she said and wrapped her arms around her flank.

Erik was kind enough to "take" the jacket off one of the other lab technicians and brought it over to her. "Here you are," her mentor said.

She put on the lab coat. "There is nothing to look at here," she said as whipped the white cotton around her body.

"Come on Dr. Foster," Tony Stark said. "You have a suite waiting for you and your family. Night on the town in Los Angeles courtesy of yours truly. I am sure that is nothing like Asgard…"

"It will be more that enough Mr. Stark," she interrupted.

"And you never did show up for your first day in your lab," he also said. "I am hoping that you are still interested in the open position at Stark Industries?"

"Moving to Stark Industries," Jane said with a large smile on her face. "I get to move closer to my little slugger here. Why would I not say yes?"

"Then it is settled," Stark replied. "You start after you relax and get reacquainted with Earth again."

"I would like that. What do you say kiddo? Want to go have a party?"

"But I do not have a present for you?" Jake replied.

Jane and Keith both chuckled and took a hand. "Come on kiddo."

They walked out of the lab, following Iron Man with Erik in tow.

Jacob was rambling about his baseball game the following weekend and that they were playing their rivals. He asked if she was going to make sure that she was there.

She promised him that she would not miss it for all of Midgard.

And the people who knew what she referring to all chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, what a sweet reunion. Keep on reviewing and we shall see how this story ends.<em>


	21. Chapter 21 Work work work all the time

_Happy New Year everyone! I wanted to celebrate this new year of 2012 by posting the next two chapters. This one is a shortie, but good. It needs to be on it's own. This one is dedicated to Becstar for the wonderful review I got. Gave me the inspiration to post more of this even though it is so close to the end.  
><em>

_Anyway, enjoy this shortie!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one – Nothing but work, work, work all the time<strong>

_Earth – Jane's lab – Stark Industries_

_Several days later_

It was a normal day getting started on the west coast of California. Stark Industries was no different as the gate was opening and security was getting ready to check the IDs of the people that were coming in for work.

The first group of cars rolled up to the gate.

"IDs please," the guard asked.

The window lowered revealing Natasha Romanoff who flashed a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID badge at him.

The male guard stood at attention and granted the car and several behind them to pass.

The cars rolled in perfect synchronization toward its intended destination. It was a lab near the newly built Arc Reactor facility.

A small fanfare of Tony Stark, his assistant Pepper Potts, his driver Happy Hogan, and a couple of security guards were waiting outside the building for the cars to come to a stop.

The car Natasha Romanoff was driving came to a stop on the small spread of red carpet and she climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Welcome to Star…" Tony was saying.

"Can it Stark," she said. "Your new technician has arrived."

Widow opened the door and revealed Nick Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, and finally Jane Foster. They were in their trademark black and white uniforms. Jane however was wearing the traditional lab jacket, a sky blue tanktop, and black jeans.

"Doctor Jane Foster reporting for duty," she said to him.

"Welcome Dr. Foster," Stark said. "Please follow me."

The entire camaraderie headed into the building, traversing hallways, and stairways until they arrived at a laboratory with a wall of glass windows.

On the door, it read **Astrophysics and Sciences Lab – Doctor Jane E. Foster**.

Jane clapped with excitement that her name was door. It was a dream that she longed to have since she got her doctorate degree. She simmered down and headed inside with everyone.

"I trust that you are impressed," Tony asked her.

Jane was in Valhalla for all she knew. All this equipment that she now had in her possession to use she only dreamed of being able to use. "Impressed," she blurted out. "I have only built some of this from homemade parts. This is all professional grade equipment."

"Well, you will have nothing but the best here doctor," Tony told her.

"Do you think that you can complete your studies here Dr. Foster?" Nick Fury asked her.

"Without a doubt," she said, coming back to reality. "I could have some results for you soon."

"Excellent Dr. Foster," Fury added. "The tesseract is going to be stored in a safe inside the wind-tunnel room under constant video and digital surveillance; for you to use in your research. You will be staying on campus so we can ensure national security over you and your research. If you need to venture off campus, you will be escorted."

"So I am your personal lab rat? Run on the wheel when you tell me, sleep when I can?" she ventured her question upon insult.

"You will be allowed some freedoms," Coulson said, "but that would mean wearing an ankle monitor or something to monitor your position by GPS. Cannot have you be taken off to far away worlds again now can we?"

"Suppose not," she said.

"All right gentlemen, Ms. Romanoff, if you want her to get to work, we need to leave Doctor Foster in peace," Tony tried to end the hounding and get the people out of the lab.

Pepper Potts was helping in getting the people out of the room, however Tony remained behind.

Jane took a seat on the pivoting and rolling stool at the computer.

"Your logins doctor," Tony passed her a small index card. "And if you need anything: help, time-off, a dry martini, massage, you give me or Pepper a shout. We'll get it done."

"I am sure you will hear me screaming soon," she joked with him as she swiveled around on the stool.

Tony flashed a smile and left her in the lab.

Jane spun in the stool with childish joy and laughed.

She stopped herself when she saw a bag sitting on a desk in a small glass-walled office away from her. Jane headed over to the alcove that had her name on the wall.

The white bag had a ribbon closing the handles and a card that read _mommy_ on the envelope.

_Good luck at your new job. Love, Jake_

In another card that was contained in the package, it read_ Jake couldn't buy this so I bought it for you to wear to the game on Saturday_. _Congratulations! Love, Keith_.

She pulled out the black hat that had a silver shark on the front and a jersey that was black and white like Jacob's jersey, but on the back it read Team Mom.

Jane was tickled as she smoothed the smooth fabric where her title was listed with her hand.

She would wear this on Saturday to the game.

For now though, she had to get to work.

L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7

For days on end, Jane Foster worked in the lab and adjourned to her private studio room down the way. She actually used a Segway to move and enjoy the cool morning air.

It was the same routine every day, but it was worth working.

At night, she would punch in the calculations and go to her room, only to return to see her calculations being completed to manipulate and test in the morning.

Tony Stark came in and worked with her on some days, but most of the time, she sat alone or with a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent / babysitter near the door to the lab.

One night, Jane was excited by a breakthrough that she did not want to go to her room. Agent Coulson stood guard overnight while she was working.

The calculations were in and Jane removed her jacket to relax in the chair. She slipped off her boots and scrubbed her hair to try and force herself to stay awake. She twisted her locks and poked a pencil through the bun. Coulson even went and got her some Chinese food so she did not have to leave.

Her eyes would not stay open however so she decided to just close them on her cuddled up arms on the table near her keyboard. She would doze off until the computer beeped and it would wake her up.

And that was the last thing that she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh, Jane fell asleep...on the Friday before the baseball game. Will she make it? You will have to review and read to find out...<em>


	22. Chapter 22 Little Hero

_Two chapters from the end and it is my goal to have over 50 reviews. If I get them, I will post two deleted special scenes that are extras to the story. You will love them. One is an alternate scene to one here in the story and the other is an extra scene that I omitted due to story length._

_So tell your friends and review! Again Becstar, this one is for you because I know it will knock your socks off!  
><em>

_When you get to the baseball game and Jake is up to bat, listen to Josh Groban's "You Raise me Up."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Two – Little hero<span>**

The morning rose over Stark Industries and the Sierra Nevada Mountains. People were returning to work at the large complex of multiple buildings.

In her laboratory / S.H.I.E.L.D. prison, Dr. Jane Foster was passed out on her keyboard lightly snoring.

She failed to hear both sets of lockout doors open, allowing Tony Stark and Agent Coulson to gain entry. Coulson had left Dr. Foster there to debrief, but sealed her in the room so she could not leave while he was gone.

Tony looked and saw that computer was calculating her equations and it had a time limit clocking down for when the process would be complete. It was going to be several hours.

"I warned Fury about this," Stark said. "She's completely conked out."

"Her services and lack of sleep will be rewarded when she is finished," Coulson replied in his monotone voice.

The cell-phone next to her computer started vibrating, showing that she had a calendar appointment that was reminding her.

"Jake's baseball game," Stark read, "Sharks' field at 915."

"It's 930," Coulson replied.

Tony took the initiative to wake her up. "Hey," he lightly shook her.

Jane sat up with a sudden start. "I'm awake," she blurted out. Her cheek had the markings of the keyboard mashed within her flesh and a pencil that was holding her hair back came loose.

"It's OK," Tony said. "We were coming to check on you."

"I'm fine," Jane replied.

Stark indicated to her cheek.

She smoothed her cheek and realized the indentations and how messed up she appeared. "I am so sorry Mr. Stark," she replied. "I must have passed out."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" he asked.

"No," she answered in a long drawn-out way.

Coulson showed her the display on her cell-phone.

"Ahhh," she howled. "My son's baseball game. I promised him I would be there."

Jane rushed around in a panic. "I look like hell," she said after she located a mirror. "I need to shower and get cleaned up before I go there."

"Well you are welcome to…"

"No thanks Mr. Stark," she put a hand up, seeming as though she knew he was going to suggest the shower in his office. "I will use the decontamination shower in here. But I will ask if I can borrow a car?"

"How fast?" he asked, reaching for his phone.

"Nothing ostentatious," she replied. "Just get me to the field in a hurry."

"Wait a second," Coulson said to her. "You need to be escorted…"

"Or she will be on GPS," Tony interrupted. "You are talking to a billionaire who has GPS in everything he owns from his pants to his cars."

"Why your pants?" Jane asked. "Ew, nevermind."

The two men opted to leave the lab so she could use the decontamination shower in peace.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster hurried through wetting her hair and using the special sanitizing soap to clean up the important areas.<p>

Once she was clean, she slipped back into her worn denim, the light blue tank-top, and the special Silver Sharks jersey and hat that had yet to be broken into.

Slipping on the jersey that on the back read _Team Mom_ in silver lettering, she took her hat and bunched up her hair into a ponytail; weaving it through the back of the cap.

Once she had her phone and laboratory keys, Jane rushed out of the lab, up the building stairwell, and out of the building.

There was Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant with the car waiting for her.

"I told him nothing ostentatious," Jane said.

"It was either this or the Ferrari," Pepper told her.

"This will do then," she replied. "Tell him thank you for me."

"He already knows Dr. Foster," she replied, but that was all the conversation they had as she raced away from the building. She needed to get through the traffic of Malibu and get to Santa Monica before the game ended.

She only prayed that she was not too late.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica - Sharks Field<em>

The Santa Monica Silver Sharks were up to bat in the ninth inning. They had two runners on first and third bases. However, the game showed that the Silver Sharks were losing to their inner-division rivals, the Anaheim Angels.

This was important to the kids of the little league baseball teams. They all wanted to win their divisions and go play at the Little League World Series, but unless Jacob Foster-Kincaid number seven was successful, the Sharks would have to wait until next year.

Jake sat on the bench, taking off his catching leg pads, and secured his batting glove to his hand. He was about to be called to bat by his coach.

But that is not what he was looking for. Where was mom in the stands? He could barely see his father standing there amongst all the people, but he wanted both of his parents there with him.

"OK Jake," Coach Hill said to him, "time to go."

Oh no, he thought. He _was_ going to have to bat.

And so he headed to the on deck circle to warm up. He really hoped that his friend Tyler was able to load the bases so at least he could not be the last one up to bat. He did not want to work under pressure like this.

He did not want to blamed as the screw up and why they did not get to go to Florida.

But no such luck…the game was coming down to him and the aluminum rod in his hands. Ty was out.

* * *

><p>Keith Kincaid sat in the stands and started cheering when he saw that his son was finally coming up to warm up.<p>

He climbed out of the stands and approached the fence where he could talk to his son. "Remember what we have been working on son," he spoke to Jake. "You keep your eye on the ball and when you think that the ball has your name on it, you take a swing."

"I know dad," he said. "Have you seen mom yet? She said that she would be here."

He knew that he had not seen her, and he had called her phone to remind her, but she did not answer. "She might be here kiddo," he lied. "You know that she would not miss the biggest game in your life. Besides, Aunt Darcy is here too."

He did see Darcy sitting front and center, who waved at him.

* * *

><p>The silver AUDI TT charged across the dirt fields of the park and Jane Foster found the field that was marked with the Shark logo on the back fence. That had to be where the game was taking place.<p>

She brought the car to a screeching halt and got out.

Jane headed toward the benches and found out, VIA the announcer booth, that Jake was up to bat.

She moved toward the fencing and saw her little man was stepping up for his swing.

"Jake!" she cried out his name.

* * *

><p>Jake turned when he heard his name. He did not know if was someone in the stands knew him or if it was Aunt Darcy. Someone knew his name.<p>

But he did finally see the person that he wanted to see. She was even wearing the jersey and cap that he had sent to her lab to wear to the game.

He smiled and stepped into the batter's box.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster took her seat next to Darcy and held her hands.<p>

"Your boy could be the savior, the extender, or downfall of the game," Darcy told her. "No pressure though."

"He's my boy," she said. "He can do this. Come on Jake!" she shouted.

"How do you know?" Darcy asked.

"Because he saved me," she whispered as she stared at her son as he prepared to hit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Asgard<span>_

He was still as he sat in the open air balcony of the healing room drinking tea while his body healed. It has been several days since they had returned from Jotunheim and he was still not completely recovered from the battle. The ribs in his chest were nearly mended and the scars were nearly closed, but there were just some things that would never heal. Even though Jane had chosen to return to Midgard, he was thankful that they were all alive.

Eir returned to the healing room with more herbs and medicines of her creation. "Good morning Prince Thor," she greeted him. "How are we today?"

"Slowly recovering," he answered after swallowing the gulp of tea. "Should be back on my feet soon." They both heard noise from the orbital window that his mother was kind enough to loan him while he healed. The vision was opened to Earth.

Eir came around to stare as Thor's eyes were locked on a field where it appeared the young boy his mother Frigga and Sif had identified him as Jane's son was standing with a striking object in his hand.

"Who is that young boy that you watch?" the healer asked.

"That is Jane Foster's son, Jacob," he replied.

"He looks like her," she replied and squeezed his shoulder briefly before she left him alone again.

There were many more children out in the field, identifying two teams of players, but one in the center was going to throw a small sphere toward Young Foster.

It appeared that the young boy was in the midst of a game that had the resemblances of a battle. He was not familiar with many of Earth's customs, but this game did appear to be entertaining to the children of Earth.

His fingers brushed along the hand where he could still make out the film that was left from Jane's tears. The heart she had drawn was nearly wiped completely away. However, he would always treasure her memento that she left him.

He also held the necklace that she had returned into his palm. His finger brushed along the Gebo rune and translucent stone, causing it to sparkle in the twilight outside the window.

Thor looked up from the jewel and finally got to see Jane. She was much more relaxed, but tense as she held Darcy's hands in her own. She was watching with her hair pulled back and in regular Midgard attire.

The sphere went passed the young Foster boy and a man in the mask behind shouted "Strike One!"

Young Foster was frustrated by the look on his face. He strapped the glove on his hand tighter and struck the bat against his shoes; knocking away some dirt.

He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and watched with intrigue at this sport that was being played. How could he help Jane's son in his sport?

The answer was he could not, but perhaps a little inspiration would help.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sharks Field<span>_

Jake Foster-Kincaid already had a strike and a ball under his belt. He had the possibility of swinging at two, maybe four more balls at winning this game or forcing himself onto base for his other friend Eduardo Herrera to have the attempt.

But he wanted to win this game. He was friends with Eddy, but he was not a great hitter. He wasn't that great of hitter so who was he kidding.

Suddenly, something or someone spoke into his ear as though they were whispering next to him. "_Focus now son_," the voice said. "_Focus on the sphere_."

"Time ump," Jake asked and shook his head. He stepped out of the batter's box and looked. Who just said that? Who did that? Who was talking to him while he was batting?

Jake shook his head again (playing it off that it was hot out), fixed his helmet, and returned his focus to the pitcher who was standing up straight, ready to chuck the ball at him. He twirled the bat in his grip.

Ricky and Timmy were ready to run in case it was hit to the infield. They were cheering him on, by shouting his name and telling him he could do it.

He straightened out his shoulders and stared down the pitcher. _Focus_, he thought to himself. "I can do this," he also thought out loud.

The ball came flying through the air and all he could hear was the air being cut as it came toward him.

His muscles moved and he swung the bat toward the ball.

There was a crack of his bat followed by the vibration response of him hitting the ball. He had hit it, but now he had to see where it went. _Where was it going? Where was it going?_ he thought.

Jake looked and saw that the ball was flying above the infield Angels members. He had never hit a ball that hard or far before.

The ball kept going and he went running for first base, but he kept his eyes on the ball and the outfield members that were chasing to see if they could get it.

The ball began its speedy decent toward the edge.

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go," Jane was whispering as she and Darcy, with their hands still clasped together, stood up. Keith was shouting for it to keep going.<p>

The players were still running to try and get it, but it did not matter.

It landed on the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p>Jake Foster-Kincaid jumped in the air after rounding first base and celebrated joyfully. He made his way; jumping all over the dirt and pumping his arms, nearly tripping as he tried to make sure he touched second base.<p>

His team, the Silver Sharks team, cleared the bench and was there to tackle him down to the dirt between second and third bases. They were cheering and celebrating, scrubbing his hat over his face and sweaty hair.

The score was 10 – 8. They were going to the Little League World Series.

* * *

><p>Jane shouted at the top of her lungs and grabbed hold of Keith at first and then Darcy as all the fans in the stands were cheering at the Sharks victory. Once her celebration in the stands was done, she and Keith hand in hand went down the staircase to get to their son.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob Kincaid heard the umpire that he wanted him to finish his trot around the bases to make the score official. He had to grab his helmet and hat and put it back over his head.<p>

At homeplate however, he finally found his mother who was coming out of the stands to stand at home plate for him.

Her arms were open.

Jake got up from the melee and ran down the third baseline and stomped down hard on home plate…just before he leapt into his mother's arms.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster grabbed her son and held him in a huge bear-hug as she spun them around on the base. The kids from the team were celebrating and surrounding them.<p>

Keith even came over and tussled at Jake's sweaty locks.

They smiled at their son and were extremely proud of him. They each kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him at the same time.

He was their "Lil Slugger."

* * *

><p><em><span>Asgard<span>_

Thor was also celebrating with a large smile on his face. Whether it was for young Foster for winning the event for his team or the fact that he got see Jane smile enthusiastically. She was so happy as she celebrated with her son.

He only wished that he was there to celebrate with her.

But his father would be furious if he went to Earth to be with Jane. Neglect his duty as Prince of Asgard.

But even he had to remember that Loki had escaped from the battle after Jane wounded him. There was no telling what he was going to do with Jane still being alive and he had shamed him yet again.

Would he exact revenge on Jane or worse, all of Midgard?

What was he going to do?

Then he remembered the card that Tony Stark had given him on Earth about a covert group that was being started to defend their world. But he was not of Earth. How much help could he be to them?

But did he want to be part of it as well?

What was he willing to give up in order to satisfy his desires?

* * *

><p><em>Will he or won't he go back to Earth? I think it is pretty obvious, but I have been known to be a little twisted. Two more chapters to go and remember my challenge: 50 or more reviews and I will post two bonus chapters (one alternate and one extra) to the story.<em>


	23. Chapter 23 What am I willing to give

_It is almost sad to get to this point - The final chapter before the epilogue. I want to say what a pleasure it has been, but I promise you I am not done yet. I have a "Loki / Jane" category story in the works, but it may be some time before I can get that one up. That one is twisted to say the least. _

_Again, thank you and I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me since October when it was first posted to now when it ends. Thank you for making this fun for me. And watch for "Stockholm" to get posted very soon._

_Please enjoy "Science and Magic" while reading this chapter. Then flip it over to "Come what may" from Moulin Rouge (You will know when to flip it)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three – What am I willing to give<br>**

_Galaxy Pizza Parlor_ – Santa Monica, CA

The Santa Monica Silver Sharks headed back home and stopped at their local pizza shop and gaming center. They were going to have a party of pizza, soda, candy, and games for winning their baseball game.

Jake was playing air hockey with Eddy as were a bunch of them playing skee-ball beside them.

Eddy got a score and Jake was forced to have to shoot again.

The moms along with Jane and Darcy were serving up the pizza and soda to all the kids, while others were trying to clean up some of the mess. The dads were policing the games and playing with their sons.

While they took a break from serving, Darcy spoke up. "So how goes your research?" she asked.

"Going slow," she replied. "Calculations were running all night and would be running pretty much all night, but I fell asleep on my keyboard. Thankfully, Tony walked in and woke me up?"

"Cause you wouldn't have wanted to miss this, right?" Darcy asked.

Jane looked Jake who jumped up in a "Yah" cheer for scoring a goal on his game.

"I would never want to miss this or anything else," she replied. "I miss Asgard, don't get me wrong, but I knew where I belonged and that was here with Jake."

Darcy said something else after a period of silence. "Do you miss him?" she asked as she stared at the void where her necklace once was.

"What she asked?"

"Do you miss Thor?" her former intern asked her again.

"Everyday," she replied, "but I knew that I had responsibilities to my family as much as he does. It would not be fair to give him up for someone that I could or would put in danger. I mean, that is how this all got started in the first place." Jane was trying to keep busy by being distracted with plates and putting pizza slices on them.

"You know that he would have protected to you to the end? He is one of those rare guys that you cannot find anywhere on this planet," Darcy was embellishing. "At least you got to keep that hot dress."

She shot her former intern a look of contention.

Jane left the table for a while and went to play an air hockey game for a bit. Once Jake had beaten her, she continued to celebrate as a team mom; serving pizza.

For a second, the whole restaurant seemed to glow red and then it faded. She dismissed it and started cleaning up another table.

"Jane," a voice called out for her. "Jane." Darcy came rushing over and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" she shouted and finally looked outside to see what she believed to be a mirage.

A large car zipped by outside and there stood Thor, in all his warrior glory shining underneath the warm California sun. His long red cape was billowing in the breeze from the car passing him. The metallic of his armor surrounded him in a halo of light.

How is it that he was in front of her? He had been forbidden to be with her by his father; even though she still held his favor.

Jane Foster was compelled to walk outside the pizza parlor very slowly and out onto the sidewalk. A crowd was gathering as they stared at him and then looked toward her as she walked toward him.

She slowly stepped out of the darkness of the awning and into the lane of traffic. The cars had to stop suddenly, blaring their horns, but she did not care.

It was as if there was nothing there.

Jane slowly walked out, the silver letters of her jersey sparkled, appearing to radiate around her. She mimicked Thor's appearance of micro-sized stars shining in the hot sunlight from her uniform.

Thor removed his winged helmet and started to step toward her. They met; standing nearly a yard apart. His golden blond hair billowed in the breeze and glowed with an aura around his face. He was a god after all.

They met to where he towered over her, but stood just feet apart from one another.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a stuttering form to him. "How did you get here?"

"You can thank Lady Jord again. I have come here to take you as mine own," he told her. "I have not stopped thinking of you since you left."

"I left for a reason Thor," she told him. "To ensure that your people would not revolt against you for taking on a Midgardian wife. I am a liability, a risk to you. I will not be the cause for your kingdom's downfall."

"And I have a problem of spending my days and nights without you at my side," he told her. "Are you always going to let others tell you how to live your life?"

"If it means universal peace between the realms," she said, "then yes. I told your father that I was glad to have his favor, but I have a life here..."

Thor stepped closer to tower over her. Their eyes were locked and scanned one another. "Then I guess I am going to have to tell you that I refuse to spend any further days and nights without you. Jane Foster, for saving my life, again, please say that you will take me into your heart and arms again."

Jane turned back and saw that her son, Darcy, and Keith were standing on the sidewalk outside the pizza parlor. They were staring at her and the God of Thunder.

"I do not know if I can do that," she replied as she attempted to turn back to face him. "I mean, with me being mortal and you…"

Before she could finish however, Thor reached out during her rambling and forcefully brought her into a kiss. His cape was gathered under the arm that grabbed her and bowed her backwards. Thor's strong hand held her head tightly in his grasp, interweaving his hands through her matted locks.

Jane was lost now. She missed this and she missed him beyond what words could describe. Her arm wove its way to fall behind his neck while her fingers intertwined through his blond tresses.

She felt his hands wrap around her throat and interlock the necklace around her neck. The pleasant weight was restored to dancing against her skin. His finger closed the clasp and she smiled knowing that her engagement necklace had been returned to her.

Darcy shouted in cheerful sensation, her arms shooting into the air.

They parted and looked to her, but she smiled before Thor returned her to standing upright. The orb glowed with a bright silver essence.

"My father did forbid me to return to Earth to claim you as my bride," he told her, looking into her eyes. She was disappointed or in fear that they would now face Odin's wrath. "But I did not come here simply to claim a bride. I am taking on the role in Stark's Avenger contingent. This will give me time to be on Earth. What I do with my free time is completely to my discretion." He reached down and scooped her up into his arms. "And I know what I want to do first."

"You really did miss me, didn't you?" she asked after she calmed down from her giggle attack.

"More than you know," he replied. Thor reached for his hammer that was secured to his belt and made sure that he was holding on tightly to Jane. "Hold on to me."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To start our future," he said and they started walking to a clear path.

The people gathered started shooting pictures with cameras and phones. She knew that this was not going to make Commander Fury or Coulson very happy with her.

Jane looked back to the doors of the parlor and saw her son Jake was standing there with Darcy and a few other people.

"Wait," she said. "I want you to meet my little hero."

Thor stared up toward the door as she waved to her son.

Jake returned the wave.

"Your son?" her lover asked.

"He will be our son if you are serious about this?"

"I am very serious," he replied.

Jane shouted out to Keith. "Take care of Jake for a little bit," she hollered.

"Don't worry," he replied.

"Bye momma," Jake replied all happy and silly like.

Thor lifted the hammer above him and made sure that he had a tight grasp on her.

With the power of Mjolnir working, Thor and Jane were lifted out of the parking lot and glided into the skies above.

They flew through the heavens and clouds to begin their lives together.

* * *

><p><em>Jane's log, entry #1<em>

_I have to say that for a god, Thor knew what he wanted. He defied his father, saved me from certain death, defied his father yet again, and I saved him. But even with returning to Earth, it was still not what he wanted. He wanted to spend as much time with me as he could._

_We arrived to a large castle in the middle of nowhere, found a priest, and we were married before anyone could say "I do." He asked me to show him to a place where we could retreat to. I had always wanted to visit the tropics, but he being a Norse god enjoyed the seclusion and warmth of a castle. The mountains were a good place to compromise.  
><em>

_And being that Thor was who he was, they were more than accommodating for him. The passion, well, that was unchanged. It was Asgard all over again.  
><em>

_Jake actually took to Thor very well. He enjoyed having stories to tell about his stepfather being the God of Thunder when he went back to school after returning from Florida; a baseball champion._

_Eventually, we had to return to reality because Nick Fury and Tony were looking for us. Thor had chosen the path of Avenger and his services were needed. I was taken aboard the ship with him and sought after for technological issues._

_And so began our new life…as part of the Avengers._

_- Diary of Jane Foster -  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I certainly hope that you enjoyed this chapter...but please proceed to the epilogue in the next chapter as it connect "Thor" the film and "The Avengers" together. Please review.<br>_


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

_Here is the good ole finale to the story. Enjoy it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - A whole new lot of trouble<strong>

_Stark Industries – Astrophysics and Sciences Lab_

The final science team was leaving for the night. A male tech in glasses was about to walk out with a fellow male and female companion.

They were chatting about what they were going to do with their three day weekend that was coming up. Mr. Stark had given them the time off since their immediate supervisor, Dr. Jane Foster, had requested some time away.

"Must be nice being the wife of a god," one of the males joked as he closed the door behind himself and his colleagues.

The three of them laughed as they left the lab.

* * *

><p>But there was a light still on within the dark confines. It came from within the office of Dr. Jane E. Foster.<p>

Erik Selvig was waiting patiently for the technicians to leave so to begin his real mission.

He stood up and walked from his mentee's office, knocking a picture off the desk, but not so much as wincing at the motion.

It was a picture of Erik standing with Jane in her full graduation attire when she got her Doctorate Degree. The glass in the frame cracked and shattered upon impact, but he did not stop to clean it up.

He had an assignment to complete.

Erik walked into the wind tunnel testing room through the airlock doors. He moved to the safe that was near the console and imputed the code that he needed to open it.

The metal door was unsealed and bright glowing light poured into the darkness.

It was the tesseract cube that was used to create portals. It had been used to try and connect with Asgard, and then was used to rescue his friend's daughter from the God of Mischief.

"_Yes_," the voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Security Room<span>_

The computers inside the computer security room triggered an alert that the security personnel saw on the screens.

They were alerting that the safe in the Astrophysics Lab had been unsealed.

Everyone knew that SHIELD's weapon was secured in that room and was under constant surveillance and security protocols.

The officer looked to the screen and saw that it was Dr. Erik Selvig who was reaching into the safe and pulling out the glass enclosure that contained the Cosmic Cube.

"Security officers to Astrophysics Lab," the officer called over the radio. "Dr. Selvig has the Cosmic Cube. Repeat…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Astrophysics Lab<span>_

Erik placed the tesseract as he was told into the circular containment unit as was placed all the times before it had been used. It would be used to summon his master.

"_Now_," the voice said, "_give it life_."

He walked over to the computer console, a skip in his step, and he began the process of activating the power controls to provide life to the cube.

Erik was about to flip the switch to activate it when a beam of light shined into his face.

"Freeze right there Dr. Selvig," a voice called out to him.

He turned and saw the SHIELD security enforcers that were based at Stark Industries. They all had a flashlight and pistols pointed at him.

"Step away from the console Dr. Selvig," another of the officers ordered him, but he would not listen.

"You cannot stop him now," Dr. Selvig told them. "He is going to come here and make our world a better place. Tell me you do not want that."

"I am not going to ask you again Dr. Selvig," the enforcer was ordering him. "Step away from the console."

"I will not defy my master," he replied.

"_Do it!_" his master's voice echoed in his mind.

Erik grabbed the switch and forced it forward.

"No!" the officer shouted and fired a shot at him.

The bullet struck him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor.

Power from the Stark Industries Arc Reactor powered the dais platform and gave life to the tesseract.

He watched as the portal began to come to life as he cradled his shoulder that gushed with blood.

The other enforcers were mesmerized as a dark green orb appeared in the bright white star.

His master had come.

And he collapsed in pain.

* * *

><p>The security officers watched as the white light became green and gold as it reduced in size.<p>

Finally, it grew dark, but the stage was no longer empty.

Someone or something was kneeling on the stage adorned in dark attire. A long gold staff with a glowing blue orb was held by the person there. The person appeared small in stature, but it was deceptive based on how far they were away from the being.

The three of them began a slow walk toward the dais disc toward the being.

"SHIELD command," one of them radioed to their superiors.

"Go ahead," their commander said.

"Dr. Selvig activated the console and something came through," the officer spoke into the radio. "Approaching the person to determine hostility."

"You are clear to proceed," the commander radioed back. "Contacting Commander Fury."

They continued toward the being with their pistols and flashlights scanning the person that was slowly beginning to stand upright while they approached.

"What is it?" the officer on his right, Higgins asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Do you think it is an alien?" another officer, Drake, asked.

"Hardly," a voice came from the being that was now standing upright. The person was clothed in a dark armor and his hair was long and pointed outward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am here to claim this planet as my own," the person said. "You are the monsters who seek your own destruction. You were made to be ruled."

That did not sound good.

"In the end," the person said, "it will be every man for them self."

"Black, you are cleared to engage," the radio echoed with their commander's frantic voice. "You are cleared to engage."

"Get him!" Higgins shouted and the three of them unleashed a wave of bullets at the person that had appeared.

The being swung his staff around and blocked all of their shots. Every single bullet from the three guns were deflected and knocked away.

Higgins and Drake had their bullets come back and strike them down. Each fell to the ground dead.

Black looked up at the being and watched as it leapt into the air and struck him with the sharp tip of his staff.

The gold golden metal pierced through his shoulder and put him down to the ground.

The pain was too much as he tried to pull the staff out of his shoulder, but the person was pushing down to make sure he would not get up.

"You will be my messenger," the person said. "I will give you your life as long as you give the mortals my message. Tell your race what you have witnessed here and tell them that there will be more."

The scepter was removed from his shoulder and he remained there in his pain and suffering.

* * *

><p>Loki, fallen Prince of Asgard, walked down the path toward where his disciple Erik Selvig was lying after being attacked by the mortals. It had been very simple to attack his mind. He wanted to make sure that he had access to the planet without it being completely aware of his presence.<p>

Jane Foster had shown him the way when he attacked her. Now he had exploited her magic in order to bring him to Earth.

But this was no longer about Jane Foster…about Asgard…his brother…his father…no.

He had been shamed not once, but now twice. Never again.

The Earth would pay in its role in aiding his brother's redemption. It would pay for giving life to Jane Foster and all the wrong that she had brought to him.

But he would not destroy the planet. He would rule this world and use it in his ultimate quest.

No one would dishonor him again!

* * *

><p><em>The End...of my story that is. And if this was a real text connector, it would be continued in Marvel's "The Avengers."<em>

_And being that I am a big film buff, I just have to throw this in at the end... (these people appeared in "Thor," will appear in "The Avengers," or their essences brought my original characters to life.  
><em>

_Thor - Chris Hemsworth_

_Loki - Tom Hiddleston_

_Dr. Jane Foster - Natalie Portman_

_Dr. Erik Selvig - Stellen Skarsgard_

_Dr. Keith Kincaid - Scott McGuillivray_

_Jacob Foster-Kincaid - Jacob Gilmore_

_Tony Stark / Iron Man - __Robert Downey JR.  
><em>

_Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - __Scarlett Johansson -  
><em>

_Darcy Lewis - Kat Dennings_

_Odin Allfather - Anthony Hopkins_

_Queen Frigga - Rene Russo_

_Jord, Goddess of Earth - Lauren Holly_

_Heimdall - Idris Elba_

_Agent Coulson - Clark Cregg_

_Volstagg__ - Ray Stevenson_

_Hogun__ - Tadanobu Asano_

_Fandral - __Joshua Dallas  
><em>

_ Sif - __Jaimie Alexander  
><em>

_Commander Nick Fury - __Samuel L. Jackson  
><em>

_Pepper Potts - __Gwyneth Paltrow _

_Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it...and if down the road I get those 50 reviews, I will post those sections.  
><em>


	25. Chapter 25 DELETED BONUS SCENE

_OK, it is my birthday tomorrow (Jan 19) and as my present to me, I am going to finish "Storms Within." _

_This would be the deleted scene I was referring too. It would take place between Chapter 20 (Home) and 21 (Nothing but work). Please enjoy it and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deleted scene #1 – Broken memories<span>**

It was dark on Earth, but the sun would soon be rising over the mountain and provide heat and light to the west coast. The sky was alive with dark colors up high and sparkled with thousands of stars and constellations and looked down upon the planet. The crescent moon was sharp and defined.

Jacob was asleep on the sofa from going out with the entire group of Darcy, her fiancé Lucas, Keith, Erik, Tony Stark, and herself. They had gone to dinner, did a little drinking, and finally returned to a penthouse loft that Tony rented out to guests.

Keith was pulling a blanket up over Jake whom he had carried from the car to the elevator, and finally into the room. Her mentor was asleep in one of the other bedrooms and Darcy and Lucas were passed out in the den on a pop up bed.

She had changed clothes that were all perspired from the club and was wearing a loose cotton shirt and shorts that were provided by the hotel. That was when she had come out and saw what her ex-husband was doing.

"Aspirin kick in yet?" he asked her quietly.

"Getting there," she replied. "Thanks for spending so much time with him instead of dancing with us at the bar. You really are special."

"He's our boy. I would do anything for him." He got up from the sofa and extended a hand to her, which she accepted as they walked toward the door. "Now, you get to bed and allow that medicine to work. I'll be back around noon to pick him up."

"That would be great," she replied. "And thank you Dr. Kincaid."

"You are most welcome Dr. Foster," he said back to her.

They were at the door and she was about to open it to let him out, when she reclosed it again. "You know, you can always stay with us."

Keith looked at her. "Is that an invitation for "to stay with you?"

She had to think about what she was saying again, and replied with, "It is. Well…?"

"I need to get home and feed Baxter. Slugger over there would be mad if I did not feed his dog."

"Right," she replied with a laugh. "Wouldn't want Baxter to go hungry. Well, have a good night and I will see you later."

Her ex left a kiss on her right cheekbone. "Good night," he added before he left the room.

Jane closed the door and headed to her purse that had fallen on the floor when they had come in. She needed to turn her cell-phone off and conserve the battery.

When she bent down to grab it, she missed the strap and it wound up turning over and dumping all over the floor.

"Oh just fabulous," she grumbled as she bent down to clean up the mess.

While cleaning up the mess however, she found the bracelet that she had made in Asgard; the one that matched Thor's. She smoothed the pure silver in her fingers and rubbed over the engravings etched upon the surface.

She headed outside to take one last look at the moon. The breeze felt good on the light fever she had from her migraine, but she would be OK; especially when the medication that Keith gave her kicked in.

Jane looked back to the bracelet as it shined in the moonlight.

She thought Heimdall was no doubt looking down, watching her at her lord's request. She knew that he could hear every word she was saying.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the Asgardian text. "This bracelet belonging to Lady Jane Elizabeth Foster of Midgard, daughter to James and Amelia, mother to Jacob Michael do hereby seal the pact between she and…" She did not want to read anymore as the tears fell down her face, but chose to anyway. "Seal the pact between she and Prince Thor Odinson, son of Odin Allfather, as a sign of eternal devotion."

She cried as she clinched the bangle in both of her hands, trying desperately to tear it in half. If she was still Thordis, she would have been able to split it with two fingers. This metal however would not be broken.

Jane wanted to chuck it over the edge of the hotel, but decided that she would not want to hurt anyone. Now, it would just be a memory of what she had lost.

There was a knock to her door and she quickly raced back in while wiping her tears away and regaining composure. She slammed the bracelet back into her purse.

What a surprise there was waiting on the other side of the door.

It was Keith.

"You know, I forgot," her ex-husband said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. put up Baxter at a doggie day care for the week. I think he will be fine. Is that invitation to stay still open?"

He too had been crying just a bit.

Jane reached and put her arms around his neck, their mouths meeting in a breathless unison and motion. He reached out to gather her into his arms and lifted her off her feet.

It was just like when they met and started seeing one another.

Once back to her feet, she finally dragged him inside and shut the door so as not to put on a show any longer.

The show was to go on elsewhere.

* * *

><p>But Jane did not realize that the bracelet had bounced out of the purse after slamming it and was now lying on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know for you JaneThor and Loki/Jane fans out there, this one had to hurt, so that is why I omitted it from the entirety of the story. I would only provide it as a bonus section. Again, thanks for reading "Storms Within" and head over to "Stockholm - A Loki/Jane Novella!"_


End file.
